Love For One Month
by Micky milky
Summary: "..., buat aku dapat mencintaimu dalam waktu sebulan, jika kau bisa melakukannya, aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu." YunJae, YooSu, ...xMinx..end
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love For One Month**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T **

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, …xMinx…**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jung Yunho, pria tampan ini sedang berlutut dihadapan Kim JaeJoong pria cantik yang melotot dari beberpa menit yang lalu, wajahnya memucat sempurna memandang wajah pria bermata musang didepannya itu.

"Mow?"

Pria cantik itu baru membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara merdunya itu selang 5 menit yang lalu setelah dia bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Tolong JaeJoong-ya. Aku mohon, kau tahu kalau aku sangat menyukaimu, aku janji tak akan selingkuh kalau kau mau jadi namjachingu-ku."

JaeJoong menghela napas berat, dengan susah payah dia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho yang mengait tangannya dengan erat.

"Yak…! Jangan mempermalukanku Jung Yunho…"

Jung Yunho sama sekali tak menggubri permintaan JaeJoong, malah genggaman tangannya semakin terasa kuat untuk JaeJoong.

"Aku mohon….!"

Yunho memandang JaeJoong dengan muka memelas, ditatapnya sekeliling sekolah oleh pria cantik itu, ya~ mereka sekarang sedang berada di koridor sekolah, dan pria bermarga Jung itu dengan beraninya 'menembak' atau bahasa kerennya menyatakan cinta secara langsung kepada Kim JaeJoong didepan umum saat jam istirahat. Membuat seluruh pasang mata yang melihat mereka berbisik-bisik mengatai JaeJoong dan Yunho.

"Aku tidak bisa, Yun. Aku normal."

JaeJoong memang pria normal, baru seminggu yang lalu dia putus dengan Yuri, walau JaeJoong akui, dia sama sekali tak menyukai gadis itu.

Beberapa pasang mata yang dari tadi melihat adegan YunJae itu ada yang memandang JaeJoong jijik, kasihan, dan iri. Penyebabnya adalah Jung Yunho. Pria idola di 'Cassiopeia School' itu menyatakan cintanya pada pria cantik yang dimata penghuni sekolah itu hanya pria biasa, ia bodoh dalam pelajaran maupun olahraga. Dalam hati mereka kenapa Jung Yunho sang idola bisa terpikat dengan pria seperti itu, bagi mereka JaeJoong hanya menang di wajah.

"Tolonglah…"

Kelihatanya Kim JaeJoong akan mendapatkan banyak musuh, mengingat Yunho memiliki banya fans girl di sekolah yang sangat fanatic dan yang lebih parah mereka semua pysikopat.

JaeJoong menimang jawaban yang akan diberikannya pada Yunho. Mata besarnya melihat pria didepannya itu dengan binggung. Diakuinya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam kalau Jung Yunho adalah pria yang tampan cerdas dan kaya, tapi kenapa pria sepopuler Yunho memilihnya, apa otak pria ini sudah konslet, dan membuatnya melenceng sedikit.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk JaeJoong menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar keras, entah kenapa bibir dan hatinya tak sejalan saat ini.

"A-aiz… baiklah, buat aku dapat mencintaimu dalam waktu sebulan, jika kau bisa melakukannya, aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu."

Dalam hati JaeJoong mengutuk ucapannya barusan, sedangkan Yunho, pria itu terlihat sumbringai, akhirnya pria yang selama ini diincarnya dan entah kenapa menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang bisa masuk kedalam pikirannya itu berhasil dia dapatkan walau belum sepenuhnya, berbeda dengan fans girlnya,mereka seperti ingin menangis dan mengumpat JaeJoong, pasalnya Yunho yang terkenal kaya, pintar olahraga dan pintar dalam seluruh matapelajaran itu tak pernah terlihat menyukai seseorang, dan ternyata saat mereka tahu kalau Yunho Gay dan pria beruntung itu adalah Kim JaeJoong, membuat mereka patah hati.

"Pasti, akan ku buat, Kim JaeJoong mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya."

Ikrar Yunho bangga. JaeJoong mendesah berat. Ah~ harinya akan terasa berat setelah ini…

.

.

TBC

Repyu ya…

Yang repyu entar dapat kissnya bang Changmin deh…^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Love For One Month**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T **

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, …xMinx…**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo(s), eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 1**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Day 1…..^^**

Yunho membuntuti JaeJoong dari jarak yang cukup jauh, membuat pria yang dibuntuti mendesah pasrah. Dan memberhentikan langkahnya. JaeJoong tak habis pikir, kenapa seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu pulang pergi dengan mobil Audi keluaran terbarunya itu rela meminta YooChun, teman akrabnya untuk membawa mobil itu pulang, sedangkan Yunho sendiri jalan kaki, dan mengikutinya sampai sekarang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuntutiku, Jung Yunho."

Ujar pria cantik itu frustasi. Tanpa sedikitpun membalik tubuhnya

"Nanti, setelah kau sampai dirumah."

Jawab Yunho sambil mengembangkan senyumnya. Walau tak terlihat oleh JaeJoong, melihat punggung pria cantik itupun sudah cukup bagi Yunho.

"Tapi aku malu kau buntuti terus."

"Abis, kalau aku bilang mau pulang bareng, kau pasti akan menolaknya."

Lagi, pria cantik itu membuang napasnya berat. Tubuhnya berputar 180 drajat menghadap pria tampan dibelakangnya yang berjarak kurang lebih 10 langkah dari tempat pria cantik itu berpijak.

"Ok~ kali ini kau boleh pulang bersamaku, tapi jangan pernah menyentuhku."

Pria tampan itu tersenyum senang, dengan langkah besar didekatnya pria cantik itu, tepat satu langkah jarak mereka Yunho berhenti lalu kembali mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ayo pulang, aku akan mengantar dan menjagamu sampai rumah."

"Ayo!"

-Y^^J-

"Apa kau pacaran dengan Yunho Sunbae, Jae Hyung?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi?"  
"Sudahlah, aku sedang pusing, Kim Junsu."

JaeJoong menyeret tasnya pasrah kedalam kamar, kesal sekali dia, saat sampai rumah malah diberi pertanyaan yang membuat hatinya menjerit-jerit ingin membunuh sepupunya 'Kim Junsu'.

Wajarkan kalau Junsu menanyakan prihal tentang hubungan JaeJoong dan Yunho, mengingat pria imut dengan suara serak-serak basah itu tadi melihat dengan jelas kalau seniornya disekolah 'Jung Yunho' menyatakan cintanya kepada sepupu sekaligus sahabat karibnya 'Kim JaeJoong', salahkan Yunho yang terang-terangan mengatakan cintanya di koridor sekolahnya dan sekolah pasangan YunJae itu.

"Sial…"

Maki JaeJoong entah untuk siapa, ia tak tahu harus kesal dan marah pada siapa. Sekarang seluruh sekolahnya sudah tahu kalau dia dan Yunho sudah pacaran, dan yang membuat JaeJoong kesal adalah, tak ada kesempatan untuk mendekati gadis yang di taksirnya di kelas dua sekaligus juniornya disekolah bernama 'Tiffany', sebabnya ia pasti dijauhkan oleh Tiffany, karena gadis itu pasti menganggapnya 'Gay'. Walau ada rasa sakit hati di diri JaeJoong pada pria tampan bernama Yunho itu, soalnya JaeJoong pernah mendengar kabar kalau Tiffany naksir dengan ketua tim basket sekaligus ketua osis dalam 2 priode berturut-turut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho.

"Hyung, makan siang sudah siap, hyung di panggil ajhumma untuk makan."

JaeJoong berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya Junsu yang tersenyum (sok) manis, membuat JaeJoong ingin melempar Junsu dengan Gajah sekarang juga.

"Aku sudah kenyang, katakan pada Umma."

BLAM…  
Junsu mengurut dadanya saat melihat daun pintu itu tertutup tepat di depan hidungnnya, untung tidak kena muka, kalau kena dipastikan Junsu akan mengalami kejelekan yang serius.

.

.

**Day 2….^^**

Junsu dan JaeJoong sudah siap untuk pergi sekolah bersama. Sudah seminggu Junsu menginap dirumah JaeJoong. JaeJoong masih ingat bagaimana Ajhumma 'Kim' ibu Junsu meminta agar ibunya mau menjaga anak kedua keluarga itu, karena ibu dan ayah Junsu akan pergi sebulan lebih ke Jepang dengan alasan ada urusan keluarga sekaligus melihat keadaan sikembar "Kim Junho" yang bersekolah di Jepang. Karena ibu JaeJoong yang tahu kalau JaeJoong sangat akur dengan Junsu itulah membuat ajhumma 'Kim' a.k.a ibu JaeJoong mengiyakan permintaan ibu Junsu, hitung-hitung JaeJoong punya teman dirumahkan, soalnya JaeJoong sendiri anak semata Wayang.

"JaeJoong-ya."

JaeJoong terkejut saat dilihatnya Jung Yunho berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumahnya, Junsu yang berada disamping JaeJoong pun ikut terkejut dan mengerjap matanya imut.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Ayo pergi bersama, aku sengaja menjemputmu."

Ajak Yunho antusias. JaeJoong melirik Junsu yang tepat disebelahnya dengan pandangan mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Kanapa kau tahu rumahku?"

Yunho tersenyum penuh pesona kearah kedua 'Kim' itu, tapi sayang tak ada yang takluk dengan senyuman itu.

"Aku 'kan sekarang kekasihmu, jadi wajar kalau aku tahu semua tentangmu. Ayo… pergi bersama."

"Ah~ maaf Yunho, aku akan pergi bersama Junsu."

JaeJoong merangkul Junsu dan langsung berjalan menjauhi Yunho yang kelihatan sangat kecewa dengan jawaban pria cantik itu.

"Tunggu! Ayo kita pergi bersama, Junsu juga bisa ikut bersama kita."

Junsu dan JaeJoong berhenti saat mendengar perkataan Yunho, dengan sangat antusias, Junsu berbalik lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Ayo, Hyung, ngumpung ada tumpangan gratis."

JaeJoong mengeram kesal kepada si lumba-lumba itu, tak tahukan kau Kim Junsu, JaeJoong memakai alasan pergi bersamamu itu sebenarnya untuk menjauhi Yunho. Tapi dengan muka polosnya Junsu mengiyakan ajakan Yunho. Iisshhh babbo Junsu.

"Tapi…"

"Ayolah, Hyung…"

Junsu sudah berlalu dari samping JaeJoong, Pria imut itu sudah masuk bahkan duduk dengan tenangnya di dalam mobil Yunho.

"JaeJoong-ya, ayo!"

Panggil Yunho pada pria cantik itu. Kesal juga melihat JaeJoong mengacuhkannya. Dengan sangat terpaksa JaeJoong mengikuti ajakan Yunho. Saat JaeJoong membuka pintu belakang Audi itu, tangannya dicegat oleh Yunho.

"Naiklah didepan, temanni aku menyetir"

Lagi-lagi dengan sangat terpaksa JaeJoong menuruti printah Yunho, sebelum pria cantik itu naik, dia masih sempat melototi pria imut bernama Kim Junsu itu dari luar mobil, dan dibalas cengiran tak bersalah dari Junsu.

.

.

"Kita jemput Yoochun dulu ya? Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya tadi."

Tubuh Junsu langsung menegang saat mendengar nama seniornya itu. Park Yoochun, playboy tampan incaran Junsu itu akan satu mobil dengannya. Ah… kenapa Junsu lupa kalau Yoochun itu teman baiknya Yunho.

Audi putih itu berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar, terlihat sesosok pria tampan berdiri didepan rumah itu.

"YooChun-ya, maaf aku terlambat."YooChun tak menggubris perkataan Yunho, walau begitu Yunho sudah biasa dibegitukan YooChun, Hei… berteman dengan YooChun selama 6 tahun lebih, membuat Yunho mengerti tentang teman playboynya ini.

"Kau menjemputnya?"

YooChun menunjuk JaeJoong yang sedang berada didalam mobil, Pria cantik itu tersenyum canggung. JaeJoong tahu siapa YooChun, pria dingin dengan sejuta misteri dan sejuta pesona di sekolahnya, walau dia menduduki peringkat ke-2 sebagai pria terpopuler di sekolah mereka setelah Yunho, tapi tetap saja karismanya menyilaukan mata, apa lagi untuk mata sepupunya, Kim Junsu.  
"Ne, makanya aku terlambat menjemputmu."

"Lain kali aku akan pergi sendiri saja kalau kau tak sempat menjemputku."

YooChun berjalan kearah pintu belakang mobil Yunho dan membukanya, saat tubuhnya sudah duduk santai di sana, dia sangat terkejut ketika tahu kalau dia tak hanya sendiri berada di jok belakang Audi Yunho.

"Kau?"

"Hai… Sunbae."

Junsu tersenyum malu-malu ketika melihat YooChun tercengah melihat keberadaannya.

"Kim Junsu?"

Kali ini Junsu yang tercengah mendengar YooChun memanggil namanya, dia sama sekali tak percaya kalau YooChun tahu namanya.

"N-ne, Sunbae…"

YooChun berusaha menetralisir keadaan, dengan segera dia berbalik menghadap kedepan mengacuhkan pria imut disampingnya.

"Aku juga mengajak Junsu, YooChun-ya."

Ujar Yunho yang baru saja masuk dan menutup pintu mobilnya. YooChun membuang muka kearah jalan mendengar perkataan Yunho. Yunho tahu benar bagaimana YooChun sangat

Menginginkan pria imut itu sama sepertinya yang sangat menyukai JaeJoong.

"Cepat jalan, atau kita akan terlambat!"

Printah YooChun. Yunho tersenyum mendengar printah temannya itu. Sudah dipastikan kalau saat ini YooChun pasti sangat gugup duduk disebelah Junsu. Sudah lama sekali YooChun mengatakan kalau dia ingin berdekatan dengan Junsu, hanya saja, Junsu terlihat mengelak, dan juga beberapa fansgirlnya yang selalu mengajaknya berkencan, membuat perhatian YooChun akhirnya teralih dari sepupunya JaeJoong itu.

.

.

"Aku duluan, Jae Hyung, Yunho Sunbae, hmmm Yo-YooChun sunbae."

Junsu berbalik dari hadapan YunJaeChun, dia berlari mengejar Kyuhyun teman sekelasnya. JaeJoong tersenyum manis melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu, saat wajahnya teralih dan tak sengajah melihat wajah Yunho yang memperhatikannya, raut muka JaeJoong berubah keruh.

"Aku duluan."

Yoochun menarik tas dukungnya dari dalam mobil Yunho, menyandangnya di bahu lalu beranjak meninggalkan pasangan YunJae didepannya.

"Aku juga."

Buru-buru JaeJoong beranjak dari hadapan Yunho, sampai pria tampan itu menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Tak ingin menggandengku, eoh?"

"Lepas!"

JaeJoong menyentak tangan Yunho yang mengenggam lengannya kuat, lagi, Yunho merasa sangat kecewa dengan perlakuan JaeJoong padanya, tanpa rasa peduli sedikitpun terhadap perasaan Yunho, JaeJoong berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

**Day 3…..^^**

"JaeJoong-ya, ayo pergi makan siang."

Mata musang Yunho terlihat berbinar saat mengajak JaeJoong untuk makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah mereka, dia berharap pria cantik itu kali ini tak menolak ajakannya.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

Lagi-lagi Yunho harus menelan rasa kecewa terhadap JaeJoong. Kenapa pria yang dicintainya ini sangat membencinya? Dia tak suka JaeJoong bersikap dingin terhadapnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke taman belakang saja."

"Pergi saja sendiri."

Yunho menunduk lesu. Yunho merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, saat dia menoleh kebelakang, YooChun memandangnya data.

"Mau kekantin 'kan? Ayo denganku, aku lapar sekarang, JaeJoong-shi benar kau tak mau ikut?"

JaeJoong Cuma merespon lewat gelengan kepalanya. Mengetahui jawaban JaeJoong, YooChun langsung menyeret Yunho kekantin sekolah mereka.

"Oppa, makan dengaku, ne?"

Ujar perempuan cantik yang mencegat perjalan 2U untuk sampai kekantin.

"Aku makan dengan Yunho kali ini, maaf ya."

Wanita itu merengut sebal. Diliriknya Yunho sebentar, lalu tersenyum canggung kearah Yunho.

"Ah~ Yunho oppa, siang."

"Ne, siang."

Balas Yunho ramah, tapi belum sempat wanita itu berbicara lagi, YooChun kembali menyeret Yunho menjauh dari kelasnya.

"Ingin belajar jadi Playboy, hmmm… urusi saja JaeJoong-mu itu, Jung Yunho."

"Uh~ aku bukan play boy sepertimu."

.

.

**Day 4…..^^**

"JaeJoong-ya, ayo pulang bersamaku?"

JaeJoong mendelik kesal, pasalnya ini sudah kepuluhan kali Yunho mengajaknya untuk pulang saat ini, padahal dia sudah bilang akan pulang dengan Junsu, tapi. Dasar Yunho-nya saja yang keras kepala, dan tetap kekeh mengajak JaeJoong pulang bersamanya.

"Aku sudah berapa kali bilang, kalau aku akan pulang bersama Junsu, Jung Yunho."

"Ayolah, JaeJoong-ya."

"Tidak…"

"Oppa… Yunho Oppa…!"

Yunho membalik tubuhnya saat dia mendengar namanya dipanggil, terlihat sosok perempuan cantik berlari mengejarnya, saat berhenti didepan Yunho dan JaeJoong, perempuan itu mengatur napasnya.

"Oppa, pulang bersamaku, eoh?"

JaeJoong mengeram kesal, tangannya terkepal kuat saat mendengar perempuan cantik itu mengajak Yunho pulang bersama.

"Ah~ mian ne, Tiffany-shi, aku akan pulang bersama JaeJoong."

JaeJoong membuang mukanya kearah lain saat mata Yunho tertuju padanya dan memberi isyarat yang tak dapat JaeJoong baca.

"Tapi…? Ah baiklah, Bye Yunho Oppa."

Ujar wanita itu ceria. JaeJoong mendengus sebal lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum kearah Tiffany.

TAP… TAP…

JaeJoong berjalan kesal, terbukti dengan terdengarnya sol sepatu sekolahnya yang bertemu dengan lantai koridor sekolah. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore darahnya semakin mendidih saat mendengar Yunho memanggil namanya sedari tadi.

"JaeJoong-ya? Tunggu…!'

JaeJoong tak menggubris perkataan Yunho. Pria cantik itu malah semakin memperlebar langkahnya.

"Salahku apa, JaeJoong-ya?"

Akhirnya usaha Yunho tak terbuang sia-sia, pria cantik itu akhirnya mau berhenti juga. JaeJoong membalik tubuhnya sehingga dia dapat melihat Yunho yang berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Aku membencimu Jung Yunho?"

Sakit sekali rasanya dada Yunho saat ini, dia merasa seperti orang bodoh.

"Wa-waeyo?"

"Kau merebut Tiffany dariku, apa kau tak tahu kalau Tiffany itu incaranku sudah sejak lama, karena pernyataan cinta bodohmu itu, aku tak punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya."

NYUT~

Yunho mengepal tangannya kuat, dadanya terasa sesak, wajahnya memanas. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa JaeJoong membencinya. Jadi itu penyebab pria cantik itu tak menggubrinya. Dan lagi apa harus dia membenci Tiffany, salah satu FGnya itu. Jujur saja, Yunho membenci Yuri, mantan JaeJoong saat JaeJoong dan gadis itu jadian, saat mendengar JaeJoong memutuskan Yuri secara sepihak, Yunho sangat bersyukur. Tapi sekarang Yunho tahu alasan kenapa JaeJoong mendekati Yuri yang sama sekali tak disukai pria cantik itu. Alasannya karena Yuri teman dekat Tiffany, dan Yuri hanya diperalat JaeJoong, tapi sayang semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana dan berakhir dengan JaeJoong yang memutuskan Yuri, Yunho mengetahui itu semua dari YooChun, walau terkesan sedikit acuh tak acuh, YooChun lumayan cepat mendapat info tentang itu semua.

"JaeJoong-ya… mian ne."

Yunho berjalan dengan langkah lebar kearah JaeJoong, dan memeluk pria cantik itu erat.

"Aku mohon, JaeJoong-ya, kalau kau memang menyukai Gadis itu, tolong lupakan dia, lihat aku disini, aku sangat mencintaimu."

JaeJoong tak merespon pelukan Yunho. Dada Yunho kembali berdenyut sakit. Sakit ketika kau tahu orang yang kau cintai tak mencintaimu balik, sakit saat tahu kalau dia menerimamu menjadi kekasinya hanya karena terpaksa, dan sakit saat kau merasa tak pernah dianggap olehnya walaupun kau tahu semua itu, tapi tetap saja rasanya sangat sakit.

Yunho tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, dia tak mau membenci ataupun memarahi JaeJoong, melukai JaeJoong, sama saja dengan melukainya sendiri.

Pelukannya melemah, lalu melepas berlahan, dia menunduk lesu, dilihatnya wajah cantik JaeJoong, tak ada perubahan disana.

Junsu yang baru saja selesai piket kelas dan hendak mencari JaeJoong bersembunyi di dalam kelas kosong saat melihat Hyung kesayangannya itu sedang bersama Yunho, melihat aurah YunJae yang terlihat menyeramkan, pria berparas imut itu tak mau mengganggu momen menegangkan itu.

"Ah~ di sini kau rupanya, Yun…hmmmppp…"

Junsu menarik lengan YooChun dan menutup mulut YooChun dengan telapak tangannya saat pria sejuta pesona itu hendak menyapa sohip akrabnya itu, sambil mendesis memberi aba-aba agar YooChun tak berisik, Pria imut itu kembali bersembunyi di kelas kosong ditemani YooChun yang memandang horror kearah pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam cukup erat oleh pria lumba-lumba itu.

"Mian ne, Yunho.. aku benar-benar tak bisa menyukaimu. Maaf kalau perkataanku membuatmu marah, kesal dan kecewa."

"JaeJoong-ya, bukannya ini belum seminggu genap perjanjian kita, masih ada 3 minggu lebih, aku sudah berjanjikan padamu kalau aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku."

"Percuma, aku tak bisa menyukaimu, Yunho." JaeJoong menunduk dalam, dia tak berani melihat wajah lesu Yunho didepannya.

"Biarkan aku selesaikan perjanjian kita, kalau memang dalam waktu sebulan aku tak bisa membuat kau menyukaiku, aku berjanji akan membiarkanmu dan tak akan mengikutimu lagi."  
Jujur saja, Yunho sedikit ragu dengan perkataannya, apa dia bisa membuat pria cantik yang dicintainya ini menyukainya dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Satu bulan bukan waktu yang lama, tapi akan Yunho pastikan kalau JaeJoong akan mencintainya walaupun tidak, dia akan berusaha membuat waktu sebulan bersama dengan si cantik itu berkesan dalam benaknya untuk seumur hidup.

"Tapi…"  
"Sekali ini saja, tolong… dan, bisahkah kau benar-benar menjadi sosok kekasih pada umumnya untukku selama sebulan penuh, bukankah aku sudah berjanji padamu akan melepaskanmu kalau memang dalam satu bulan kau tak mencintaiku."

Ragu. Itu yang sekarang ada dikepala JaeJoong, dian ragu untuk menjawab, 'ya ataupun tidak'. Dia tak mau salah pilih, andai satu bulan pria tampan itu dapat membuatnya mencintai Yunho maka JaeJoong benar-benar harus melupakan Tiffany dalam hidupnya, dan kalau dalam sebulan Yunho tak dapat membuat hatinya melunak maka pria itu benar-benar akan pergi selamanya dari hidupnya walau kemungkinan mereka tetap akan bertemu disekolah.

"Baiklah, dengan syarat, jika aku tetap tak menyukaimu dalam satu bulan ini, jangan pernah sedikitpun kau mendekati Tiffany."

Yunho mengangguk setuju, tak apa jika nanti JaeJoong akan direlakannya untuk wanita itu, dia mau, tapi tetap dia tak akan semudah itu menyerah mendapatkan hati JaeJoong.

"Baiklah, dan kau harus berjanji suka tidak suka kau akan memperlakukanku layaknya kekasihmu dalam waktu satu bulan ini. Karena kalau kau ingkari akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa saja merebut Tiffany darimu. JaeJoong-ya."

JaeJoong mengangguk setuju dengan syarat yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Selesai sudah kesepakatan keduanya. Walau untung dan ruginya belum diperkirakan, tapi tetap mereka sudah menyepakati semua itu.

"Sekarang pulanglah bersamaku, hari sudah sore."

"Tapi aku menunggu Junsu."

"Kita tunggu diparkiran, OK."

JaeJoong menuruti perintah Yunho. Junsu yang masih bersembunyi didalam kelas kosong yang berjarak sangat dekat dari tempat YunJae tadi tidak sadar kalau dia masih mengenggam erat pegelangan tangan YooChun terlihat tersenyum puas melihat pasangan YunJae itu sudah menyelesaikan pertengkarannya, walau dengan di iming-imingi perjanjian, Junsu berharap apapun keputusan sepupu tercintanya itu kelak dapat membawa kebahagiaan bagi JaeJoong.

"Ha~"

"Hei, kalau sudah selesai, tolong lepaskan tanganmu?"  
wajah Junsu pucat pasi saat mendengar suara yang sangat di kenal dan disukainya itu terdengar sangat dekat dari indra pendengarannya. Matanya tertuju kearah genggaman tangannya, menyadari kalau dia menggenggam lengan seseorang, Junsu berusaha mereda jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang sedikit-demi sedikit wajahnya mendongak dan melihat YooChun yang memasang wajah datar (red; memerah) memandanginya. Junsu segera melepas genggaman tangannya dari lengan YooChun, kedua pria itu terlihat kikuk.

"Mi-mian, Sunbae, aku tak sengaja."  
Junsu langsung buru-buru pergi meninggalkan YooChun yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Tak apa, aku suka."

Ujar YooChun dengan nada berbisik dan hanya dapat didengar olehnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N+balas repyu.**

**Ok, Milky balas repyu dulu.**

**-Sora Hwang**

**Sudah lanjut, repyu lgi…**

**-Chaeyeon44.**

**Percaya diri sekali kau nak…*ditabok Yundad.**

**Hehehe, ini sudah lanjut. Repyu lagi.**

**-Julie YunJae**

**Ini sudah lanjut, walau gak kilat sih… repyu lg ya.**

**-Haiiro-Sora**

**Entar Milky kasih tau ama bang min ya, maklum, bang min na malu-malu kucing buat kasih Kiss ama orang.*plak.**

**Ini sudah lanjut, repyu lagi…**

**-Evil Thieves**

**Kekeke… ini sudah lanjut, repyu lagi..**

**-LEETEUKSEMOX**

**Ini sudah lanjut, repyu lg…**

**-Ryani**

**Maaf, Jung JaeJoong sudah ad yg punya… ini sudah lanjut, repyu lg…**

**-JaeChaa**

**Iya, di sini JaeMam itu normal. YooSu sudah ad di chp ini, tapi bang Minnie blum, entar juga, Min muncul kok. Repyu lg…**

**-namikaze**

**Sudah lanjut, repyu lagi..**

**-Nara-Chan**

**Tidak bisa, mereka gak boleh diganggu gugat. Iya, kan Cuma Jung Yunho seorang yang dapat melihat kecantikan Jaema.#plak. Gak kepanjangan kok. Repyu lagi ya.**

**-****Luckyfer**

**Chapte maren itu msih prolog makanya pendek, semoga chp ini gak pendek ya. Sy gk publis fic di FB, entar kapan" deh. Fb sy 'Jung Kim MaxThy (Micky-Milky)'. Repyu lg ya…**

**-****desi2121**

**Lihat aja perkembangan fic na. ok~ sudah lanjut nih. Repyu lagi…**

**-Guest **

**Sudah lanjut, repyu lagi…**

**-anjulia**

**Appa uno gitu loh, buat Jaema apa sih yg gak. Hehehe… lihat aj perkembangan fic ini. Uda updet tp gak asap. Repyu lg.**

**-rara**

**Gomawo, repyu lagi…**

**-Kim laila**

**Udah di lanjut. Repyu lg…**

**Gomawo yg sudah repyu.^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Love For One Month**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T **

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, …xMinx…**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 2**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Day 5…..^^**

Ini hari pertama pasangan YunJae terlihat disekolah setelah perjanjian yang terjadi dikoridor sekolah mereka kemarin. Tampak JaeJoong yang baru turun dari Audi Yunho dan Junsu yang membuntuti pasangan YunJae dari belakang serta YooChun yang terlihat acuh tak acuh.

Dengan senang hati Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping JaeJoong, walau terasa risih dan tak suka dengan perlakuan Yunho, JaeJoong tetap tak bertindak, mengingat perjanjian mereka kemarin.

"Itu Kim JaeJoong kan? Ah~ itu Yunho Oppa."

"Ish, kok Yunho oppa mau ya sama tuh orang."

"Iya, dia kan bodoh, miskin, Cuma wajahnya saja yang seperti wanita."

"Yunho oppa pasti di guna-guna, makanya dia suka sama cowok itu."

"Oh… masuk akal juga."

Begitulah bisik-bisik yang didengar JaeJoong saat baru saja masuk kedalam perkarang sekolahnya. Walau dia mendengar jelas apa yang dibicarakan wanita-wanita di sekolahnya itu, dia tetap saja berusaha menulikan pendengarannya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Ne."

Yunho tetap merangkul pinggang ramping itu dengan mesra. Dia tahu JaeJoong pasti tersinggung dengan perkataan para FG-nya.

"Yun, bisa lepaskan tanganmu?"  
Yunho tak menggubris permintaan JaeJoong, malah pria tampan itu membenamkan indra penciumannya di tengkuk JaeJoong, dan mendapat respon dari JaeJoong dangan sebuah tendangan melayang di perutnya serta makian dari FG Yunho untuk JaeJoong.

"Uh~ mian, itu gerak reflek."

Ujar JaeJoong tanpa bersalah sedikitpun, dengan manis pria cantik itu melenggang menuju kelasnya dengan tatapan cemburu dari FG Yunho yang memandangnya tak suka.

JaeJoong merapikan tatanan rambutnya saat melihat kurang dari 3 meter gadis yang ditaksirnya 'Tiffany' berjalan dengan semangat kearahnya.

"Pagi, Tiffa-ny~"

"Yunho oppa."

Tiffany sedikitpun tak menggubris keberadaan JaeJoong didepannya, dia malah berlari kearah Yunho melewati JaeJoong dan mengamit lengan Yunho serta menggandengnya mesra. Yunho berusaha melepaskan gandengan Tiffany dilengannya, dilirknya JaeJoong yang menghentakkan kakinya dengan kasar, sampai-sampai bibir merah yang sangat disukai Yunho itu juga terlihat menyumpahi Yunho dengan sumpah serapah yang tak Yunho dengar.

"Mian, lepaskan aku Tiffany."

"Tidak mau!"

Perempuan itu tetap kekeh tak mau melepaskan lengan Yunho dari rangkulannya.

"JaeJoong-ah…!"

Yunho berusaha berteriak memanggil nama JaeJoong saat dilihatnya pria cantik itu melenggang kesal menjauhinya dan Tiffany.

"Wae oppa?"  
Yunho menyentak lengan gadis itu paksa, sehingga gengaman Tiffany lepas juga. Dengan senyum mengembang, Yunho menghampiri JaeJoong dengan bibir cemberut dan muka yang ditekuk.

"Ayo!"

Yunho menggenggam lembut pergelangan JaeJoong, tapi segera ditepis kasar oleh pria cantik itu

"Duluan saja."  
"Lupa dengan perjanjian kita?"

"Hei~ Jung Yunho, aku hanya berjanji untuk menjadi kekasihmu, bukan budakmu."

JaeJoong mengedarkan pandangan pada Junsu yang masih berada di sebelah Audi Yunho memandang YunJae dengan muka polosnya, serta YooChun yang menatapnya dengan tidak berniat sama sekali. Dengan cepat JaeJoong menghampiri Junsu, lalu mengenggam pergelangan tangan pria itu kuat.

"Ayo kita kekelas."

"Umm, Hyung, kelas kita 'kan bedah."

YooChun yang berada disamping Junsu tersenyum mengejek pada JaeJoong, apa JaeJoong begitu bernapsu untuk lepas dari Yunho, sampai dia lupa kalau Junsu dan dia berbeda kelas.

"Maksudku, akan aku antar kau sampai kelas."

"Tak perlu, Hyung. Ah~ Kyuhyun-ah, tunggu…!"  
Junsu yang melihat Kyuhyun berjalan santai melintas didepannya segera berlari mengejar pria tinggi itu. Dan sekarang meninggalkan YunJaeChun di parkiran.

"Yunho… aku duluan. Ah~ Yoona…!"

YooChun menghampiri Yoona, teman sekelasnya yang lumayan terkenal dikalangan sekolah, Yoona merona saat mengetahui kalau YooChun memanggilnya tadi.

"Ne, Oppa?"

"Ayo kekelas bersama?"  
YooChun menggandeng Yoona dengan mesra, JaeJoong sudah memberikan tatapan membunuh terbaiknya pada playboy satu itu.

"Cih~ dasar, kenapa Junsu bisa menyukai playboy seperti itu?" Desis JaeJoong.

"Waeyo, Boo?"

JaeJoong kembali menghentakan kakinya kasar saat mendengar Yunho memanggilnya dengan nama yang tak dia mengerti.

"Boo? Namaku KIM JAEJOONG, Kim-Jaejoong, bukan Boo. Jung Yunho."

Yunho tersenyum lembut saat menerima teriakan JaeJoong, dan itu membuat Darah JaeJoong semakin mendidih.

"Apa senyam-senyum, ada yang lucu, Eoh?"

Yunho menghentikan senyumannya, lalu membelai puncak kepala JaeJoong lembut.

"BooJaeJoongie, bukankah nama itu terdengar manis untukmu, sama seperti pemilik namanya?"

"Cih~"

JaeJoong menepis kasar tangan Yunho yang berada di pucuk kepalanya, dengan langkah besar pria cantik itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Oppa? Kenapa kau begitu baik kepada JaeJoong Oppa?"

Sosok Tiffany kembali hadir disamping Yunho, pria tampan itu berbalik lalu tersenyum ke kearah gadis itu.

"Mian, Tiffany-shi, itu bukan urusanmu."

Tiffany melotot memandang Yunho yang mengubah senyumnya menjadi sebuah seringai mematikan.

"Oppa…"

.

.

**Day 6**

Lagi-lagi Yunho kembali membuat JaeJoong kesal. Pria bermata musang itu tak henti-henti mengikutinya kemanapun JaeJoong pergi hari ini, baik di dalam kelas, kantin maupun diperpustakaan.

Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang berada di sebuah swalayan kecil di dekat rumah JaeJoong.

"Kau mau beli apa Boo?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Ketus JaeJoong. Pria cantik itu berjalan menuju kasir, lalu membayar semua belanjaannya. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar belanjaan JaeJoong, tapi JaeJoong dengan cepat membayarnya dulu.

"Boo, aku bantu bawa."

Yunho hendak mengambil barang bawaan JaeJoong, tapi dengan cepat JaeJoong kembali mengambil barang belajaanya dari tangan Yunho.

"Tak usah, aku bisa sendiri."

.

.

**Day 7**

"Jessica, minggu depan ayo kita kepantai."

"Boleh saja, ajak Sunny dan Taeyeon juga ya."

"Oke."

Yoona, Jessica, dan Tiffany. 3 sahabat karib ini sedang berada di ruang tari, maklum mereka bertiga masuk ekskul tari. Seperti kebiasaan perempuan pada umumnya, mereka sedang bergosip dan menceritakan berbagai cerita yang menurut mereka menarik.

"Kudengar Yunho Oppa dan JaeJoong Oppa pacaran ya?"

Yoona mulai membuka pembicaraan sambil berbisik, gadis cantik itu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jessica dan Tiffany.

"Tahu dari mana kau, Yoona?"

Jessica mulai ikut tertarik dengan pembicaaran ini, tampak Tiffany yang memasang raut wajah tak suka dengan cerita itu.

"Apa kau tak tahu? Ish, di sekolah sudah banyak yang cerita kok, aku saja tau dari Sunny tadi di kantin, desas desusnya, Yunho Oppa yang menembak JaeJoong oppa dikoridor. Aku memang tak melihat, tapi banyak saksi mata yang melihat mereka."

"Tidak mungkin, Yunho oppa itu tampan, kaya, dan pintar. Mana mungkin dia mau dengan pria lemah, bodoh dan miskin seperti JaeJoong oppa."

Tandas Jessica cepat, dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Tiffany disebelanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, lagipula aku juga sempat terkejut saat tau kalau Yunho Oppa itu 'Gay'. Pantas saja dia tak pernah mau menerima perempuan sebagai pacarnya. Padahal kan aku salah satu penggemar Yunho oppa."

Dengan emosi yang menggebuh-gebuh, Tiffany berdiri lalu berkecak pinggang sambil memandang kedua teman baiknya itu tajam.

"Dengar ya! Yunho oppa itu bukan 'Gay', yang 'Gay' itu JaeJoong oppa, dia yang menyatakan cinta pada Yunho oppa, bukan Yunho oppa. Yunho oppa itu punyaku. Dengar itu!"

"Apa kau tak mendengarnya Tiffany-ah, bukankah kau juga tahu kalau Yunho oppa dan JaeJoong oppa berpacaran."

"Yak, apa kau tuli, kau dengar tidak kata-kataku tadi."

Tifanny berbalik, lalu berjalan keluar ruang tadi menghempaskan pintu ruangan itu dengan kesal.

"Kenapa dia?"

Jessica memandang takjub pada temanya itu, tak pernah dia melihat Tiffany semarah tadi.

"Jangan Tanya padaku."

Tandas Yoona.

.

.

**Day 8**

"JaeJoong Oppa…!"

JaeJoong melirik malas pada sosok Yuri yang mengejarnya, dia menarik napas dalam lalu membuangnya dengan kesal.

"Ada apa?"

"Oppa, aku ingin bicara. Aku ingin membicarakan tentang hubungan kita."

JaeJoong menepuk kedua bahu Yuri dengan lembut, melihat wajah gadis itu tertunduk dalam membuat JaeJoong tak sampai hati saja.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir, dan itu sudah lebih seminggu yang lalu."

Yuri menatap mata hitam JaeJoong dengan pandangan kesedihan, tak tahukah JaeJoong kalau Yuri sangat mencintainya.

"Apa karena Tiffany? Atau karena Yunho oppa?"

JaeJoong memandang tak percaya pada Yuri dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis itu, bukan masalah Yunho, tapi masalah Tiffany.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kudengar kalau kau memutuskanku karena Tiffany, kau pacaran denganku karena dia teman dekatku, aku cukup terkejut saat mendengarnya dari beberapa siswi. Tapi kalau memang karena Tiffany, kenapa kau malah pacaran dengan Yunho oppa?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Yuri. Maafkan aku karena aku menyakiti hatimu dan…"

"Apa kau Gay?"

Belum sempat JaeJoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yuri sudah terlebih dahulu berucap.

"Apa kau Gay, JaeJoong oppa? Apa benar kau seorang Gay seperti yang dikatakan semua siswa dan siswi di sekolah ini."

JaeJoong mengepal genggamanya kuat, dia tak tahu mau bicara apa sekarang.

"Jadi benar kau Gay?"

Yuri terisak, digoncangnya tubuh JaeJoong dengan kuat.

"Itu alasanmu memutuskanku, apa kau tahu, aku sangan mencintaimu."

"Aku bukan Gay, dan kau benar, aku memacarimu untuk mendekati Tiffany, puas!"  
JaeJoong berbalik dan meninggalkan Yuri yang terisak di koridor sekolah yang sekarang sedang sangat sepi karena jam pulang sekolah sudah selesai dari 2 jam yang lalu.

"Jadi… Yunho oppa benar-benar Gay, dan kau menyukaiku, JaeJoong oppa?"  
Tiffany yang sejak tadi mendengar percakapan Yuri dan JaeJoong dari balik belokan yang tak jauh dari tempat JaeJoong dan Yuri berada terduduk lesu, tak menyangka kalau gossip yang beredar ternyata benar adanya, tentang Yunho-lah yang menembak JaeJoong. Gadis itu menangis, menangisi Jung Yunho, pria idamanya dari dia masuk kesekolah ini ternyata menyukai pria yang menyukainya. Rasa sakit hati dan cemburu terhadap JaeJoong membuat gadis itu terhunyuk. Tapi tak lama, tiba-tiba gadis itu menyeringai.

"Kim JaeJoong, akan kubuat kau mendapat hukuman karena telah menyukaiku, dan merebut Yunho oppa dariku. Dan akan aku buat kau dicampakan oleh Yunho oppa setelah itu aku yakin, Yunho oppa akan memilihku."

Masih ingat dengan FG Jung Yunho yang pisycopat, Tiffany lah salah satunya.

.

.

"JaeJoong-ah, minggu besok ayo kita pergi?"

Yunho melirik JaeJoong yang menyandarkan kepalanya kejendela mobil Audi Yunho. Kali ini mereka Cuma berdua saja, karena Junsu yang sudah pulang duluan, dan YooChun yang sedang berkencan dengan Yoona.

Setelah bertengkar dengan Yuri, JaeJoong langsung pulang, tapi belum juga dia sempat keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Yunho sudah mencegatnya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama, dibekali dengan kata-kata tentang perjanjian mereka, mau tak mau JaeJoong ikut juga.

Sambil bersenandung dan mengetuk jarinya pada stir dengan mata yang terus focus pada jalan, Yunho masih menunggu Jawaban JaeJoong tentang ajakannya.

"Mau pergi kemana?"  
akhirnya JaeJoong bersuara setelah bungkam beberapa menit.

"Ayo kita berkencan, kau menentukan tempatnya."

Jawab Yunho antusias. JaeJoong melirik Yunho dengan malas, dilihatnya mata musang itu menyipit karena sebuah senyum terulas di wajah tampanYunho.

"Untuk kali ini baiklah, kelihatannya aku juga butuh refleksing. Bagaimana kalau besok kau temani aku berbelanja."

Yunho mengangguk setujuh dengan usulah JaeJoong, tak sedikitpun dia membuang kesempatan langkah ini, kan jarang sekali JaeJoong mau diajak berpergian dengannya.

"Ne, besok akan aku jemput kau pagi-pagi sekali."

"Jangan pagi-pagi sekali, aku masih ingin tidur. Ah… jam 10 saja kau jemput aku, ne."

"Ne, BooJae."

"Huh~"

.

.

**Day 9**

Seperti janjinya kemarin bersama Yunho. Hari libur ini JaeJoong akan pergi berkencan (menurut yunho) bersama pria bermarga Jung itu.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang membingkai indah di kamar bercat Abu-abu itu jam 9 pagi, masih ada 1 jam dari perjanjiannya dan Yunho.

"Umma, aku… eh? Kau sudah datang?"  
JaeJoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya sangat terkejut saat melihat Yunho yang sedang berbicara dengan Ummanya.

"Nah, ini anaknya, ah… kau ini lama sekali, sudah setengan jam lebih Yunho menunggumu, JaeJoong-ya."

Mrs Kim sudah memberi death glarenya pada JaeJoong, tapi diacuhkan JaeJoong begitu saja.

"Janjinya 'kan jemput jam 10, ini masih jam 9 'kan?"  
"Kim JaeJoong, tak sopan sekali kau ini dengan Yunho."

"Ah~ tak apa, Ajhumma, aku yang salah."

"Ajhumma kebelakang dulu, akan ajhumma buatkan minuman dulu, Ne?"

"Jangan repot-repot ajhumma."

"Ah, tak apa."

Mrs Kim berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dan JaeJoong yang berada diruang tengan rumah kediaman keluarga 'Kim', JaeJoong melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, lalu menarik satu alisnya keatas.

"Akrab sekali kau dengan ummaku?"

Yunho kembali mendudukan dirinya disofa panjang yang langsung berhadapan dengan JaeJoong yang berdiri sekarang. Ditatapnya pria cantik itu. Kulit putih dengan seluruh keindahan yang ada diwajah pria itu, serta rambut hitam sebahu dan baju kemeja kotak-kota coklat dipadu dengan celana jeans biru tua, membuat Yunho semakin jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

"Ajhumma, aku pul… ah Jae hyung, sudah bangun. Mow? Yunho sunbae? Kapan datang?"

Pasangan YunJae itu menoleh kearah Junsu yang baru saja masuk, melihat JaeJoong danYunho bergantian.

"Pagi Junsu…"  
Sapa Yunho ramah, dan dibalas sebuah senyuman imut dari Junsu.

"Mau pergi ya?"  
"Ne, kami mau pergi berken…"

"Berbelanjan."

Potong JaeJoong cepat. Yunho tak sama sekali membantah, dia hanya diam memandang kedua 'Kim' itu.

"Ini minumannya. Aigoo, kemana saja kau, Kim Junsu, pagi-pagi sudah menghilang."  
setelah menaruh minuman Yunho, Mrs Kim berlari kearah Junsu, dan menjintak kepala anak dari adik suaminya itu.

"Appo, Ajhumma, aku Cuma pergi untuk membeli buku sebentar."

Bela Junsu, Mrs Kim mengangguk paham. JaeJoong langsung menghampiri ibunya dan memberikan kecupan pagi dipipi kiri Mrs Kim

"Umma, aku pergi sekarang, Ne. Yunho, Kajja."

Yunho langsung berdiri dan meminta izin pada Ibu JaeJoong untuk membawa anak semata wayangnya itu pergi, dengan sebuah senyum lembut, Mrs Kim mengizinkannya. Dan selang beberapa waktu pasangan itu sudah menjauh dari rumah sederhana keluarga Kim.

"Junsu-ya, hanya perasaan Ajhumma saja, atau Yunho seperti meminta izin kepada ibu kekasih perempuan untuk membawanya berkencan."

Celoteh Mrs Kim bingung. Junsu menarik sebuah senyum penuh makna kearah wanita paruh baya itu.

"Hanya perasaan Ajhumma saja."

~Y^^J~

sudah lebih 2 jam Yunho dan JaeJoong mengelilingi sebuah mall yang lumayan terkenal. Dan entah sudah berapa uang yang dikeluarkan Yunho untuk JaeJoong, membelikan berbagai macam keinginan JaeJoong, dari mulai baju, sepatu, Jeans, bahkan boneka dan pernak-pernih pun tak luput dibeli oleh pasangan YunJae itu, walau mungkin isi ATM nya sudah habis terkuras, tapi bagi Yunho dia sangat menikmati semua ini, dia sangat menyukai semua momen yang dianggapnya indah ini, melihat JaeJoong yang tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan merengut lucu membuat hatinya benar-benar damai.

"Aduh… Jauhnya."

JaeJoong berjinjit dengan hati-hati, saat ini dia dan Yunho sedang berada di sebuah toko buku, JaeJoong bilang dia ingin membeli sebuah Komik 'Naruto (?)' yang baru saja diterbitkan minggu ini. Dan sekarang pria cantik ini berusaha mengambil komik itu dibagian rak buku paling tinggi yang tak dapat dijangkaunya.

"Ah~ sedikit lagi."

Tangannya kembali menggapai-gapai komik yang dari tadi sudah diliriknya, dan kakinya semakin berjinjit. Capek dengan usahanya JaeJoong hendak berhenti, sampai sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di perutnya, dan tangan kekar satunya lagi menggapai komik incaran JaeJoong, dan

HAP~

Tangan itu dengan mudah mendapatkan komik itu dan memberikannya kepada JaeJoong.

"Ini, Boo, kalau butuh sesuatu panggil aku saja."

Ujar pemilik tangan itu tak lain dan tak bukan 'Jung Yunho'.

"Gomawo."

JaeJoong hendak berbalik arah dan melihat Yunho dibelakangnya, sampai dirasakannya tangan Yunho satunya yang berada di perutnya, memeluknya dari belakang dengan lembut. Tangan itu langsung dilepaskan JaeJoong dengan kasar.

"Yak… tak punya malu eoh. Kau mau cari mati? Berani sekali menyentuhku."

Setelah berteriak didepan pria itu JaeJoong berjalan menjauh, dia tak perduli dengan banyak orang yang melihat mereka akibat teriakan JaeJoong sendiri. Yunho menunduk dan meminta maaf pada para pengunjung toko buku itu yang menatap mereka dengan risi.

.

.

"Apa kau senang hari ini, Boo?"

JaeJoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, pria cantik bermata indah itu lebih sibuk dengan spageti yang dipesannya baru saja.

Yunho menghela napas berat, dilihatnya JaeJoong dengan sorot mata yang lembut, saat JaeJoong mendelik kearanya, Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Apa sih lihat-lihat? Kau tak makan?"

Yunho menggeleng. Tangannya terulur untuk membetulkan poni JaeJoong yang menutupi mata pria cantik itu.

"Dengan melihatmu saja, aku sudah kenyang, JaeJoong-ya."

"Huh~ kalau kenyang kenapa pesan makanan."

JaeJoong segera menghabiskan spagetinya. Diliriknya keadaan restoran Italia itu. Ya… JaeJoong dan Yunho sekarang sedang berada didalam restoran Italia langganan Yunho. Setelah pulang dari belanja tadi, Yunho mengajak JaeJoong makan, karena JaeJoong merengek dan bilang kalau dia kelaparan. Mana sampai hati Yunho melihat 'JaeJoong-nya' kelaparan.

.

Ditempat lain, masih direstoran yang sama, terlihat dua gadis remaja yang sedang asik dengan makanan mereka dan terlihat berbagi cerita.

"Tiffany-ah, bukan kah itu, Yunho oppa dan JaeJoong oppa?"

Wanita cantik berambut sedikit pirang mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah dua pria yang terlihat asik dengan dunia mereka, hanya berjarak 5 meja dari tempat mereka, membuat wanita bernama Tiffany itu dengan mudah menemukan objek yang diberitahu temannya tadi.

"Ne, kita kesana, Jessica-ah."

"Eh?"  
gadis bernama Jessica itu melirik temannya itu tak percaya. Dia tahu kalau kemarin Tiffany marah-marah saat mendengar Jung Yunho, pria taksirannya ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih, dan kekasih pria itu juga seorang pria. Jessica tak habis pikir, dia itu salah satu FG Yunho, bagaimana pun, Jessica tak akan pernah merestui Hubungan YunJae.

"Ayo ikut saja, apa kau mau melihat Yunho oppa bermesraan dengan pria itu."

Jaessica akhirnya mengikuti perintah Tiffany. Dilangkahkannya kaki itu kearah kedua pasangan itu.

"Ehmm, boleh kami ikut gabung. Yunho Oppa?"

Yunho dan JaeJoong sontak menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar sebuah suara yang berada tepat di samping Yunho, Tiffany dan Jessica tersenyum aneh melihat Yunho dan JaeJoong bergantian.

"Tiffany?"

JaeJoong merona saat dilihatnya Tiffany menoleh dan memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil padanya.

"Ne, JaeJoong Oppa, ah~ boleh kami gabung."

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Yunho ingin sekali mengatakan pada gadis itu 'Enak saja, tak lihat apa aku dan BooJae sedang berkencan.'

Tapi diurungkan oleh pria tampan itu. Mana mungkin dia melakukannya selain menjaga wibawah dan memandang kalau yang didepannya ini seorang wanita, apa lagi setelah dia tahu kalau JaeJoong sangat menyukai Tiffany, bisa-bisa dia didiamkan oleh BooJaenya itu.

"Bo-boleh, silahkan Tiffany, Jessica."  
JaeJoong menunjuk dua buah kursi yang kosong pada kedua gadis itu. Jessica sudah memandang Yunho dengan mata berbinar, sedangkan Yunho terlihat tak acuh pada kedua wanita itu.

"Aku ingin duduk di sampingmu, JaeJoong oppa. Apa boleh?"

"Mow?"

Jessica dan Yunho sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Tiffany. Jessica mengira kalau Tiffany pasti terbentur sesuatu dan, dan untuk Jung Yunho, pria itu menatap Tiffany tajam, dia sangat kesal dengan gadis itu. JaeJoong, ah~ jangan ditanya, pipinya benar-benar merona.

"Ne."

Baru saja Tiffany hendak menarik kursinya. Yunho sudah buru-buru berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan keras.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Kim JaeJoong!"  
"Eh?"

Setelah membayar makanan mereka, Yunho berjalan menjauhi meja yang di huni JaeJoong, Tiffany, dan Jessica itu. JaeJoong merengut kesal saat melihat punggung Yunho yang lama-kelamaan menjauh.

"Ah~ maaf, Tiffany, Jessica. Aku pulang dulu. Yunho sudah ingin pulang rupanya."

JaeJoong tersenyum canggung kearah dua gadis itu. Setelah membungkuk tubuhnya sedikit, JaeJoong mengejar Yunho.

"Hei~ Tiffany, kau gila? Kenapa malah mendekati JaeJoong oppa. Kau lupa kalau dia itu bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Yunho oppa."

Jessica menoel lengan Tiffany, gadis itu melihat raut wajah Tiffany yang tadinya biasa ternyata sudah mengukir sebuah seringai menakutkan.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat Yunho oppa cemburu, dan memutuskan JaeJoong oppa."  
"Mow?"  
"Kau tak tahu, Kim JaeJoong, ternyata menyukaiku, dan ternyata cinta Yunho oppa bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

.

.

.

TBC

**AN/Balas Repyu**

**Mian ne, milky lama updet…**

**Dan maaf juga kalau fic di chap ini rada gak nyambung ama chap 1-2, tapi tolong dinyambung-nyambunyi aja ya #maksa**

**-****Evil Thieves****:**

**Gomawo… repyu lagi ya^^**

**-****KishiZhera**

**Sudah lanjut, repyu lagi^^**

**-****Sora Hwang**

**Pasti banyak kok momen romantic di fic ini, kan ini buka fic angst… hehehe… sudah updet, walau gak asap, repyu lagi^^**

**-****irengiovanny**

**Hohoho… milky suka lihat Yundad menderita#dibakar… kalau yoosu, hanya tuhan dan author lah yang tahu….plak, sudah lanjut, repyu lagi^^**

**-****riska0122**

**Ne, kasihan Yundad#ikutan pukpuk yundad. YooSu? entar, kita lihat sama-sama, apa mereka bakal jadian? Uda updet, walau gak asap. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Julie YunJae**

**Jangan tonjok umma, entar muka cantiknya hilang…#karungi jaema. Sudah updet, tapi gak kilat. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Chaeyeon44**

**Iya…. JaeMa emang gak boleh suka ama tiffany(?)#nah loh. Ini sudah lanjut, walau gak cepat. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Lee Shurri**

**Ingin tahu jawabanya#pasang pose serius. Kita Tanya ama Jaema*buak. Benar… beda Cinta ama benci itu tipis. #Hug Lee-shi. Ok… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Cho hyuka**

**Belum sebulan, entar kalau sebulan author pertimbangkan untuk buat Jaema suka ama Yundad… repyu lagi^^**

**-diya**

**Sudah lanjut, makasih repyunya… repyu lagi^^**

**-Guest**

**Sudah lanjut, repyu lagi^^**

**-Nara-chan**

**tenang nara-chan, milky juga gak rela tiffany diperebutkan YunJae. Lebih baik YunJae memperebukan Milky*digampar YJS. Eh~ gak apa, gk bkal bosan, malah asik bacanya…^^ oke repyu lagi^^**

**-****KimShippo**

**Milky juga punya harapan yang sama dengamu di fic ini#taboke… sudah updet, walau gak cepat. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Ryani****  
sudah lanjut, repyu lagi^^**

**-****gery miku**

**Sudah updet, walau gak kilat. repyu lagi^^**

**-****desi2121**

**Ayo tebak sendiri^^, chap selanjutnya sudah updet… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Haiiro-Sora**

**Huuaaa~ ditagih lagi… #seret Changmin buat kissu Haiiro-shi... uda updet, walau gak kilat. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Chan Nuriza**

**Di chap ini dan chap selanjutnya akan milky rubah walau di chap ini mungkin masih ada kata-kata JaeJoong-ya, n Yoochun-ya, harap dimaklumi ya.… gomawo Chan-shi^^ repyu mu membangun. Repyu lagi^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Love For One Month**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T **

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, …xMinx…**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 3**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T COPAS**

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar keatas sofa, tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Waeyo, Hyung? Cepat sekali pulangnnya? Aku kira Hyung pergi berkencan dengan JaeJoong sunbae?"

Yunho memutar bola matanya kearah makhluk disebelahnya yang sibuk dengan perkerjaannya sendiri. 'Mengunyah, mengunyah, dan mengunyah. Eits… jangan salah,. Yang dikunyah makanan loh'.

"Kapan kau disini?"

Si objek melirik sang 'Hyung' dengan pandangan ingin membunuh.

"Dari tadi, bahkan sebelum kau pulang aku sudah ada disini. Apa kau bertengkar dengan Jae Sunbae?"

Ketus pria itu.

"Berisik kau, Jung Changmin."

Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan pemuda tinggi bernama 'Jung Changmin' itu, dengan pandangan malas.

"Hyung, kau tahu… kau seperti zombie."

Changmin mengolok Yunho sambil menjerit, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Yunho.

Jung Changmin, pria dengan tinggi 186 ini adalah anak kedua dari keluarga 'Jung', bagi Yunho, Changmin bukan sekedar Adik, dia juga teman dan sahabat. Tak jarang Yunho menceritakan kepada Changmin tentang banyak hal yang terkadang tak bisa diceritakannya pada YooChun dan orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Ish… menyebalkan. Kerumah Kyuhyun ah."

Changmin bangun dari sofanya, mematikan TV lalu keluar dari rumahnya setelah mengenakan swaeter tudung berwarna Jingga miliknya.

-Y^^J-

**Day 10**

JaeJoong melirik Junsu dengan tak berminat, melihat pria imut itu sedang sibuk dengan telpon di telinganya, terkadang dia juga mendengar Junsu tertawa sambil mengerucut bibir.

Ini sudah hampir jam 7 dan pria imut a.k.a Kim Junsu itu belum juga selesai dengan acara telpon menelponnya.

"Kim Junsu, ayo cepat, nanti kita terlambat."

Akhirnya Junsu menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan si penelpon, setelah mengatakan "Nado, aku juga merindukanmu, dan jangan tahan umma dan appa lama-lama disana." Kim bungsu itu menutup panggilannya.

"Junho?"

Junsu mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan JaeJoong.

"Seperti menelpon pacarmu saja?"

"Yak~ hyung, dia 'kan saudara kembarku, wajar aku menelponnya, lagipula kami sudah 2 tahun tak bertemu."

Junsu menunduk dalam, dengan sayang JaeJoong mengelus rambut pria imut itu.

"Suruh dia pulang libur kenaikan kelas tahun ini."

"Dia tak mau hyung."  
JaeJoong menghela napas berat. Sedih juga melihat sepupu manisnya ini bersedih seperti sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang ke Jepang liburan nanti."

Junsu berjalan kearah rak sepatu, mengambil sepatu sekolahnya, lalu duduk diatas sofa sambil memasang sepatunya, Ekor mata JaeJoong melirik Junsu,dia belum mendapatkan Jawaban dari pria itu.

"Aku juga berfikir begitu, tapi Umma tak boleh aku kesana sendiri."

"Pergi dengan ummamu?"

"Nanti akan aku coba membujuk umma."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat pasang sepatumu, kita pergi sekarang."

-Y^^J-

"JaeJoong-ah, Junsu…"

JaeJoong mengela napas sedalam mungkin, lalu mengeluarkannya, diliriknya Junsu yang melambai kearah sosok pria tampan yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Yunho sunbae, YooChun Sunbae…."

Junsu memanggil nama Yunho dan Yoochun sudah berada di depan rumah kediaman keluarga 'Kim' itu dengan semangat. Yunho membalas lambaian tangan Junsu dengan ceria, sedangkan YooChun cuma menyenderkan tubuhnya pada mobil Audi Yunho dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dada.

Junsu menyeret JaeJoong mendekat pada dua pria idola sekolah mereka itu. Setelah sampai, Junsu memberi senyum termanisnya pada 2U terlebih lagi YooChun, dan membuat YooChun harus membuang muka kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipi Chubbynya itu.

"Sudah lama menunggu? Maaf tadi aku keasikkan menelpon saudara kembarku di Jepang."  
"Tak apa, kami juga baru sampai kok."

Yunho menjawab dengan santai, mata musangnnya memandang JaeJoong dengan intens.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak omong, ayo pergi."

YooChun segerah masuk kedalam Audi Yunho, gerah juga melihat Junsu dan Yunho bicara sedekat itu, seolah-olah dia dan JaeJoong tak dianggap sama sekali. Walaupun YooChun tahu kalau Yunho tak mungkin menyukai pria imut-nya itu, karena Yunho sudah terlalu buta dengan cintanya terhadap pria cantik di samping Junsu.

"Ah… ya, ayo berangkat sekarang."

.

.

.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Kedua evil itu terlihat tertawa dan kadang-kadang bercerita dengan cerita-cerita yang menurut mereka lucu.

"Hei, Min, kau lihat tadi bagaimana Hyoyeon dikerjain oleh rombongan Yoona?"

"Ya, aku lihat… hah… dasar beraninya main kroyok, coba lihat kemarin saat Boa Soensaengnim menyuruh mereka lompat katak, gak ada yang berani melawan."

"Kau benar min, lihat muka Jessica saat itu, hahaha… lucu sekali."

"Benar… hahaha…"

Begitulah isi pembicaraan kedua evil itu berlangsung. Kyuhyun memberhentikan langkahnya saat bola matanya menangkap sesuatu yang dilihatnya diarea parkiran.

"Bukankah itu Hyungmu?akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat 'Kim' bersaudara itu sering sekali pulang dan pergi bersama Yunho Hyung dan Yoochun Hyung."

Changmin memutar bola matanya kearah objek yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun tadi. Ya… dia melihat sang kakak sedang bersama sahabat terbaiknya dan kedua 'Kim' bersaudara.

"Ku dengar, Yunho Hyung pacaran dengan Jae sunbae? Benarkah itu."

Changmin menggaruk dagunya, dia berpose seolah-olah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Menurutmu?"

"Yak…! Menyebalkan, aku serius, Jung Changmin."

Changmin tersenyum lalu tak lama senyuman itu menjadi sebuah seringai.

"Ne, mereka memang pacaran. Bukankah Yunho hyung dan JaeJoong sunbae sangat cocok."

Kyuhyun kembali mengededarkan pandangannya pada pasangan YunJae itu.

"Ne, kurasa mereka cocok, cantik dan tampan. Eh… tunggu dulu."

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya kearah Changmin, mempertemukan kedua bola mata coklatnya dengan kedua manik hitam Changmin.

"Yunho Hyung Gay?"

Dengan sangat matap Changmin mengangguk. Lalu memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau jijik dengan Hyung ku?"  
"Ani, hanya terkejut saja. Kau sendiri… apa kau Gay?"

Changmin terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ditatapnya pria itu dalam, tapi bola mata Kyuhyun masih setia melihat momen-momen YunJae dan pasangan YooSu yang dikacangi oleh kedua pria itu.

"Jika aku seorang Gay, kau lah yang harus jadi uke ku Kyunnie~" Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat merasakan hembusan napas Changmin yang mengenai tengkuknya.

"Yak kau ini…"  
"Hahahaha…."

"Kalau kau seevil itu, jangan harap aku mau jadi uke mu, kau yang harus jadi ukeku."

"Hei… hei… jangan marah, aku bercanda. Mana mau aku jadi uke mu."

"Kyuhyun-ah, Changminnie…"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin memandang Junsu yang berlari kearahnya dengan mata berbinar. Pria lumba-lumba itu langsung memeluk Changmin dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan, membuat kedua pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu langsung protes minta dilepaskan.

"Su… se-sak."

Kyuhyun mendorong Junsu dengan paksa, sehingga pelukan maut dari pria imut itu akhirnya lepas juga.

"Pagi…"

Junsu memberikan salam plus senyum imutnya pada dua pria itu, dan langsung dibalas sebuah jitakan dari Changmin.

"Jangan sok imut."

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat pria imut itu tambah imut.

"Aku tak sok imut, kau nya saja yang terlalu tempramental Changminnie."

"Huh…"  
Changmin membuang mukanya kesamping mendengar perkataan Junsu. Changmin, Kyuhyun, dan Junsu adalah teman sekelas sekaligus teman baik. Walau begitu, masih saja terjadi keributa kecil antara Junsu dan Changmin, dan ujung-ujungnya Kyuhyun yang menengahi.

"Hei, masih pagi sudah bertengkar. Apa kalian tidak bisa sedikit dewasa. Seperti anak kecil saja."

Nah kah benar, pahlawan penengah akhirnya muncul.

"Dia nya saja yang seperti anak kecil."

Protes Changmin tak terima dikatain anak kecil oleh Kyuhyun.

"Changminnie menyebalkan."

Junsu menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras, membuat MinKyu menggeleng sambil berdecak melihat kelakuan pria itu. Hei, umur junsu itu 17 tahun (di fic ini tentunya) tapi kelakuannya seperti anak laki-laki berumur 3 tahun.

"Boleh aku ikut bargabung?"

YooChun tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Junsu, membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin tersenyum atas kehadiran YooChun. YooChun sudah sangat mengenal Changmin sejak lama, mengingat pria itu sering sekali bermain kerumah kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Hyung…" Teriak Minkyu

"Su… sunbae." Kalau yang ini Junsu.

"Panggil aku Hyung saja, terlihat lebih akrab 'kan, Junsu-ah?"

BLUS…

Dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-ah' dibelakang namanya membuat Junsu merona. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. MinKyu yang melihat pasangan YooSu itu Cuma saling menatap dan kemudian mengeluarkan evil smirk mereka.

"Wah… Su, kau merona… huahahaha…"

Changmin mulai menggoda Junsu. Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan patner evilnya itu. MinKyu memang sudah tahu sejak lama kalau Junsu sangat mengagumi YooChun.

"YooChun hyung, sana… sana antar Junsu kekelas."  
Kyuhyun mendorong Junsu kearah YooChun, Junsu yang memang tak siap atas dorongan itu langsung limbung, dan yang paling membuat MinKyu berteriak heboh adalah Junsu malah limbung kepelukan YooChun.

"Romantisnya… hei Min, kau tak pernah memelukku seperti itu?"

Kontan saja wajah Junsu dan YooChun langsung merah bersamaan saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin aku peluk? Kau harus lari 300 kali lapangan basket itu, terjun dari atap sekolah, dan mati ditabrak kereta, baru aku akan memelukmu. Hahaha…"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal sekali kalau dia harus kalah dari Changmin.

"Kau kejam sekali, Min. Awas ya."

Kyuhyun sudah mulai mengejar Changmin dan hendak memukul kepala Pria itu, tapi Changmin malah sudah berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Junsu baru menyadari kalau YooChun masih memeluknya erat, pria itu mencoba melihat wajah YooChun yang mengamati MinKyu yang asik kejar-kejaran itu sambil tertawa.

BLUS…

BLUS…

BLUS…

Diliriknya lengan YooChun yang masih melingkar di perutnya. Oh God, dia ingin pingsan sekarang. Dengan takut dilihatnya isi koridor sekolah yang menatapnya dan YooChun.

"Sun… ah~ hyung, bisa lepaskan?"  
Yoochun akhirnya sadar kalau dia masih memeluk Junsu dan membuat jarak diantara mereka sedekat ini. Dapat dirasakannya jantungnya yang berdebar kencang dan jantung Junsu yang juga berdebar.

"Ah~ Maaf."

Dengan cepat YooChun melepaskan pelukannya lalu berlalu dengan wajah yang dibuat se-cool mungkin, sedangkan Junsu, pria imut itu terlihat menunduk malu sambil menekuk mukanya sedalam mungkin.

.

.

.

**Day 11**

Yunho menghela napas berat, hari-harinya semakin hari semakin terasa berat. Sudah hari kesebelas, tapi pria cantiknya 'Kim JaeJoong' belum juga menunjukkan kalau pria itu menyukainya.

"Boo~"

Yunho memutar tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri, lelah sekali dia hari ini, setelah latihan basket tadi, dia juga harus mengantar JaeJoong pulang. Tangan kirinya menggapai ponsel yang terletak dimeja nakas, dilihatnya ponsel itu sebentar. Wajah JaeJoong menjadi wallpaper di ponsel itu, senyum lembut mengukir di wajah tampannya, Yunho masih ingat bagaimana dia meminta kepada Junsu foto-foto JaeJoong itu, untung saja sepupu JaeJoong yang baik hati itu mau memberikannya.

Mata musang itu membulat saat dilihatnya tanggal yang tertera di ponselnya, tanggal 1 februari, dan tiga hari lagi JaeJoong ulangtahun. Ah… dia harus menyiapkan sesuatu yang indah untuk BooJaenya itu tepat dihari ulangtahunya.

.

.

**Day 12**

Dengan heboh Junsu menarik JaeJoong keluar dari rumah pagi ini, sebenarnya dia tak sabar ingin pergi bersama dengan Yunho dan YooChun yang selalu menjemputnya setiap hari. Semenjak Yunho sering menjemputnya dan JaeJoong, Junsu jadi bisa duduk berdekatan dengan YooChun berdua saja di belakang, walau selama ini mereka berdua jarang terlihat berbicara, paling hanya Yunho yang selalu menanyakan ini dan itu pada YooSuJae.

Junsu dan JaeJoong mematung ditempat, saat mereka melihat dua mobil Audi putih dan BMW hitam terparkir di halaman rumah keluarga 'Kim' yang sederhana itu. Mereka dapat melihat Yunho yang berdiri disamping Audi-nya sambil melambai, dan YooChun yang berdiri di samping BMW itu dengan tangan terlipat. YooChun berjalan kearah Junsu saat dilihatnya pria imut itu keluar dari rumah JaeJoong.

"Junsu-ah, kau semobil denganku ya? Kebetulah aku bawa mobil hari ini, ah… bagaimana kalau besok-besok kau juga aku antar jemput."

JaeJoong menarik satu alisnya keatas, dilihatnya sepupunya itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Pipi pria lumba-lumba itu memerah ada perasaan senang bercampur malu sekarang.

"Pergilah, aku akan berangkat dengan Yunho."

JaeJoong berjalan melewati YooSu, lalu masuk kedalam mobil Yunho. Tak lama kemudian Audi itu sudah hilang dari pandangan YooSu.

"Kajja, nanti kita terlambat."

Ragu-ragu, akhirnya Junsu mau juga masuk kedalam BMW, itu, YooChun bersorak dalam hati, akhirnya rencana untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Junsu berjalan dengan baik.

.

"Boo, nanti apa kau pulang sore lagi?"

JaeJoong yang hendak melepas sabuk pengamannya itu Langsung memandang Yunho yang juga memandangnya, mereka sudah berada di area sekolah, walau masih didalam mobil.

"Ya, aku hari ini ada piket? Apa kau ada latihan hari ini?"

"Tidak."

"Oh… kalau kau mau pulang dulu, pulanglah, aku bisa naik bus…"

JaeJoong baru saja hendak keluar sampai tangan Yunho mencegat pergerakannya.

"Akan aku tunggu di depan gerbang, ne… aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri."  
JaeJoong mengangguk, setelah melihat respon JaeJoong, Yunho langsung melepaskan gengaman tanganya, dan membiarkan JaeJoong pergi.

.

Tiffany berlari kecil mengejar JaeJoong yang bersiul ria sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dia berencana untuk mengajak Pria cantik itu pulang bersama. Ah… itu bukan karena Tiffany menyukai JaeJoong, itu hanya salah satu dari bagian rencananya.

"JaeJoong Oppa….!"

JaeJoong membalik tubuhnya, wajah pria cantik itu langsung memerah saat dilihanya wanita taksiranya berlari kearanya.

"Tiffany?"

Tiffany berhenti saat tubuhnya sudah hampir sampai didekat JaeJoong, jarak mereka yang cukup dekat dapat membuat JaeJoong merasa hawa panas disekitar pipinya.

"Oppa, pulang bersama dengaku, Ne?"

"Eh?"

Wanita itu tersenyum (sok) manis dihadapan JaeJoong. Lalu di lihatnya jam tangannya yang sudah menujukan pukul setengan 6 sore.

"Ini sudah sangat sore, oppa. Aku takut pulang sendiri." Rajuk Tiffany.

"Tapi, aku…"

"Kau bisa bawa mobilkan? Bawa mobilku ne."

JaeJoong sedikit menimang ajakan Tiffany. Saat menimang-nimang ajakan itu, JaeJoong teringat pada Yunho yang pasti sekarang sedang menunggungnya.

"Oppa, ayolah…"

JaeJoong kembail harus berfikir, jarang sekali dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Tiffany.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya JaeJoong mengambil kunci mobil Tiffany dan berjalan kearah parkiran bersama gadis itu. Saat melewati gerbang sekolah, JaeJoong dapat melihat Yunho dari kaca mobil Tiffany yang satu arah itu, dilihatnya Yunho sedang bersender didepan mobilnya, sambil berkali-kali melihat jam tangan mewah milik pria tanpan itu, ingin rasanya JaeJoong berhenti dan memberitahukah Yunho kalau dia akan pulang bersama Tiffany, tapi diurungkanya, karena dia takut nanti Yunho malah menyeretnya keluar dari mobil Tiffany, dan hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk bisa dekat dengan gadis itu. Tanpa JaeJoong sadari, Tiffany sudah mengukir sebuah senyum mematikan diwajahnya melihat JaeJoong yang dengan tega membiarkan Yunho menunggunya.

.

Sudah jam 7 malam, Yunho masih berada di sekolah. Beruntung sekolah itu belum ditutup oleh penjaga. Dengan wajah yang gelisah dan raut muka yang menampkan ke khawatiran. Yunho mengitari seluruh kelas bahkan ruangan sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi itu pun tak luput dari mata musangnnya.

"Boo… BooJae…"

Suara Yunho menggemah memanggil-manggil nama JaeJoong, sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba menghubungi JaeJoong, tapi tak sekalipun diangkat oleh pria cantik itu. Dia sangat takut kalau JaeJoong kenapa-napa.

Ponsel disakunya bergetar, dirogotnya saku celana seragam itu, layar ponselnya menampilkan nama 'BooJae Calling'

Senyumnya mengembang, dengan segerah di tekanya tombol hijau.

'-Boo, kau dimana? Apa kau tak apa-apa?-'

Suara Yunho terdengar mendesak, dia ingin tahu keadaan JaeJoong sekarang.

'-Kau di mana Yun?-'

Terdengar suara merdu JaeJoong dari seberang sana.

'-Aku masih di sekolah? Apa kau tak apa-apa? Aku akan kesana menjemputmu? Katakan kau dimana?-'

'-Aku sudah berada di rumah, tadi aku pulang bersama Tiffany, sekarang kau tak usah khawatir, pulanglah.-'

Yunho mengepal tanganya kuat. Sakit sekali rasanya, sampai semalam ini dia menunggu pria cantik itu, ternyata orang yang ditunggu pulang bersama wanita yang ditaksir pria cantik itu. Sungguh, darahnya mendidih sampai diubun-ubun, tapi tetap ditahannya, dia tak mau dan tak akan pernah memarahi JaeJoong.

'-Baiklah, besok akan ku jemput kau di rumah ne?-'

'-Ne-'

PIK…

Sambungan itu terputus. Dengan lemas Yunho berjalan kearah Audinya yang diparkirnya di depan gerbang sekolah

.

.

Yunho membuka pintu utama kediaman 'Jung' dengan kasar. Dengan langkah gontai, pria tampan itu masuk lalu melempar kunci mobilnya asal kearah meja TV. Changmin yang melihat keadaan hyung nya itu menarik satu alisnya ke atas.

"Kenapa baru pulang Hyung?"

Yunho menghempas tubuhnya disamping Changmin yang sedang menyaksikan acara TV faforitnya. Dengan ekor mata sipitnya, Changmin melirik Yunho yang mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Min…"

Akhirnya Changmin bergeser menghadap saudara satu-satunya itu. Ada raut kecewa, benci dan sedih diwajah sang hyung.

"Kau ada masalah? Ayo ceritakan padaku?"

"Aku…, ah sudahlah Min, aku mau istirahat."  
Yunho merentangkan kedua tangannya di sandaran sofa, matanya tertutup rapat. Changmin tahu kalau masalah yang dihadapi Hyungnya itu pasti berkaitan dengan pria yang sangat dicintai hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Apa karena JaeJoong sunbae?"

Yunho membuka matanya, sebuah senyum bertengger di wajah Yunho. Yeah.. Changmin memang selalu bisa menebak apa yang jadi beban pikirannya. Ditinggal oleh kedua orang tua mereka yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, membuat mereka berdua mau tak mau memang harus saling mengerti dan berbagi.

"Dia mengacuhkanku hari ini-"

"-Bukankah dia selalu mengacuhkanmu?"

Potong Changmin cepat, diliriknya stoples yang ada diatas meja didepannya. Dijangkaunya stoples berisi kripik kentang itu, lalu dibukanya berlahan, sambil menunggu Yunho berbicara.

"Kali ini dia mengacuhkanku demi Tiffany…"  
satu keripik kentang masuk kedalam mulut Changmin, pria tampan yang ada dihadapan Yunho itu masih setia mendengarkan isi hati kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Menurutmu, apa dia mencintaiku?"  
Changmin berhenti mengunyah, kali ini dia malah mengambil gelas berisi Jus Jeruk yang tadi dibuatnya. Setelah meminum isinya seperempat, Changmin kembali menaruh gelas itu dimeja.

"Dari awal bukankah kau tahu kalau dia tak menyukaimu? Lalu kenapa masih bertanya?"

Yunho tersenyum kecut, matanya sama sekali tak memandang kearah Changmin, malah laki-laki itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau betul…"

Tatapan mata Yunho terlihat kosong memandang kearah TV. Changmin menghela napas berat, lalu kembali meraup keripik kentangnya.

"Kau bukan seperti hyungku saja. Masa dengan nenek sihir seperti Tiffany kalah, bukankah kau pernah bilang akan membuat JaeJoong sunbae menyukaimu. Kau bahkan belum bertempur hyung."

Yunho kembali tersenyum mendengar perkataan Changmin, senyum lembut disertai sebuah tarikan napas legah.

"Apa dia bisa menyukaiku suatu saat nanti."

"Mungkin. Lagipula kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan menyerah. Perjanjian kalian masih sangat lama. Satu bulan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mendapatkan seorang Kim JaeJoong."

"Hei… satu bulan itu bukan waktu yang lama."

Changmin menaruh stoples di pangkuannya kelantai, diraihnya bahu Yunho, sehingga sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Kedua mata Jung brother itu saling berhadapan.

"Tsk, Kau benar-benar bukan hyungku. Kau bahkan bisa menaklukkan satu sekolah dalam waktu 3 bulan, kau ingat saat hari pertama kau masuk sekolah, kau bercerita padaku kalau perempuan-perempuan disekolah kita selalu mengejarmu. Well kalau dalam satu bulan kau tak bisa mendapatkan Kim JaeJoong, lebih baik kau hanyut di sungai Han"

Lagi-lagi Yunho tersenyum mendengar perkatan Changmin. Kali ini Changmin membalas senyuman itu juga.

"Anggap saja Tiffany sebagai batu sandungan untukmu saat ini. Semua tak ada yang berjalan mulus sesuai keinginan, Ingat itu Hyung."

Changmin kembali mengambil stoples di lantai lalu mengambil isi nya dan mengunyahnya santai.

"Kau memang adik terbaikku."

Puji Yunho, Changmin menarik satu seringai kecil, matanya kembali focus pada acara TV.

"Kau meremehkanku, hmmm… jika kau ingin, aku bisa mengerjai Tiffany."

"Tidak, biarkan aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa, dilirknya Changmin yang menengadah menatapnya, setelah tersenyum kearah sang adik, Yunho melangkah menuju kamar tercintanya di lantai dua.

"Aku akan mempertaruhkan semua makanan kesayanganku padamu, ku pastikan kalau JaeJoong sunbae pasti bisa bertekuk lutut dihadapannmu Hyung."

Bisik Changmin liri

.

.

**Day 13**  
Yunho baru saja sampai dikediaman rumah JaeJoong, kali ini dia tak ditemani YooChun. Sohib akrabnya itu tadi pagi-pagi sekali menelponya dan mengatakan akan menjemput Junsu untuk pergi bersama duluan. Makanya pagi ini dia sendirian menjemput JaeJoong.

Pria cantik itu terlihat berjalan menuju tempatnya berpijak, setelah merasa cukup dekat, pria cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yunho dalam.

"Park YooChun, tadi pagi-pagi sekali menjemput sepupuku…"

Adu JaeJoong padanya. Yunho terlihat mengerutkan dahinya sebentar, lalu memasang wajah mempesonanya.

"Aku tahu, dia sudah memberi tahu ku duluan, kau merasa tak suka, hmmm?"

JaeJoong menyenderkan tubuhnya di samping Yunho yang menyenderkan tubuhnya di badan Audi putihnya.

"Aku tak suka YooChun dekat-dekat dengan Junsu, temanmu itu playboy."

Yunho tertawa renyah. "Temanku? Bukankah dia juga temanmu?"

"Hanya teman sekelas, kau ingat. Bukankah dia teman baikmu."

Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya, membukakan pintu penumpang di bagian depan lalu menatap JaeJoong intens.

"YooChun tak akan mempermaikan Junsu seperti yang lain, percaya kata-kataku. Dia terlalu menyukai Junsu."

JaeJoong mengaitkan kedua lenganya di dada. "Kau pikir aku percaya dengan temanmu itu?, Junsu terlalu polos untuk disakiti."

Sebuah sedan dengan warnah Pink mencolok berhenti tepat di depan audi putih Yunho, pasangan YunJae itu melirik kearah sedan itu. Seorang wanita berperawakan cantik dengan rambut panjang tergerai keluar dari dalam sedan pink itu.

"Oppa, JaeJoong oppa…!"  
"Tiffany."

JaeJoong memasang ekpresi terkejut, tak menyangkah kalau gadis itu datang ke kediamannya saat ini. Yunho mengepal jari-jarinya kuat. Beruntung manusia didepannya ini bergender perempuan, kalau laki-laki pasti sudah habis dia ditangan Yunho.

"Eh~ Yunho oppa juga ada. JaeJoong oppa, aku kemari untuk menjemputmu, ayo pergi bersamaku."

Tiffany berlari kecil kearah JaeJoong, lalu memeluk lengan kekar JaeJoong erat.

Mata besar nan polos milik JaeJoong itu sontak membulat sempurna, ada perasaan tak enak pada dirinya saat tanpa sengaja mata dengan manic hitam itu menemukan Yunho mengepal erat, sampai buku-buku Jarinya memutih.

"Ayo oppa, kita sudah hampir terlambat."

"Tiffany, aku sudah dijemput Yunho."

JaeJoong menatap Tiffany dan Yunho bergantian.

"Yunho oppa, izinkan JaeJoong oppa pergi bersamaku ne?"

"Tanyakan saja pada JaeJoong sendiri, aku tak punya hak untuk menentukannya."  
Tiffany memasang muka memelas kearah JaeJoong, dengn satu tarikan napas JaeJoong menepuk pelan bahu Yunho.

"Yun, aku pergi bersamanya ne. kau pergi sendiri saja."

Mata musang itu membulat saat dia mendengar kalau JaeJoong lebih memilih wanita itu dibandingkan dengannya.

JaeJoong berlalu dengan Tiffany yang masih mengandeng lengannya mesra meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap punggungnya dengan perasaan kecewa. Hari ini dia bertekat untuk membolos, sakit sekali hatinya saat ini.

.

.

JaeJoong memandang nanar kearah bangku kosong di samping YooChun, padahal sudah jam istirahat, tapi Yunho belum juga muncul. Padahal tadi pagi Yunho datang dan menjemputnya, tapi semenjak JaeJoong mengatakan akan pergi bersama Tiffany, Yunho malah menghilang sampai sekarang.

Junjur saja, JaeJoong merasa Khawatir saat ini. Dia takut Yunho kenapa-napa. Dia tahu kalau perlakuannya pada Yunho bisa dikatakan jahat, tapi apa mau dikata, dia hanya tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mendakiti Tiffany.

"Kau dimana Yun?"

Bisiknya untuk diri sendiri.

.

.

Dari pagi sampai malam hari, JaeJoong belum juga mendapatkan kabar dari Yunho, ingin sekali rasangan menanyakan keberadaan pria itu pada YooChun atau Changmin orang-orang terdekat Yunho. Tapi gensinya terlalu besar. Ingin menghubunginya dia takut nanti Yunho malah besar kepala.

Tubuh putih JaeJoong yang berbaut kaos singlet berwana kream itu berputa-puta tak tentu arah. Malam ini dia benar-benar merasah gelisah, ada kalanya pria cantik itu malah berbaring telentang dan menghadap kearah langit-langit kamarnya sambil mengggumamkan nama 'Yunho'.

"Yunho…"

Tit… tit…

Sebuah pesan masuk terlihat di ponselnya, saat melihat siapa pengirim pesan itu wajahnya berseri.

FROM :

Yunho

0xxxxxxxx

03-02-20xx

20:42

Besok tepat tanggal 4 Februari, kau ingat, itu hari ulang tahunmu, aku bermaksud untuk merayakannya berdua saja denganmu. Jika kau mau, aku akan menunggumu di café Mirotic besok malam.

Mungkin besok aku tak akan pergi kesekolah lagi, tubuh ku benar-benar lelah saat ini. Aku ingin istirahat sehari lagi. Katakan pada YooChun kalau dia menanyakanku. Aku sudah meminta Changmin mengantarkan surat izin pada Soensaengnim.

Selamat malam, tidurlah yang nyenyak dan mimpi indah, BooJaeJoongie.^^

Setelah membaca pesan yang dikatagorikan cukup panjang itu, JaeJoong menaruh ponselnya di meja nakas. Matanya kembali menerawang, tapi tak lama, mata besar itu akhirnya menutup karena rasa kantuk yang cukup mengganggunya. Membawa pemilik wajah cantik itu mengarungi mimpi indahnya seperti harapan Yunho dipesannya tadi.

.

.

**Day 14**

Hari ini mau tak mau JaeJoong harus berangkat bersama YooChun dan Junsu, karena Yunho tak menjemputnya. Selain itu juga karena Junsu merengek agar dia mau pergi bersama dengan YooSu couple itu.

"Yunho sakit, apa kau tahu?"  
JaeJoong membuka pembicaraan saat mobil BMW YooChun membelah Jalan raya yang sangat ramai pagi ini.

"Aku tahu, Changmin yang memberitahuku tadi. Saat aku mencoba menghubunginya, Changmin yang mengangkat ponselnya."

Jelas YooChun, sesekali pria berpipi Chubby itu melirik JaeJoong yang duduk di bangku belakang dengan kaca sepionnya.

"Dia sakit apa?"

JaeJoong bertanya dengan nada datar, walau masih tertangkap jelas oleh YooSu ada nada Khawatir. Junsu menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum kecil, apa JaeJoong akhirnya bisa menyukai laki-laki itu? Itulah yang dipikirkan Junsu.

"Aku tak tahu, dia bukan orang yang gampang sakit. Changmin tak mengatakan dia sakit apa? Kau kekasihnyakan, kenapa tak menanyakan langsung padanya."

YooChun melirik Junsu yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya, kelihatannya pria imut itu sedang menyembunyikan rasa lucunya dari JaeJoong. Bisa mati dia kalau JaeJoong tahu dia menertawakan pria cantik itu.

"Kau teman baiknya. Aku rasa kau lebih tahu dariku tentangnya."

"Aku tahu, tapi selama beberapa hari ini, bukannya dia selalu bersamamu? Bahkan dia terlihat acuh padaku."

Hening, JaeJoong tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Benar kata YooChun, Dia adalah kekasih Yunho (walau itu menurut pandangan Yunho sendiri) dan beberapa hari ini Yunho memang selalu bersamanya, menemaninya dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Selama ini dia memang tak pernah mau tahu tentang Yunho sedikitpun, padahal Yunho selalu mencari tahu tentangnya bahkan hal-hal kecil yang disukainya dan tak disukainya pun Yunho tahu.

"Hyung, selamat ulang tahu ne, ini untukmu."

Junsu membuyarkan lamunan JaeJoong, sebuah kotak yang tak begitu besar sudah bertengger indah di atas pangkuannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Junsu dan YooChun saling melirik. Dengan antusias JaeJoong membuka kota dengan bungkus kado berwarna merah menyala itu. Waw… sebuah Jam tangan didalamnya. JaeJoong memandang Junsu, lalu mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

"Gomawo ne, Junsu-ah."

"Bukan hanya aku yang membelikannya, YooChun juga ikut memilih."

JaeJoong melirik YooChun yang telihat acuh itu sedang focus pada stirnya. Tangannya menepuk bahu YooChun lembut.

"Gomawo, YooChun."

YooChun Cuma membalas dengan gumaman pelan.

.

.

TBC

**A/N+Balas repyu**

**-Julie YunJae**

**Sudah milky usahain untuk updet, walau gak kilat, repyu lagi…^^**

**-desi1212**

**Yoona Cuma untuk pemain pendukung aja, maklum Chun ajhunsi itu kan playboy. Di chap ini YooSu momen sudah milky usahain dan bang Min juga sudah muncul di chap ini. Repyu lagi…^^**

**-Nina317Elf**

**Semoga…hehehe… repyu lagi…^^**

**-meirah.1111**

**Hahaha… benar tuh, Jung Yunho Cuma punya Jung JaeJoong seorang. Repyu lagi^^**

**-Haiiro-Sora**

**Tiffany kan memang menyebalkan#dibunuh sone. Benar, Jaema sok jual mahal tuh#tos…(digampar Jaema). Repyu lagi…^^**

**-CassieMelody**

**Sudah lanjut, repyu lagi…**

**-Evil Thieves**

**Hehehehe… repyu lagi^^**

** .9**

**Ini sudah ada kelanjutannya… repyu lagi^^**

**-irengiovanny**

**Pasti ada mesra-mesraan YunJae nya, tapi belum sekrang. Kan sebulan masih lama…**

**Sebenarnya YooSu sudah saling suka, walau di fic ini belum kelihatan jelas. Ini sudah lanjut. Repyu lagi…^^**

**-riska0122**

**Wew~ tiffany jangan dibasmi dulu, cz milky masih perlu tiffany buat ni …sudah lanjut.**

**Repyu lagi…^^**

**-saitou hitomi**

**Jangan tabok Jaema… entar yunpa marah…. Kalau mau nabok tiffany, milky ikut ya^^ #ditabok sone. Udah lanjut nih… repyu lagi…^^**

**-Diya**

**Semoga di chap ini sudah lumayan panjang. Maklum, otaknya mentok. Sudah updet…repyu lagi…^^**

**-Ryani**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi…^^**

**-Nara-Chan**

**Jangan gorok tiffany dulu, dia masih diperlukan dalam fic ini ^^. Ide bagus tuh, tapi entar nih fic bakal naik rate… ok, repyu lagi…^^**

**-namikaze**

**Junsu ama YooChun memang saling menyukai kok (buka kartu) tp milky masih mau main-main dulu ama YooSu couple di fic ini muahaha evil smirk... repyu lagi…^^**

**-Guest**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-KishiZhera**

**Gak apa". Ya begitulah, cinta segitiga antara YunJaeTiffany… di chap ini masih belum bisa kasih blusing" untuk YunJae couple, mungkin konflik nya bakal dimulai dari sini.#hug Changmin. Tapi tunggu aja, pasti ada blusing" nya. Gomawo, repyu lagi….^^**

**-geri miku**

**Milky juga gak tahu kenapa jaema suka ama tiffany #pose mikir. Lihat aja entar, apa Jaema bakal jatuh hati ama Yunpa apa gak… repyu lagi…^^**

**-KimShippo**

**Jangan cekik mereka dulu, entar kalau ff na sudah tamat baru boleh… hehehe… repyu lagi…^^**

**-Momo Dwi98 Casshipper**

**Tenang, konflikngnya gak berat, cz milky jg gak tega lihat Yunpa menderita…#popo Yundad…Repyu lagi…^^**

**-Aoi Ko Mamoru**

**Milky kan orangnya lumayan tegaan, walau gak tega-tega amat sih… hehehe… ok, repyu lagi…**

**Makasih yang sudah repyu, jangan lupa buat repyu lagi ya, bagi teman-teman yg blum sempat milky bales repyunya n namanya yg rada typo, mian, cz milky lihat dari hp sih. **

**Milky rada bingung, ini ff yg eror, atau apa, kenapa jumlah repyu yg masuk tak sesuai dengan jumlah repyu yang tertera. (aduh, bahasanya…)**

**Ok… repyu lagi ya^^**

**Micky_Milky**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Love For One Month**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T **

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, …xMinx…**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 4**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T COPAS**

Kim JaeJoong, pria cantik itu terlihat sedang menatap pantulannya di cermin, sudah lebih dari 1 jam, pria dengan mata besar nan polos itu sibuk dengan pakaiannya. Padahal dia hanya ingin pergi merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Jung Yunho di sebuah café tempat janjian mereka.

Entah kenapa malam ini JaeJoong ingin terlihat sangat menawan, Entah untuk siapa dia melakukannya, apa untuk membuat Jung Yunho terkesan atau malah untuk memberitahu pada dunia kalau Kim JaeJoong bukanlah pria biasa seperti yang dikatakan teman-temannya di sekolah.

Kaus v-neck berwarna putih dengan luaran blazer berwana hitam dan celana Jins berwana hitam membuat pria cantik itu terlihat sempurna.

"Kau sangat tampan, Kim JaeJoong."

Ujarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pantulannya di cermin.

"JaeJoong-ah, ada temanmu."

JaeJoong segera berhenti dari narsisme-nya, dengan tergesa dia membuka pintu kamar. Seingatnya Yunho tak mengatakan akan menjemputnya, tapi kenapa pria itu malah datang kemari.

"Tiffany? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Ternyata dugaan JaeJoong salah, bukan Yunho yang menjemputnya, tapi Tiffany. Wanita itu terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun malamnya.

"Aku ingin mengajak oppa makan malam, bukankah kau ulang tahun hari ini, ayo kita rayakan bersama."

Mrs Kim yang berdiri di samping Tiffany melirik JaeJoong, lalu tersenyum kearah putra satu-satunya itu.

"Pilihanmu tepat sekali, dia sangat cantik."

Mrs Kim berjalan riang kearah dapur setelah mengatakan hal yang membuat wajah Tiffany tersipu.

Sepeninggalan Mrs Kim, JaeJoong menyuruh Tiffany untuk duduk di sofa terlebih dahulu. Lagi-lagi dia harus memilih.

"Tiffany, mian ne, aku sudah berjanji dengan Yunho untuk merayakan ulang tahunku berdua dengannya."

Wajah Tiffany tertunduk dalam, dia merasa kesal sekaligus marah. Jung Yunho ternyata sudah membuat janji dengan JaeJoong, dan Janji itu hanya untuk mereka berdua saja.

Aizz… Awas kau, Kim JaeJoong. Iner Tiffany mulai muncul.

Dengan bakat acting terpendamnya, Tiffany mulai mengubah wajahnya menjadi wajah sesedih mungkin.

"Kau menolak ajakkanku, Oppa?"

Dan… JaeJoong terjebak dengan wajah itu.

"Ani…. Hanya saja aku sudah berjanji."

"Jadi kau memilih pergi bersama Yunho oppa dari pada denganku, padahal aku sudah berdandan untukmu oppa."

JaeJoong menarik napasnya dalam, ditatapnya wajah Tiffany. Aizz… dia tak bisa melihat gadis itu kecewa.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dengamu."

Seringai tak tampak terukir di wajah cantik berpoles make up itu. JaeJoong tak tahu kalau Tiffany sedang tertawa senang di dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya Tiffany tak menyangkah kalau JaeJoong akan menyia-nyiakan ajakan Yunho hanya untuk dirinya.

**-Y^^J-**

Sudah pukul 11.23 malam, Yunho sekali lagi menghembus napasnya berat. Dilihatnya sekeliling café tempatnya menunggu sedari tadi. Tak ada seorangpun disana bahkan pria yang ditunggunya sedari tadipun tak kunjung muncul.

Yunho merogot saku jas-nya, melihat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Dibukanya kotak itu, lalu melihat isi didalamnya. Sebuah gelang berwarna hitam pekah, dengan ukiran berwana perak disekitarnya. Lalu pria tampan itu melihat pergelangan tangannya, menemukan gelang yang sama namun berbeda warna.

"Kau dimana, Boo?"

Pria tanpan itu benar-benar merasa kecewa, dia sudah susah-susah berdandan dan memboking café ini, tapi Kim JaeJoong, pria cantik sekaligus tamu istimewa malam ini yang sangat dicintainya itu tak kunjung datang.

Pip…pip…(anggap aja bunyi hp yunpa)

Sebuah pesan masuk terlihat di ponsel Yunho.

FROM :

BooJaeJoongie

0xxxxxxxx

04-02-20xx

23:26

Yun, mian ne, aku tak bisa datang, hari ini ummaku sakit, maaf baru memberitahumu.

Satu pesan singkat itu sukses membuat Yunho lemas seketika. Dengan gontai pria tampan itu beranjak pergi dari café yang sudah di bokingnya tadi.

.

.

JaeJoong baru saja keluar dari sedan berwarna pink milik Tiffany, setelah melambai dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada JaeJoong, gadis itu berlalu begitu saja.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Jung Yunho sedang mengepal tangannya pada stir mobilnya. Kesal. Ya… dia kesal pada kedua manusia yang sedang diamatinya itu.

"Kau bilang kalau ibumu sakit, tapi ternyata kau pergi dengan gadis itu eoh?"

Mata musang Yunho terlihat tajam memandang gadis berbalut gaun malam di depan JaeJoong saat ini. Setelah gadis itu dan sedan pinknya menghilang dari pandangan Yunho. Mata itu mulai meredup, tak tampak sedikitpun kemarahan seperti saat dia memandang gadis itu.

Mata musang dengan pandangan lembut itu mengarah ke pria cantik yang melambai riang kearah sedan pink yang baru saja melesat pergi.

"Boo, kenapa kau membohongiku demi Tiffany."

Lirihnya. Dengan cepat Yunho memutar arah Audinya, lalu melaju kencang meninggalkan pria cantik itu.

JaeJoong memandang audi putih yang tadi terlihat parkir tak jauh dari rumahnya, audi itu berbalik arah, lalu melesat begitu saja. Saat dilihat plat nomor di audi itu mata bulatnya melotot terkejut.

"Yunho…!"

Seruhnya, dia tahu itu mobil siapa, dan satu hal yang baru disadarinya, dia ketahuan berbohong dengan pria tampan itu.

.

.

.

**Day 15**

"Oppa…"

"Yunho Oppa… pagi…"

"Jiahhh… Yunho Sunbae."

Dan begitulah jeritan-jeritan yang didengar Yunho pagi ini. Sebenarnya itu sudah sering dialaminya, hanya saja semenjak JaeJoong berada disampingnya, Yunho mulai jarang menerima jeritan histeris dari para FG nya.

Tapi pagi ini lain cerita, Yunho pergi sendiri tanpa ditemanin si pria cantik itu disebelahnya. Alasannya sangat masuk akal kenapa pria tampan itu tak menjemput JaeJoong, dia masih marah dan kecewa dengan sikap JaeJoong padanya malam tadi.

Yunho melempar tas ranselnya ke samping bangku YooChun, pria dengan pipi chubby itu melongos tak suka dengan tindakan teman akrabnya itu.

"Sudah sembuh, Bro?"

Yunho tak memperdulikan perkataan YooChun, pria di samping Yunho itu menaikkan satu alisnya, baru kali ini dia melihat pria seramah dan sehangat Yunho bersikap acuh dan dingin kepadanya dan kepada FG-nya yang sedari tadi memandang mereka berdua.

"Kau kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Yunho tak menyahut. Pria dengan mata musang itu sibuk dengan ponselnya, YooChun menghembus napas berat, lalu beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Mau kenama kau?"

Yunho yang melihat YooChun berdiri dari bangkunya itu akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ke kamar mandi, ingin ikut?"

"Tidak, duluan saja."

YooChun mengedikkan kedua bahunya, lalu pergi beranjak dari kelas.

.

.

Dua bangku didepan Yunho tepatnya di bangku yang diduduki pria cantik bernama Kim JaeJoong, si pemilik bangku terlihat gelisah, terkadang dia berusaha untuk menghadap kedepan mendengarkan Kang In teman sekelasnya berbicara padanya, terkadang dia juga terlihat ingin memutar bangkunya ke belakang. Jujur saja saat ini JaeJoong sedang dalam perasaan resah, karena sikap Yunho yang terlihat acuh padanya, apa lagi tadi malam dia ketahuan berbohong dengan pemuda murah senyum itu.

"JaeJoong-ah, kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

Kang in di depan JaeJoong terlihat murka, bagai mana dia tak marah kalau orang yang diajaknya berbicara mengacuhkannya.

"Hmmm, Kang in-ah, mian ne."

"Kau sedang sakit? Kau terlihat gelisah."  
"Ani.."

"Ah, akan aku katakan pada kekasihmu kalau kau sakit, tunggu disini biar aku beritahu padanya."

"Kang in-ah… aku tak apa-apa."

Ujar JaeJoong, tanganya berusaha mengapai lengan kekar pria berbadan besar itu, tapi Kang In terlebih dahulu berlalu dari hadapannya dan berjalan kearah bangku Yunho. JaeJoong tak mendengar jelas apa yang kedua pria itu bicarakan, sampai dia melihat Yunho beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau sakit? Aku antar ke ruang kesehatan."

Yunho menggenggam lengan JaeJoong erat, membuat pria cantik itu meringis kesakitan. Mata elangnya terlihat tajam melihat JaeJoong.

"Appo Yun…"

"Ayo berdiri."

Yunho tak menggubris rasa sakit di lengan JaeJoong, dia malah menarik JaeJoong dari kursinya lalu membawa JaeJoong ke ruang kesehatan.

**.**

**.**

**UKS…**

"Istirahatlah sampai kau sembuh, aku akan keluar."

JaeJoong hanya melihat Yunho pergi meninggalkanya begitu saja. Tak pernah sekalipun Yunho bersikap begitu acuh padanya, baru kali ini dia merasa Yunho bersikap begitu.

"Apa dia masih marah."

.

Setelah beristirahat cukup diruang UKS, walaupun dia sama sekali tak sakit JaeJoong langsung menuju kelasnya untuk mengikuti mata pelajaran di jam berikutnya. Di tengah jalan dia melihat Yunho yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Pria itu memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana sekolahnya, dengan seragam yang sedikit berantakan dan dasi yang menjuntai ke bawah, Yunho begitu saja melewati JaeJoong yang hendak menyapanya.

"Yun...! kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai 'kan?"  
Yunho tak menggubris sama sekali, malah pria tampan itu melenggang begitu saja, berjalan menuju anak tangga yang akan membawanya keatap sekolah.

JaeJoong menunduk dalam, meremas ujung kemeja seragamnya, ada perasaan sakit saat Yunho mengacuhkannya seperti itu, inikah yang dirasakan Yunho saat dia mengacuhkan Pria bermata musang itu habis-habisan.

"Mian, Yun." Lirihnya.

**Day 16**

Lagi-lagi JaeJoong pergi bersama YooSu Couple hari ini, dia tak di jemput Yunho lagi. Dengan perasaan kacau JaeJoong menuju kelasnya, saat berada di parkiran tadi JaeJoong sempat melihat mobil Yunho terpakir di sana. Senang. Ya tentu saja dia senang Yunho hari ini masuk sekolah. Dia tak suka Yunho membolos seperti kemarin.

Setelah bertemu di koridor sekolah Yunho langsung naik keatap dan tak turun sampai pelajaran selesai. Para guru juga menanyakan keberadaan Yunho, wajarkan kalau guru-guru merasa kehilangan, Jung Yunho adalah anak kesayang di sekolah ini. Nilai yang selalu bagus, tak pernah membolos, dan prestasi yang di raih diluar mata pelajarannya itu membuat dia sangat di kagumi, dan kemarin kali pertama Yunho membolos.

Ekor mata JaeJoong bergerak mencari keberadaan Yunho, bahkan saat Tiffany yang berada disampinya dan sedang mengoceh pun tak di dengarkannya dengan focus. Entah apa yang membuat JaeJoong merasa sangat ingin melihat Yunho hari ini.

"Oppa… kenapa mengacuhkanku?"

JaeJoong akhirnya memandang Tiffany yang merengut, lengan kekar JaeJoong yang sedari tadi digandeng mesra pun ikut di cengram Tiffany karena merasa kesal dengan JaeJoong.

"Tiffany, kembalilah kekelasmu."

Tiffany menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Dengan malas JaeJoong mendudukkan bokongnya diatas kursi, kecewa sekali dia saat tak menemukan Yunho di dalam kelas tadi, hanya beberapa siswa dan siswi yang terlihat bergosip saja.

"Peesss, hari ini Yunho oppa ulang tahun loh."

"Eh… benar, kau bawa hadiah?"

"Ya, aku bawah hadiah. Kau?"

"Ah… bagaimana ini, aku tak bawa apa-apa."

"Sudah, dasar nasib mu saja yang sial."

Wanita-wanita itu tertawa pelan, JaeJoong mengkerutkan dahinya, sampai seorang wanita dari gerombolan wanita yang sedang bergosip itu melihatnya.

"Hei… hei, katanya Yunho oppa memutuskan JaeJoong oppa."

JaeJoong menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, ada perasan marah menyeruak dari hatinya saat mendengar gadis itu mengatai hubungannya dan Yunho.

"Ya, aku juga dengar gossip itu, itu karena JaeJoong oppa terlalu jual mahal."

JaeJoong menunduk dalam, gadis dengan potongan rambut pendek berkaca mata itu mulai menunjuk-nunjuk kearah JaeJoong.

"JaeJoong oppa keterlaluan, katanya Yunho oppa diperlakukan tidak baik selama mereka berpacaran. JaeJoong oppa selingkuh dengan Tiffany, padahal Yunho oppa selalu bersikap baik padanya."

"Set, jangan keras-keras, orangnnya melihat."

Seorang gadis berambut panjang dikuncir kuda mulai menunjuk-nunjuk JaeJoong dengan dagunya.

"Biarkan saja dia mendengar, seharusnya dia berterima kasih, Pria sempurnah seperti Yunho oppa mau dengannya yang bukan siapa-siapa itu. bayangkan saja, aku sering melihat Yunho oppa rela mengantar dan menjemputnya setiap hari, andai itu aku… ah, bahagia sekali hidupku."

Gadis berambut kriting memegang pipinya sambil berpose menerawang.

"Aku heran bagaimana Tiffany menyukainya."  
"Eh kau tak tahu, Tiffany-kan sebenarnya menyukai Yunho oppa, mungkin JaeJoong oppa hanya di permainkan saja olehnya."

Si kriting mulai menyikut lengan temannya, sambil tersenyum mengejek pada JaeJoong, JaeJoong yang mendengar itu semua bangkit dari kursi, lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

.

.

"Yunho oppa, selamat ulangtahun."

"Oppa… selamat, terima kado dariku ya."

"Oppa…Yunho oppa~ YooChun oppa~"

YooChun menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya, menyebalkan sekali mendengar teriakan siswi yang memekakan telinga itu.

Sesekali dia melirik Yunho yang berjalan disebelahnya, terlihat sangat angkuh dan… menyebalkan, biasanya Yunho akan tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita-wanita itu, tapi sekarang mereka Cuma mendapatkan tatapan menyeramkan dari YooChun yang tak suka atas keberutalan mereka.

"kalian berisik sekali, bisa diam tidak."

YooChun berkecak pinggang di tengah-tengah kerumunan wanita muda itu. dia menggeretakan giginya tanda betapa geramnya dia dengan wanita-wanita itu. seluruh siswi yang tadi berteriak sontak diam.

Saat YooChun menarik kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat Yunho, pria itu tak menemukan si mata rubah itu di sampingnya.

"Yunho… Jung Yunho…"

YooChun dan siswi yang tadi mengerumuninya melihat JaeJoong yang terlihat mengejar Yunho menaiki tangga yang membawanya keatap sekolah. Yunho tak menggubris tapi JaeJoong tetap mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ini pasti akan menyenangkan."

Lirih YooChun disertai senyuman penuh arti darinya.

.

.

"Yun, ayo kita bicara."

Yunho membuka pintu terali dan pintu besi atap sekolah, lalu dia berjalan kearah tangki air menarik sedikit celananya lalu duduk menyender ke tangki air itu.

JaeJoong berjalan pelan kesamping Yunho berada, dia Cuma memandang pria tampan itu yang asik memejamkan matanya, wajah tampan terhembus angin sepoi-sepoi. JaeJoong sama sekali tak ingin duduk, dia lebih memilih mengamati Yunho sambil berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yun, kau ingin bolos lagi?"

Yunho membuka matanya, lalu mendongak menatap JaeJoong tajam, denyut di jantung JaeJoong seolah berhenti saat melihat mata itu seolah menyimpan kemarahan besar.

"Yu… Yun…"

"Waeyo?"

Yunho membuka suaranya. JaeJoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah kecil Yunho.

"Soal malam itu. aku ingin membicarakannya."

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya, mengibas-ngibaskan kotoran di bokongnya. Sekarang dia sudah berdiri di depan JaeJoong.

"Katakan…!"

Rahang tegas milik Yunho terlihat jelas dimata JaeJoong, membuat Pria cantik itu mundur selangkah.

"A…apa kau menungguku malam itu?"

"Ne."

"Ka…kau melihatku dan Tiffany?"

"Ne."  
"Maaf."

Yunho memandang rambut hitam JaeJoong saat wajah cantik itu menunduk dalam.

"Apa kau marah?"

Yunho merogot saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah, mengamit tangan kiri JaeJoong lalu menaruh kotak itu di telapak tangan pria cantik itu.

"Aku sengaja memesannya Khusus untukmu, menunggumu sampai tengah malam, dan berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu ulangtahunmu bersamaku. Tapi kau membohongiku dan pergi bersama gadis itu…"

JaeJoong mengangkat kepalanya, melihat wajah kecil dengan mata musang itu memancar kesedihan disana.

"… hari ini ulangtahunku, sebenarnya aku berharap kau mengejarku sampai sini untuk mengucapkan 'selamat ulangtahun' tapi ternyata kau Cuma ingin membahas tentang kebohonganmu."

"Yun…"  
"Kau minta aku menjauhimu 'kan? Akan aku kabulkan, tapi aku minta hadiahku dulu darimu."

"Ta…"

"Seettt, sekali ini saja, dan aku akan menjauhimu, Jae."

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah JaeJoong, memandang seluruh keindahan wajah cantik sekaligus tampan itu.

"Yun…!"

Seru JaeJoong sebelum dia merasakan bibir tebal Yunho menekan bibirnya dalam. Mata besar itu tertutup entah kenapa JaeJoong sama sekali tak menolak, dia bahkan merasa sangat menyukai sentuhan itu dibibirnya.

Kotak yang tadi diberikan Yunho terlepas begitu saja, membuatnya terjatuh di bawah kaki YunJae.

Yunho mendorong Tubuh JaeJoong kearah tangki, menyudutkan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu agar tidak bergerak.

"Hmmmpt…"

JaeJoong mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho, meremas rambut belakang pemuda tampan itu lembut, sedangkan Yunho sibuk dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil di bibir merah itu, merasakan bibir JaeJoong begitu pas untuk dia hisap dan jilat.

"Engh… Yuhhn~"

Lumatan-lumatan kecil itu berubah menjadi hisapan bergairah, telapak tangan Yunho menyentu pipi JaeJoong, membelai lalu mencubit kecil pipi itu, tangan-tangan itu kemudian turun dan menyusup masuk kemeja Seragam JaeJoong, membelai perut JaeJoong dengan gerakan lembut.

Tak mendapat perlawanan Yunho mencoba menggigit bibir bawah JaeJoong, saat bibir itu terbuka dengan gerakan cepat Yunho memasukkan Lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut JaeJoong mencari lidah JaeJoong dan mengajaknya bertarung penuh di dalam ronggah mulut JaeJoong. Saliva meleleh di selah-selah bibir mereka.

Ada perasaan takut oleh JaeJoong saat merasa Yunho mulai menaikkan rabaannya dari perut rata miliknya kedaerah dada, dirasakannya Yunho mengusap lembut pertengahan dadanya dan merasakan ciuman Yunho sudah berpindah ke daerah leher.

"Yun-hoooo~"

Wajah JaeJoong memerah sempurna, napasnya memburu dan sekarang dia tak tahu bagaimana rupanya lagi, tapi sunggun, dia tahu ini salah, apa yang dilakukannya dan Yunho sudah terlalu Jauh, apa lagi saat dia merasa Yunho sudah menggigit menghisap bahkan mencium perpotongan lehernya dan pundak, tapi walau begitu JaeJoong merasa ingin lebih. Begitu dia merasa sentuhan tangan kekar Yunho di putting sebelah kirinya, mencubit lembut lalu meremas pun, entah kenapa seperti akal sehatnya menguap.

Dia menyukai sentuhan Yunho, begitu lembut dan benar-benar terasa berbeda di tubuhnya, tubuhnya begitu sensitive dan sangat bergetar saat hisapan dan gigitan di lehernya semakin terasa nyata.

"Yunh…"  
"Kau menyukainya Hmm?"

Yunho memandang wajah JaeJoong dalam, melingkarkan kedua lengan kekar itu di pinggang ramping JaeJoong. Mata musangnya begitu menikmati apa yang dia lihat sekarang, wajah JaeJoong yang memerah dan napas yang tersengal, serta keadaanya yang bisa dibilang acak-acakan.

JaeJoong membuka matanya, mendapatkan Yunho yang menatapnya tajam, berbeda dari pikirannya tadi yang berharap Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Yun.. aku, engh…"

Dengan gerakan Sensual, Yunho menjilat pinggiran bibir JaeJoong, lalu mengendus perpotongan leher JaeJoong menghirup aroma manis dari pria cantik itu. JaeJoong berani mempertaruhkan apapun saat ini, demi tuhan, dia sangat menyukai setiap inchi tubuhnya yang di sentuh Yunho, dan Jantungnya yang berdetak abnormal disertai suhu tubuhnya yang mungkin naik beberapa derajat.

"Love You, JaeJoong-ah."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Yunho sudah kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah JaeJoong, saat JaeJoong ingin menutup mata untuk kedua kalinya dan ingin merasakan apa yang tadi dirasakannya bersama Yunho. Tiba-tiba pintu besi itu terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan Tiffany dan Jessica yang menatap mereka terkejut.

Bagaimana tak terkejut, kalau kalian melihat JaeJoong sedang berada dipelukan Yunho dengan jarak wajah mereka yang dapat dikatakan 'Danger' itu.

"Yak kalian berdua…!"

Seruh Tiffany lantang. JaeJoong segerah mendorong Yunho menjauh dari tubuhnya, sedangkan Yunho hanya menatap kedua gadis itu dengan pandangan sinis.

"Cih~ mengganggu."

Dengus Yunho. Pria tampan itu membuang ludahnya ke ubin, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Tiffany, Jessica dan JaeJoong di sana.

"Gomawo hadiahnya, kau tahu. Itu hadiha paling berharga dan teridah yang aku dapat seumur hidupku…"  
JaeJoong memandang datar kearah punggung Yunho yang sekarang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Seperti perjanjian tadi, Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

JaeJoong menyentuh dadanya, ada rasa sakit saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu tadi. Pria cantik itu menunduk dalam, menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah membengkak akibat ulah Yunho tadi dengan keras, untuk meredam isak tangis yang entah kenapa ingin keluar.

Yunho kembali berjalan melewati Jessica dan Tiffany yang memandang Yunho dengan tampang shock.

"Pengganggu."

Decit Yunho kearah Kedua wanita itu, lalu dengan cepat meninggalkan JaeJoong, Tiffany dan Jessica begitu saja.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, oppa. Tapi bukan sekarang."

Tiffany memutar tubuhnya, lalu menyeret Jessica meninggalkan JaeJoong sendiri diatas atap, saat JaeJoong mendengar debaman pintu besi itu, dia terduduk memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Aku benci diriku sendiri."

Ujarnya terisak. Dia coba bangkit untuk berdiri tapi tubuhnya terasa tak bertulang saat ini.

"Ada apa denganku? Hiks… seharusnya aku senang dia menjauhiku, tapi kenapa disini sakit."

JaeJoong memukul-mukul dadanya, dia ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit itu dengan cara apapun.

"Yun…"

Pria cantik itu menengadah, mendapatkan Junsu yang memandangnya Khawatir.

"Hyung, berdiri Hyung."

Junsu mencoba membantu JaeJoong berdiri. Sebenarnya Junsu tahu semua yang dialami JaeJoong tadi, dia mengendap-ngendap mengikuti JaeJoong dari belakang bersama Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Mereka juga sempat berpapasan dengan Yunho, Jessica dan Tiffany saat ketiga manusia itu turun.

"Kau tak apa?"

Junsu mengusap rambut JaeJoong dengan sayang, sakit sekali melihat sepupu tercintanya ini sepeti itu.

"Junsu, aku…Yunho~"

"Seettt…Aku mengerti."

Junsu merasa prihatin melihat keadaan JaeJoong, sungguh ini diluar nalar. Kim JaeJoong yang dia kenal sangat membenci Jung Yunho, pria yang beberapa minggu lalu menembak Hyungnya itu sekarang seperti orang gila saat pria tampan itu mengatakan akan menjauhi JaeJoong. Padahal dia tahu betapa JaeJoong ingin sekali Yunho menyingkir dari kehidupannya.

"Ayo kita bawa dia pulang? YooChun Hyung mengirim pesan padaku, katanya Yunho Hyung sepertinya membolos hari ini, dan sepertinya Yunho Hyung juga sudah pulang."

Kyuhyun berjongkok dihadapan JaeSu, lalu memapa JaeJoong untuk berjalan.

"Aku menang Hyung, taruhanku menang. Kau sekarang mendapatkannya. Bukan hanya membuat dia menyukaimu, tapi bahkan kau membuatnya mencintaimu dan membutuhkanmu kurang dari satu bulan."

Bisik sosok tinggi yang dari tadi mengamati JaeSuKyuh dari kejauhan. Tubuhnya menyender pada kunsen kayu, dan sebuah senyum kemenangan terukir di bibirnya.

"Jung Changmin, bisa bantu kami…"

"Oh ya, baiklah…"

Sosok tinggi itu berlari kecil mendekati JaeSuKyuh dengan seringai yang sudah diganti senyuman lembut di bibirnya. Membopong JaeJoong dan tak lupa mengambil sebuah kotak yang tadi sempat terlupakan oleh JaeJoong.

.

.

TBC

**A/N+Balas Review**

**Suka gak dengan Chap ini?**

**Ok, Milky balas repyu.**

**-Sora Hwang**

**Wah, ternyata perasaanmu benar tuh, Tiffany mengganggu acara ulta na JaeMa. Sudah updet walau gak asap. repyu lagi^^**

**-desi1212**

**Di chap ini sudah terlihat gak romantis YunJae nya? (garuk butt jiji). Ini chap selanjutnya. Repyu lagi^^**

**-Ryani**

**Sejunsu ama Ryani-shi…*hug. Sudah lanjut. Repyu lagi^^**

**-Diya**

**Masama^^ ni chap sudah kelihatan belum romtisnya YunJae?. Repyu lagi?**

**-namikaze**

**seChangmin, iya nih Tiffany kayak Jelangkung aja yak #kabur sebelum digampar sone. Sudah lanjut. Repyu lagi^^**

**-Yaoi daebak**

**Sebenarnya yg disukai Jaema itu Tiffany bukan Jessica. Entar, chap depan diusahain buat Jaema Cemburu. Repyu lagi…**

**-Nara-chan**

**Ok… kali ini saya serahin Tiffany ama Nara-chan… mau di buat sate juga gak apa #evil smile bareng bang Minnie. Chap ini banyak gak YunJae romancenya? Repyu lagi^^**

**-Momo Dwi98 Casshipper**

**Huaaahhh… ternyata sudah bisa ditebak ya. Repyu lagi^^**

**-Elsita**

**Muahahaha… iya tuh, Jaema kan memang genit…#ditabok Jaema. Repyu lagi^^**

**-riska0122**

**Ayo kita basmi Tiffany #plak. Kalau yunpa minta bantuan si duo evil sama aja yunpa gak berusaha kan. Sudah updet, walau gak asap. repyu lagi^^**

**-shim minkyu**

**Annyeong too (?), belum tahu, entara ada minkyu apa gak, cz lom dapat ide buat untuk Minkyu di fic ini. Sudah lanjut, repyu lagi^^**

** .9**

**Hehehe… gak janji buat Jaema cemburu di chap ini… tp gak tau kalau chap depan ya. Repyu lagi^^**

**-Aoi Ko Mamoru**

**Heh? Itu gejala apaan? Repyu lagi^^**

**-Julie YunJae**

**Semuanya sudah di jawab di chap ini. Sudah updet. Repyu lagi^^**

**-redKrystal**

**Belum bisa buat YunJae Jadian, kan perjanjiannya sebulan. Repyu lagi^^**

**-Haiiro-Sora**

**Kalau saya di taruhkan, saya bakal sepikiran ama Changminnie…repyu lagi^^**

**-Qhia503**

**Gak salah kok. Repyu lagi^^**

**-Nina317Elf**

**Baru tahu ya Tiffany genit…? Repyu lagi^^**

**-irengiovanny**

**Sudah lanjut, repyu lagi^^**

**-gery miku**

**Sudah updet, walau gak kilat. Repyu lagi^^**

**-min neul rin**

**Sudah lanjut, repyu lagi^^**

**-Dongdonghae**

**Mian chap 4 yg saya balas repyu na. Ok… pasti, repyu lagi^^**

**-KishiZhera**

**Hahaha… Sudah lanjut, repyu lagi^^**

**-KimShippo**

**Hahaha, gak apa", sebenarnya milky juga ngerasa kata" gay rada kasar, tp gk mungkin milky buat JaeSeksual, atau YunSeksual, entar yang baca malang binggung. Cuma di ff" aja kok milky nulis gitu, maklum ikuti EYD yang ada. Entar kata-kata Gay bakal di kurangi, walau gak janji bakal dihilangi atau di tukar. Tenang, itu kritik(?) yang membangun. Repyu lagi^^**

**-Rha Yunjaeshipper**

**Mian Cuma balas repyu 4, kalau di ff ini gak janji, tapi kalau di luar sana milky persilahkan deh untuk melenyapkan Tiffany. #dibanting Tiffany. Sudah lanjut. Repyu lagi.**

**-ryukey**

**Huaahhh… Jaema orang yang baik kok, Cuma di ff ini aja milky buat dia rada ngeselin.^^. Repyu lagi^^**

**Gomawo sudah repyu, jangan lupa buat repyu lagi ya, bagi teman-teman yg blum sempat milky bales repyunya n namanya yg rada typo, mian, cz milky lihat dari hp.  
**

**Micky_Milky**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Love For One Month**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T **

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, …xMinx…**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 5**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T COPAS**

Changmin melempar kunci mobilnya kearah meja nakas, lalu mempercepat laju kakinya kearah dapur.

Tubuh tingginya terlonjak kaget saat melihat Yunho sedang asik memainkan cangkir yang berisi air mineral dingin sambil duduk di meja makan. Masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau membolos Hyung? Seumur hidupku, aku baru kali ini melihamu sering membolos."

Yunho tak merespon. Changmin melangkah menuju kulkas, mengambil cangkir lalu mengisihnya dengan air mineral dingin, setelah memasukkannya kembali air meneral yang tadi dikeluarkannya dari dalam botol, Changmin mendudukan dirinya tepat didepan Yunho dan menaruh gelasnya di atas meja makan.

"Tadi heboh sekali ya?"

Yunho mengerutkan kedua alisnya, ditatapnya Changmin yang tertawa samar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tak tahu? Jae sunbae tadi juga ikut membolos, setelah menangis seperti orang gila?"

"Orang gila?"

Yunho memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan perkataan Changmin. Changmin memandang Yunho dalam, sebuah seringai terukir di bibirnya.

"Dia menangis setelah kau tinggal di atap sekolah tadi. Sepertinya dia menangisimu?"

"Aku?"

Yunho menunjuk dirinya sendiri, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Changmin padanya

barusan.

"Ya, kau…! Menurutmu siapa lagi? Tiffany? Bukankah dia tadi habis bicara padamu?"

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, lalu memutar bola matanya kearah Changmin.

"Jangan bercanda. Tadi Tiffany juga ada di sana, mungkin saja dia menangis karena gadis itu."

Changmin meminum air mineral yang tadi diambilnya dari kulkas, lalu kembali meletakan cangkirnya di atas meja.

"Dia memanggil nama, 'Yunho' bukan 'Tiffany', menurutmu, siapa yang bernama Yunho di sekolah kita? Hanya kau Yunho yang dia kenal."

Yunho mencengkram erat gelas ditangannya. 'benarkah JaeJoong menangis karenanya? Oh~ dia benar-benar merasa buruk sekarang.' dia benar-benar mengutuk dirinya.

Changmin tersenyum penuh arti melihat Yunho terdiam mendengar perkataannya.

"Untuk sementara cobalah untuk mendiamkannya? Aku rasa dia sudah mulai bisa menerimamu."  
"Kenapa aku harus mendiamkannya?"

Changmin menarik napas dalam, lalu membuangnya setelah itu dia memandang Yunho yang memasang wajah bingung atas saran Changmin.

"Itu cara untuk mengetahui apa dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Kalau dia merasa kehilangan saat kau tak bersamanya, itu bertanda kalau dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Kalau tidak?"

"Menyerahlah, karena kau sama saja membuang waktumu untuk mengejar-ngejarnya terus. "

Hening… Yunho terlihat memikirkan sesuatu sedangkan Changmin hanya diam memandang kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Perjanjian kalian masih lama, pergunakan semua kesempatan, walau Cuma 1 persen kemungkinan berhasil, kalau tak di coba kita tak tahu hasilnya. Ah~ sudahlah, lebih baik Hyung pikirkan dulu, aku mau ganti baju."

Changmin menyeret tas sandangnya ke arah kamar, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih sibuk mencerna perkataan adiknya itu.

.

.

**Day 17**

JaeJoong menunduk dalam-dalam saat melewati koridor sekolah, dia merasa sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini, apa lagi saat dia melihat Mobil Yunho tak terpakir tadi. Kali ini dia pergi dengan Bus karena tak mau mengganggu pasangan YooSu.

Dugaannya salah, dari jarak yang lumayan Jauh, JaeJoong dapat melihat Jung Yunho dan sosok pemuda yang JaeJoong ketahui bernama Jung Changmin sedang melewati koridor sekolah. Sesekali duo' Jung' itu terlihat bercanda sambil saling menepuk pundak.

"Hyung…"

Saat Jarak duo 'Jung' dan JaeJoong semakin menipis, Changmin menyikut Yunho, mengarahkan dagunya kearah JaeJoong yang berdiri mematung sambil terlihat meremas ujung seragam-nya.

"Biarkan saja."

Ujar Yunho datar. Changmin mengedikkan bahu, tanda mengerti tak mengerti maksud Yunho dia tetap harus menuruti perintah Hyungnya itu.

"Annyeong Yun…"  
JaeJoong memberanikan diri menyapa Yunho yang baru saja melewatinya, tapi pria itu sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, malah JaeJoong merasa Yunho sama sekali tak perduli padanya. Bisik-bisik dari siswi yang melihat kejadian itu mulai terdengar. Ada yang mengatain JaeJoong sinis, ada juga yang iba pada pria cantik itu karena di acuhkan oleh Yunho.

"Yun…!"

Kali ini JaeJoong menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya, berharap Yunho mendengar suaranya dan meresponnya. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, Yunho malah melangkah terus dan membuat JaeJoong benar-benar putus asa.

"JaeJoong sunbae."

JaeJoong mengangkat wajahnya melihat pria dengan tinggi melebihi rata-rata pria pada umumnya. Pria yang tadi terlihat bercanda dengan Yunho.

"Mian, Hyungku lagi sakit gigi."

Ujar pria itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Ah~ tak apa Changmin-shi."

JaeJoong kembali menunduk sedih. Dia tahu Changmin Cuma bercanda tentang 'sakit gigi' Yunho karena dia sangat Yakin kalau Yunho masih marah padanya.  
"Sunbae, aku kembali kekelas, Ne. Bye."

JaeJoong menarik seulas senyum saat mendapat respon yang berbeda dari Changmin. Setidaknya Jung bungsu itu tak membencinya seperti kakak laki-lakinya.

.

.

"Mian, apa ini kelas 11-B?"

YooChun terlihat celingak-celinguk di depan sebuah kelas, sampai dia menemukan seorang siswi untuk dapat ditanyai tantang status kelas itu, dan siswi itu salah satu dari penghuni kelas itu.

"Kyaaa, YooChun oppa."

Teriak wanita itu histeris, sontak saja seluruh penghuni kelas itu menatap objek yang diteriaki.

"YOOCHUN OPPA…"

YooChun tersenyum canggung saat melihat hampir seluruh penghuni kelas itu khususnya kaum siswi menjeriti namanya. Sebuah keringat besar menggantung dipelipisnya. Tak menyangka kalau dia harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti sekarang, dimana dia harus dikelilingi wanita-wanita penghuni kelas itu dan menanyakan banyak hal tentang kehidupan pribadinya.

"Ehem~ Hyung, kenapa ada disini?"

Sosok Changmin muncul dari arah belakang YooChun. YooChun sangat bersyukur atas kehadiran adik teman baiknya itu. soalnya dia melihat seluruh siswi di sana mulai mundur teratur melihat wajah Changmin yang mengeras karena kesal.

"Benar ini kelas 11-B, Changminnie?"

"Mow? Kau tak tahu? Kau itu malah sudah berada disini sebelum aku hyung."

YooChun menggeleng pelan, membuat Changmin harus mendesah pasrah.

"Ne, ini kelas 11-B, dan juga kelas ku, wae?"

YooChun tersenyum penuh arti, di letakkannya kedua tangannya diatas bahu Changmin.

"Aku ingin bertemu Junsu-ah, apa dia ada?"

Changmin menyingkirkan kedua tangan itu dengan lembut. Lalu menatap YooChun dengan tak berminat.

"Ada, itu dia."

Changmin mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan beriringan di koridor sambil terlihat bercanda.

"Mau kau jadikan dia korbanmu yang keberapa, Hyung?"

YooChun merengut tak suka dengan pertanyaan Changmin.

"Kali ini cukup dia saja, aku benar-benar tak tertarik pada siapapun kecuali dia."

"Yoona?"

"Sudah putus."

"Suzy."

"Sudah putus."

"Taeyeon?"

"Semua pacarku sudah aku putuskan, Changminnie. Kau ini berisik sekali."

"Amber?"

"Mow?"  
YooChun melotot memandang Changmin yang cekikikan, bagaimana bisa dia pacaran dengan Amber. Walau di akte kelahiran Amber tertulis 'Perempuan', tapi tetap saja gender gadis tomboy itu masih dipertanyakan sama seperti seorang 'Kim JaeJoong', mengingat selain tomboy dan sedikit arogan, Amber juga ketua club Karate di sekolahnya.

Changmin berhenti tertawa, di tatapnya dua sahabat karibnya itu, pemuda tampan itu melipat kedua tangannya memandang kearah KyunSu yang berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Apa dia punya kekasih?"

Changmin memutar bola matanya kearah YooChun yang juga melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Coba kau tebak."

Changmin mengeluarkan evil smirk-nya, YooChun menyeringai.

"Belum, dan dia akan punya kekasih sebentar lagi."

"Kau?"  
"Siapa lagi, pastinya aku."

YooChun berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang mengkrucutkan bibirnya beberapa centi.

"Huh~ playboy." Desis Changmin

.

.

**Day 18**

YooChun menyender pada BMW kesayangannya. Dengan kesal diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, 16.08 masih lumayan siang. Bagaimana lelaki itu tidak kesal kalau perutnya dari tadi keroncongan minta di isi, apa lagi dia belum pulang sama sekali ke rumah setelah pelajaran sekolah usai tadi. Diamatinya rumah sederhana yang sekarang berada di depannya.

Sosok laki-laki imut terlihat baru saja keluar dari dalam rumah itu mengenakan kaus berlengan panjang berwarna kream, dan celana Jins biru tua.

"Junsu-ah…"

Junsu menghentikan langkahnya, melihat YooChun yang melambai padanya, jantungnya berdentum kencang saat mengetahui YooChun sedang berdiri didepan rumahnya ah… salah rumah JaeJoong tepatnya.

"Hyung."

Junsu berlari kecil kearah YooChun yang mengamatinya. Sebuah senyum terukir di masing-masing wajah pemuda itu.

"Kenapa ada disini?"

YooChun mengetuk jari telunjuknya ke dagu. Mencari alasan untuk pertanyaan Junsu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengamu."

"Aku?"

YooChun mengangguk, Junsu ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di samping BMW YooChun.

"Ada apa?"

Junsu menunduk dalam, matanya menatap aspal tempatnya berpijak, dia sungguh-sungguh gugup berdekatan dengan pria ini.

"Cuma ingin melihatmu."

Jawab YooChun jujur. Dia memang datang hanya untuk melihat wajah pria imut itu. Jangan Tanya kenapa, entahlah dia juga tidak tahu alasanya.

"Apa Hyung tidak mau masuk? Di luar sangat panas."

Junsu menoleh kearah YooChun yang menatapnya dalam. YooChun tak menjawab tapi dia Cuma merespon lewat gelengan.

"Begitu." Respon Junsu.

"Apa Ibu-nya JaeJoong ada?" Junsu mengangguk

"Ada, Jae Hyung juga ada, tapi Ajhunssi yang tak ada, dia sedang kekantor sekarang. lebih baik masuklah dulu, pasti hyung capek. Hyung kan baru pulang."

"Tak apa, lebih baik aku pulang saja sekarang, umma-ku sudah menelpon tadi."

"Mow? Hyung tak pulang kerumah, ne? memangnya sepulang sekolah tadi hyung kemana?"

YooChun mengelus rambut Junsu dengan lembut, membuat Pria imut itu kembali menundukkan wajahnya untuk mengembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kerumah Yunho, kami baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas tadi."

Junsu manggut-manggut mengerti, tapi wajahnya tetap saja menunduk.

"Aku pulang ya, besok akan aku jumput."

YooChun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah melambai kearah Junsu, BMW hitam milik YooChun itu melesat begitu saja.

"Jiaahhh, YooChun Hyung."

Jerit Junsu heboh sambil memegangi pipinya, seperti seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran saja.

.

.

.

**Day 19**

JaeJoong kembali harus semobil dengan YooChun dan Junsu. Penyebabnya karena Junsu merengek ingin sepupunya itu ikut dengannya. Dia tak mau JaeJoong pergi sendiri setelah kejadian di atap sekolah.

"Apa kau sudah mulai bisa bicara dengan Yunho?" YooChun mulai memecah kesunyian yang terjadi di dalam BMW mewah itu

"Ani, dia mengacuhkanku."

JaeJoong menggeleng lemah, dia menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya tak mampu menatap YooChun dan Junsu yang duduk di depannya.

"Coba untuk bicara baik-baik dengannya."

"Sudah, tapi dia tetap mengacuhkanku. Aku tahu aku salah, jadi pantas dia mengacuhkanku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya selama ini."

"Apa kau menyukainya?"  
JaeJoong terlonjak kaget, ditatapnya YooChun yang masih asik menyetir, dan Junsu yang duduk di samping YooChun. Pria imut itu membalikkan tubunya menghadap JaeJoong sekarang.

"Entahlah."

"Kau masih tak bisa melepaskan Tiffany, eoh?"

JaeJoong terdiam, Junsu menghela napas pasrah, dia menoel sikut YooChun berharap YooChun tidak memperpanjang pembicaraan ini.

.

.

Tiffany terlihat bergelantungan manja di lengan kekar Yunho, membuat siswi-siswi yang melihatnya mencibir atas perbuatannya itu.

"Lepas…!"  
Yunho menyentak kekangan Tiffany, tapi tetap saja Tiffany kembali memeluk lengan kekar itu.

"Aku dengar kau putus dengan JaeJoong oppa?"  
Yunho berhenti berjalan, dengan kesal kembali pelukan dilengannya itu dilepas dengan paksa olehnya.

"Terus?"  
"Jadilah pacarku, Oppa."  
Tiffany memandang harap kearah Yunho, Yunho tersenyum sinis menanggapi perkataan Tiffany.

"Kau tidak punya malu eoh? Karena kau hubunganku dan JaeJoong begini."  
Tiffany semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho, mencondongkan wajahnya untuk lebih dekat dengan wajah tampan itu.

"Itu semua aku lakukan karena aku menyukaimu, oppa."  
"Tapi aku tidak."

"Yun-ho."

Tiffany dan Yunho sontak melihat secara bersama pada suara yang memanggil Yunho tadi. Sosok YooChun dan kedua 'Kim' bersaudara yang memandangnya terkejut.

"YooChun. Waeyo?"

JaeJoong menunduk kaku saat pria yang sekarang sudah mulai memenuhi hatinya itu berjalan menghampirinya, tepatnya menghampiri YooChun.

"Sedang apa kau dengan wanita itu?"  
YooChun menunjuk Tiffany tak berminat, lalu kepalanya menoleh kearah JaeJoong yang menunduk dalam, sedangkan Junsu hanya memandang Yunho datar.

"Oppa, aku menyukaimu."

Tiba-tiba Tiffany memeluk tubuh Yunho dari belakang, menggesek kedua pipinya kepunggung kekar Yunho. YooChun, Junsu dan JaeJoong terlihat terkejut, terlebih lagi JaeJoong, bibirnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak bisa tersampaikan olehnya sangking Shock nya dia melihat kejadian itu.

"Mian, aku ingin kekelas sekarang."

JaeJoong berjalan menjauhi yang lain, Yunho dapat melihat pancaran sedih dimata itu. sungguh… dia ingin sekali memeluk pria yang masih sangat dicintainya itu, tapi egonya menang, selain itu dia berusaha mengikuti saran Changmin untuk mendiamkan JaeJoong terlebih dahulu.

"Aku juga ingin kekelas."

Junsu menyusul JaeJoong dari belakang, YooChun dan Yunho dapat melihat Junsu yang terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan JaeJoong yang masih menunduk itu.

"Oppa…!"

Ah… ternyata Yunho dan YooChun melupakan seseorang yang masih berada disana. Tiffany, gadis yang masih memeluk Yunho.

"Lepas…!"

Yunho kembali melepaskan pelukan Tiffany kasar. Tubuhnya berbalik, lalu menghadap gadis itu. mata musangnnya memancarkan kebencian terhadap wanita didepannya itu. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka akan membenci seorang wanita sampai seperti ini.

"Kau wanita menjijikkan, Tiffany."  
Ujar Yunho dingin. Dia masih ingat jelas bagaimana gadis itu merusak hubungannya dan JaeJoong, bagaimana gadis itu merebut JaeJoong darinya, dan bagaimana gadis itu mendekati JaeJoong-nya sehingga JaeJoong benar-benar berpaling darinya. Dan sekarang, dengan tidak tahu malunya Tiffany berkata padanya kalau gadis itu menyukainya.

"Opp~"  
"Jangan pernah memanggilku, menyebut namaku, mendekatiku, dan berada di depanku atau di sekitarku. Sungguh, aku sudah muak denganmu."

"Apa karena JaeJoong oppa?"  
Tiffany mulai terisak, tak menyangka kalau Jung Yunho yang dikenal sebagai pria berkepribadian hangat itu dapat melontarkan kata-kata sekejam itu padanya yang seorang perempuan.

"Ne, karena dia, karena kau membuat orang yang aku cintai menjauhiku, karena kau sudah membuatnya berpaling dariku, dan karena kau sudah mempermainkan dia."  
Tiffany meremas ujung kemejahnya, dia terdiam menunduk dengan masih terisak.

"Itu-itu karena aku menyukaimu, aku hanya ingin kau melepaskannya, aku ingin kalian putus. Bukankah dia tak menyukaimu, untuk apa kau masih menyukainya dan mempertahankanya."

Tiffany mengangkat wajahnya memperlihatkan wajah sembapnya dan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya.

" Itu urusanku dan JaeJoong, kenapa kau ikut campur. Lagi pula kau kira aku dapat menyukaimu dengan apa yang sekarang kau lakukan padaku dan JaeJoong? Huh~ aku benar-benar membencimu."

Yunho berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Tiffany, sedangkan YooChun yang dari tadi melihat mini K-drama didepannya itu mulai mengekor di belakang Yunho.

"JaeJoong oppa brengsek, awas saja kau, aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan."

Ujar Tiffany dengan suara serak, membuatnya jadi tontonan siswa maupun siswi yang berada disekitarnya.

.

.

**Day 20**

"JaeJoong oppa."  
JaeJoong menoleh kearah Tiffany yang sedang berdiri di samping pintu kelasnya. Gadis itu terlihat memandang isi kelas itu dengan detail. Hanya tinggal JaeJoong, seorang siswi gendut, Yunho, YooChun, Kang In, seorang siswa berkacama tebal dan seorang siswi berambut ikal yang berdiri di samping siswi berbadan gendut tadi. Pelajaran baru saja selesai, dan mereka tadi adalah sekelompok siswa maupun siswi yang masih membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dan sebagian sudah mulai menyandang tasnya untuk pulang.

"Aku ingin pulang denganmu."  
JaeJoong menatap Tiffany yang tersenyum genit kearahnya, sesekali wanita itu mencuri pandang kearah Yunho yang terlihat berhenti memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas saat mendengar ajakan Tiffany untuk JaeJoong tadi, Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan mata musang itu berkila penuh amarah.

"Bagaimana oppa?"

"JaeJoong, Yunho, YooChun aku duluan."

Kang In memecah kesunyian di dalam kelas itu, dia terlihat menyeret pria berkacamata tebal itu untuk pulang bersamanya. YooChun masih setia mendengarkan percakapan Tiffany dan JaeJoong sambil mencuri perhatian kearah Yunho yang menatap kedua manusia itu dengan wajah seram. Sedangkan kedua siswi yang tinggal tadi langsung kabur saat melihat suasana tegang dikelas mereka, pasti besok akan ada gossip yang disebarkan oleh kedua siswi itu, pikir YooChun.

"Mian, aku akan pulang bersama Junsu."

"Sekalian aku ingin bicara penting padamu."

Akhirnya JaeJoong mengangguk pasrah, diikutinya langkah wanita itu dari belakang. Saat Tiffany dan JaeJoong sudah mulai keluar, YooChun menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Cepatlah, Changmin pasti menunggumu sekarang."

Yunho mengangguk. Beberapa hari ini Yunho memang pergi bersama Changmin, makanya mobil audi putih yang menjadi kebanggaannya itu tak pernah terlihat terpakir di area sekolah.

"Ayo…!"

.

.

JaeJoong dan Tiffany berdiri diatas sebuah jembatan yang membentang diatas sungai Han. Sesekali JaeJoong menutu matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Terlihat langit yang mendung dan hembusan angin yang semakin dingin. Kelihatannya akan turun hujan

"JaeJoong oppa, aku membencimu."

Tubuh JaeJoong tersentak kaget saat mendengar Tiffany mulai berucap, di tolehkannya wajah cantik itu kearah Tiffany yang memandang sinis kearahnya.

"Aku benci kau, JaeJoong oppa."  
"Kenapa?"  
Bibir JaeJoong bergetar hebat saat mendengar Tiffany mengulang kata-kata itu.

"Karena Yunho oppa memilihmu dibandingkan aku."  
JaeJoong mengepal erat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Selama ini aku hanya memperalatmu agar kau dan Yunho oppa bertengkar dan putus. Dan aku berhasil, sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Yuri bukan?"

Mata hitam polos itu mulai berkaca, mengingat betapa jahatnya dia pada Yuri saat itu.

"Kenapa? Tak bisa bicara eoh? Sakit tidak?"

Dengan tangan yang masih mengepal JaeJoong maju selangkah tapi kemudian mundur lagi.

"Yunho oppa menolakku, itu semua karenamu, rasanya sakit, kau merasakah sakit yang sama bukan, sama sepertiku, ditolak oleh orang yang dicintai."

JaeJoong menelan ludah pasrah, wajah Tiffany mulai melembut, air mata mulai mengenang dan tumpah, rambut panjangnya tertiup angin membuat beberapa helai menutupi wajahnya yang basah.

"Hahaha… kau tahu, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kau menolak Yunho oppa hanya karena aku, oh~ apa pesonaku begitu besar sampai kau tak menganggap Yunho oppa yang selalu baik padamu? Hei… Kim JaeJoong, kau menyesal bukan, menyesal karena sudah melepaskannya untukku. Cih~ pria menyebalkan sepertimu itu kenapa harus ada didunia. Kau merampas Yunho oppa dariku. Aku membencimu. Kim JaeJoong."

Tiffany berlalu dari hadapan JaeJoong, wanita itu masuk kedalam sedan pink-nya, meninggakan JaeJoong yang masih bingung.

.

.

Buku-buku jarinya memutih dan wajah cantik itu mulai mengeras saat mencoba menahan genangan air yang akan tumpah dari matanya. Pria cantik itu berjalan dengan gontai menelusuri trotoar memandang langit yang mulai menggelap.

"**Hahaha… kau tahu, aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa kau menolak Yunho oppa hanya karena aku, oh~ apa pesonaku begitu besar sampai kau tak menganggap Yunho oppa yang selalu baik padamu? Hei… Kim JaeJoong, kau menyesal bukan, menyesal karena sudah melepaskannya untukku."**

Kata-kata Tiffany tadi kembali terngiang di telinganya. Titik-titik air terlihat berjatuhan membasahi jalan dan tubuh JaeJoong, semakin lama titik-titik itu berubah menjadi banyak. Seluruh pejalan kaki terlihat berlari-lari kecil mencari tempat bertedu.

Berbeda dengan JaeJoong, pria cantik itu malah berjalan menerobos hujan, tak perduli dengan seragam sekolah bahkan tas atau mungkin buku-bukunya yang basah.

"**Selama ini aku hanya memperalatmu agar kau dan Yunho oppa bertengkar dan putus. Dan aku berhasil, sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Yuri bukan?"**

JaeJoong memukul dadanya keras. Ada rasa sakit saat ini didadanya, membuanya jantungnya berdenyut nyerih.

"Yunho…"

Lirihnya. Kalau dia boleh jujur, entah kenapa dia sama sekali tak merasa sakit hati saat Tiffany mengatakan hal-hal yang kejam saat mereka berbicara berdua tadi, dibandingkan saat dia memikirkan Yunho. Apa dia sudah mulai mencintai pemuda itu? JaeJoong sungguh menyesali keterlambatanya menyadari perasaanya kepada pria itu.

JaeJoong merasa kepalanya berputar-putar, tubuhnya juga terasa sangat berat di bawa berjalan. Dengan terseok-seok pemuda cantik itu tetap menerobos hujan walau pening yang melandanya semakin terasa.

.

.

Di tempat yang sama, terlihat dua sosok pemuda yang menatap JaeJoong dengan padangan berbeda. Dua sosok yang sedang duduk manis didalam mobil audi berwarna hitam metalik itu sama-sama terdiam tak ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Tak ingin menghampirinya?"

Pria tinggi yang sedang memegang stir mobil itu memandang pria tampan disebelahnya dengan kening mengkerut.

"Belum saatnya."

"Menunggu dia pingsan eoh. Kau lihat, wajahnya sudah pucat."  
"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku mendiamkannya dulu.,"  
Pria tinggi itu terdiam mendengar si tampan berbica.

"Benar, tapi tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini. Lihat, wajahnya sudah pucat, dia akan pingsan kalau terus berjalan. Yunho Hyung."

Jung Yunho, pria tampan itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dia laki-laki, dia tak akan pingsan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, kedua pemuda yang hampir sama tampan itu melotot saat sang objek yang di mata-matain dari tadi dan di ikuti secara diam-diam itu tersungkur menghantam aspal.

Dengan cepat Yunho membuka pintu mobil audi itu, menerobos hujan dan berlari kencang kearah pemuda cantik yang terlihat lemah itu.

"JaeJoong-ah…"

JaeJoong membuka matanya samar, walau tadi tubuhnya terasa dingin, tapi sekarang dia merasa kehangatan pelukan seseorang.

"Yun.."

Rancau pemuda cantik itu, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

.

.

"Mian Ajhumma, saya mengantar JaeJoong."

Mrs Kim melihat sosok Yunho dengan baju seragam yang basah kuyup memamerkan senyum lembutnya pada wanita setengah baya itu berdiri di depan pintu kediaman keluarga 'Kim'. perhatian Mrs Kim teralih pada sosok pemuda yang sangat dikenal dan di sayanginya sedang di gendong di belakang pemuda itu dengan kondisi yang dapat dibilang mencemaskan.

"Jaejoong-ah."

Mrs Kim langsung menghambur kearah sosok sang putra yang tak sadarkan diri didalam gendongan Yunho.

"Yunho-ah, bawa dia masuk."

Yunho dengan tergesa-gesah masuk kedalam rumah sederhana itu. Mrs Kim menunjukkan arah kekamar JaeJoong, sedangkah Yunho hanya mengikuti wanita itu dari belakang, sampai wanita setengah baya itu membukakan pintu untuk Yunho supaya masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang di terka Yunho sebagai kamar JaeJoong dan membaringkan pria cantik itu di atas tempat tidur.

"Yunho-ah, tunggu, Ajhumma ambilkan handuk untukmu."

Yunho mengangguk patuh. Di tatapnya JaeJoong. Wajah cantik itu terlihat memucat membuat Yunho merasa perasaan bersalah di dalam hatinya.

"Apa Jae sunbae tak apa-apa, Hyung?"

Sosok Changmin muncul dari balik pintu, membuat Yunho terkejut, dia tadi sempat melupakan adik semata wayangnnya itu, karena terlalu mencemaskan keadaan JaeJoong.

"Entah lah, tapi tubuhnya panas sekali."

Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang, menyentuh kening JaeJoong lembut.

"Yunho-ah, ini handuknya."

Mrs Kim masuk dengan membawa handuk putih kecil ditangannya, menyerahkan handuk itu pada Yunho. Perhatian Mrs Kim teralih pada Changmin yang tersenyum memandang wanita setengah baya itu.

"Kau teman JaeJoongie juga?"

"Iya ajhumma, dan aku adik laki-lakinya Yunho Hyung."

Jawab Changmin ramah.

"Ommo~ tubuhmu juga basah, akan Ajhumma ambilkan handuk ne."

Changmin menggeleng, lalu menyambar handuk dari tangan Yunho.

"Tak usah Ajhumma, kami bisa bergantian."  
Mrs. Kim tersenyum maklum. Didudukkannya tubuhnya di samping Yunho, sambil memandang anak semata wayangnnya itu.

"Yunho-ah, gomawo sudah mengantarkan JaeJoong."

Yunho mengangguk, wajahnya kembali menatap JaeJoong dengan pandangan lembut, tangannya kembali terjulur untuk menyentuh dahi JaeJoong. Mrs Kim mengerut dahi aneh saat memperhatikan tingkah Yunho yang begitu perhatian pada anaknya.

"Dia demam, Ajhumma. Apa boleh aku minta air bersih dan handuk untuk mengkompresnya."  
Mrs Kim beranjak dari duduknya mengambilkan permintaan Yunho tadi. Selang beberapa waktu, wanita tua yang masih terlihat muda itu memberika handuk dan sebaskom air bersih. Diamatinya gerakan Yunho yang telaten merendam lalu memeras handuk itu, meletakkannya keatas kening JaeJoong.

"Dimana kau menemukannya? Seingat Ajhumma dia pergi bersama Junsu tadi pagi. Tapi Junsu malah pulang sendiri bersama YooChun."

"Aku tak sengaja menemukannya pingsan di dekat sekolah Ajhumma."

Changmin mengerut dahinya, dia tahu Yunho berbohong pada wanita itu.

"Ajhumma, Jae Hyung?"

Junsu yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar JaeJoong meloto kaget melihat JaeJoong yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

"Junsu-ah, temanin Yunho-ah, dan Changmin di sini ne, Ajhumma akan buatkan teh hangat untuk mereka."

Mrs Kim bangkit dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamar itu, Junsu sekarang menggantikan posisi Mrs Kim dan duduk di depan Yunho.

"Dia kenapa?"  
Junsu membelai lengan JaeJoong lembut, berusaha untuk tidak menganggu istirahat sepupu cantiknya itu.

"Kurasa dia demam."

Jawab Yunho singkat. Junsu dan Changmin saling melirik. Pria imut itu belum puas dengan jawaban Yunho.

"Oh~"  
respon Junsu.

.

.

.

**Day 21**

Kemarin seharian penuh Yunho menjaga JaeJoong, bahkan pria tampan itu juga menginap di kediaman keluarga Kim. Untungnnya Mrs dan Mr Kim tak mempermasalahkannya, malah ayah dan ibu JaeJoong berterima kasih banyak karena Yunho mau merawat JaeJoong, semua disebabkan Mrs dan Mr Kim harus pergi ke Jepang hari ini, paman JaeJoong mengalami kecelakan. padahal kondisi JaeJoong masih belum sadar.

Pagi ini Yunho berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, sedangkan Junsu harus membolos dikarenakan dia harus merawat JaeJoong. Kalau dia ikut kesekolah, bisa-bisa JaeJoong sendiri di rumah masih dalam keadaan sakit, soalnya ayah dan ibu JaeJoong pagi-pagi sekali sudah harus pergi ke Jepang.

Tapi sebenarnya Junsu tak sendiri dalam merawat JaeJoong. Park YooChun yang karena angin apa ikut membolos dan menemani Junsu merawat JaeJoong. Sedangkan mobil BMW kesayangnnya harus rela dipinjam oleh Yunho, soalnya Changmin yang kemarin bersama Yunho sudah pulang terlebih dahulu dan Yunho sendiri tak membawa Audi putihnya kemarin.

"Hyung, mau sarapan? Aku sudah masak untukmu. Aku akan melihat keadaan JaeJoong Hyung dulu."

"Aku sudah kenyang Junsu-ah."

YooChun mengekor Junsu yang berjalan kekamar JaeJoong. Pria imut itu membuka pintu kamar itu hati-hati, saat melihat JaeJoong masih terlelab, pria itu kembali menutup pintunya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

Junsu menyeret YooChun untuk duduk di ruang tengah. YooChun hanya menuruti perlakuan Junsu padanya.

"Masih belum sadar, tapi demamnya sudah lumayan turun."

"Baguslah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Bicarakan saja."

YooChun menarik Junsu keruang tengah dan mendudukan pria imut itu di atas sofa, sedangkan dia berjongkok di depan Junsu sambil mengenggam telapak tangan Junsu dengan lembut.

"Junsu-ah, aku… ak.. aiz bagaimana cara mengatakannya."

Rancau YooChun yang terlihat gugup, Junsu sendiri merasa wajahnya memenas menatap YooChun di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Wa…wae, Hyung?"

Gugup Junsu, YooChun menarik napas dalam lalu matanya menatap Junsu dengan intens.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Junsu. Jadilah kekasihku."  
"MOW?"  
Junsu melotot, sedangkan YooChun menatap Junsu penuh harap.

"Aku sudah memutuskan semua kekasihku, aku hanya menyukaimu, aku ingin kau menerimaku. Apapun akan aku lakukan, bahkan kalau kau ingin aku dapat membuatmu mencintaiku dalam waktu sebulan seperti yang dilakukan Yunho pada JaeJoong aku bersedia. Aku akan setia, sungguh."

Junsu tersenyum lembut. Ditariknya tengkuk YooChun dan menenggelamkan kepala pria tampan itu didadanya. Dipeluknya YooChun dengan erat. Reaksi YooChun… pria itu melotot kaget, tapi kemudian tangannya juga melingkat di punggung Junsu membalas pelukan pria imut itu.

"Kenapa baru sekarang, aku sudah lama menyukai Hyung, Hyung tak perlu melakukan hal bodoh seperti yang dilakukan Yunho sunbae, bahkan aku rela Hyung bersama gadis manapun, asal hati Hyung Cuma untukku, aku menyukaimu sudah sejak lama Hyung."

YooChun semakin membenamkan wajahnya didada pria imut itu, jantungnya sungguh berdetak kencang, dia tak mengira kalau akhirnya cintanya terbalas.

"Aku berjanji tak akan selingkuh. Aku berjanji Junsu-ah."

Junsu melepas pelukannya, ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata YooChun. Jarak antara mereka semakin lama semakin menipis, dan membuat bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman manis tanpa napsu, hanya kasih sayang dan cinta saja yang dapat mereka rasakan dalam ciuman lembut itu.

.

.

"Aku membawakannya obat. Lebih baik masakan dia bubur, Junsu-ah."

"Tapi dia belum sadar, Yunho Sunbae."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang memberikannya obat, tolong masakan bubur untuknya, jika dia sadar nanti suruh dia memakannya."

Junsu mengangguk, Yunho berjalan menuju kamar JaeJoong, sedangkan Junsu dan YooChun berjalan ke arah dapur.

Yunho menaruh obat-obatan yang tadi sudah dibelinya di apotek di atas meja nakas. Pria tampan itu duduk di samping JaeJoong yang masih terlelab di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Minum obat dulu, ne."

Yunho membuka bungkusan obat itu, lalu memasukkanya kedalam mulutnya, menegak sedikit air. Dengan lembut Yunho menarik tengkuk JaeJoong dan menempelkan Bibirnya kearah bibir JaeJoong, mentrasper obat berserta air yang tadi dimasukkanya kedalam mulutnya.

Setelah Yunho merasa obat itu sudah di transper dari ehemm… mulut ke mulut, Yunho membersikan tepi bibirnya karena ada beberapa tetes air yang tertinggal. Lalu mengelus kening JaeJoong dengan sayang.

"Cepat sembuh ne. Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

Junsu yang mengintip dari balik cela pintu yang terbuka tersenyum senang. Walau adegan yang tadi dilihatnya tak pantas di tiru, setidaknya dia bisa bernapas legah karena tahu Yunho masih mempunya rasa dengan JaeJoong.

"Junsu-ah."

YooChun menepuk bahu Junsu pelan, membuat pria itu berjengit kaget.

"Yak, Hyung."

"Ada apa?"

YooChun ikut mengintip dari balik cela pintu kamar JaeJoong, mendapatkan Yunho yang sedang menunduk sambil menciumi bibir JaeJoong yang masih pingsan. 'dasar beruang mesum, JaeJoong pingsan saja masih juga di serang' batin YooChun.

"Junsu-ah, jangan dilihat."  
"Wae?"

"Aku tak mau lepas control, dan menyerangmu seperti Yunho tadi."

"Yak…"

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N+Balas Repyu**

**Mian ne Milky lama Updet …**

**Ok, milky balas repyu.**

**-****Nina317Elf**

**Jangan sedih, ini bukan fic angst… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Aoi Ko Mamoru**

**Hahaha… makasih semangatnya, ini udah updet, walau gak cepat… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Ryani**

**Milky gak bakal misahin mereka… tenang aja, sudah di bilang, ini bukan fic angst… walau kesan fic ini sedikit gimana gitu. Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-aii**

**Makasih… tenang aja, YunJae sebenarnya sudah dapat restu dari ortu mereka masing" (nyebar gossip), walau di dalam fic ini mungkin ortu YunJae gak bnyak peran na, anggap aja mereka merestuin YunJae #buat keputusan sendiri… repyu lagi^^**

**-****riska0122**

**Tenang milky sudah nyerahin Tiffany untuk di gantung Changkyu di pohon jengkol kok hehehe... Repyu lagi^^**

**-****redKrystal**

**Tenang saja, Jaema sudah nyadar dengan perasaanya… sudah updet, walau gak asap… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Rha Yunjaeshipper**

**Mian ne, milky blum bisa buat sih Tiffany pergi, cz Tiffany ternyata masih berguna di chap ini^^ repyu lagi…^^**

**-okoyunjae**

**Itu rahasia… entar kita lihat aja ya...repyu lagi^^**

**-****diya1013**

**Makasih… wah kamu benar…mian ne kalau chap ini lama… Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Guest**

**Makasih… repyu lagi^^**

**-kohaku**

**Hehehe… ini fic rate T, entar kalau ada eNCe jd rate M… jangan rebus dia, entar kalau fic ini sdh selesai, km bsa rebus dia deh… hehehe.. uda updet, walau gak asap… repyu lagi^^**

**-Youleeta**

**Makasih… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Sora Hwang**

**Mian ne, gak janji dengan permintaanya #kabur… di chap ini sudah jelas apa yg mau di omongi Tiffany… repyu lagi^^**

**-****umi. julianti. 9**

**Mian gak ada adegan itu… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Guest**

**Makasih… repyu lagi^^**

**-****irengiovanny**

**Iya, di situ umma JJ sdh ad fill ama papi YH… repyu lagi^^**

**-****KimShippo**

**Masama… klw sampai pnya aegy entar nih fic gak tamat"^^…sudah updet, walau gak cepat…repyu lagi^^**

**-****Dongdonghae**

**Mian klw gk suka ama karakter JJ umma di sini^^ sungguh ini Cuma untuk kepentingan Fic #Hug umma JJ. Tenang aja, JJ umma bakal berubah kok… udah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-****gery miku**

**Bakal happy ending gak ya? Tp kalau di lihat dari gender iya^^… #kasih bocoran deh dikit. mungkin fic ini bkl selesai 1-2 chap lagi, milky gk bisa buat fic chp nya panjang"… buat pertanyaanya, semoga bisa terjawab di chap ini… repyu lagi^^**

**-namikaze**

**Sudah lanjut… repyu lagi^^**

**-Sirius**

**Ano, ini bukan fic angst #pundung… walau nih fic memang rada gimana gitu^^… sudah updet, walau gak cepet… repyu lagi^^**

**-rara**

**Rara-shi, mian repyu chap 5 yg milky balas… jd main keja" dunk#dibakar…repyu lagi^^**

**-****Qhia503**

**Belum…! Kan baru day 16, 1 bulan kan 30 hari, perjalanan fic ini masih panjang kok^^ di chap ini YooSu sudah ada perkembangan kok^^… repyu lagi^^**

**-****kiki**

**Mian kiki-shi, repyu chap 5 yg milky balas… nah itu tahu #tos… repyu lagi^^**

**-****desi2121**

**Yupz, belum satu bulan, tenang aja, bang Min pasti bakal bantu YunJae #tabok butt Minnie. Ini chap lanjutannya… repyu lagi^^**

**-****kucing liar**

**Tenang, belum klimak kok… repyu lagi^^**

**-****min neul rin**

**Jangan takut, milky gak bakal buat mereka lama" pisah…udah updet, walau gak kilat… repyu lagi^^**

**-****meirah.1111**

**Hueekk… ini bukan fic angt .. tapi gak apa deh. Makasih… milky jd malu/ semoga chp ini bisa lebih dari chp maren… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Aaliya Shim**

**Mian Aaliya-shi, repyu chap 5 yang milky balas, Makasih… ini sudah lanjut… walau gak cepat… repyu lagi^^**

**-****Shim ChAlmi**

**Mian Shim-shi, repyu chap 3 yang milky balas. Changmin ada kok… mana mngkin milky melupakan moster food… Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Chan Nuriza**

**Gomawo, milky jd malu/… repyu lagi^^**

**Gomawo sudah repyu, jangan lupa buat repyu lagi ya, bagi teman-teman yg blum sempat milky bales repyunya n namanya yg rada typo. Mian  
**

**Micky_Milky**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Love For One Month**

**Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Author: Micky_Milky**

**Rate: T **

**Disclaimer: DBSK milik tuhan, orangtua, dan Cassiopeia**

**Pairing: YunJae, YooSu, …xMinx…**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, eyd, Yaoi, Ooc, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chap 6**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DON'T COPAS**

**Day 22**

Dengan tubuh yang masih lemah, JaeJoong bersender di kepala ranjangnya. Dilirknya Junsu yang telaten menyendokkan bubur dan menyodorkannya di depan bibir pria cantik itu.

"Aaaaa…"

Junsu minta JaeJoong membuka mulutnya agar pria imut itu dapat menyuapkan bubur yang tadi dimasaknya kedalam mulut JaeJoong. Dengan patuh JaeJoong menuruti sepupu imutnya itu.

"Junsu-ah…"

Junsu menoleh pada JaeJoong yang asik memainkan ujung selimutnya dengan gugup dan masih mengunya buburnya.

"Waeyo Hyung?"

"Junsu-ah, siapa yang membawaku ke rumah?"

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Hyung tak tahu?"

JaeJoong menggeleng. Wajah cantik itu masih menatap Junsu dalam, dia masih penasaran dengan sosok baik hati yang mau mengantarkannya pulang disaat dia pingsan di jalanan.

"Yunho sunbae dan Changminnie."

Sontak wajah JaeJoong memerah sampai ketelingah saat dia tahu kalau Yunho lah yang menolongnya.

"Mereka yang membawamu, bahkan Yunho sunbae yang merawatmu…"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

Bolehkah JaeJoong berharap bahwa Yunho masing menyukainya. Dia merasa sangat senang saat ini, jika memang Yunho masih menyukainya, dia akan berusaha membuat pria tampan itu menoleh lagi padanya dan tak akan membuatnya kecewa.

.

.

**Day 23**

Hari ini JaeJoong berlari kecil menuju kelasnya, dia ingin sekali melihat Yunho dan berterimakasih pada pria tampan itu.

"Seettt, besok 14 Februari, kau mau berikan apa untuk YooChun oppa dan Yunho oppa?"

JaeJoong berhenti dari aktifitasnya saat mendengar nama Yunho disebut, disembunyikannya tubuh kecilnya di balik tembok sambil masih mendengarkan pembicaraan siswi yang diduganya Yoona dan Tiffany wanita yang dulu sempat mampir di kehidupannya sebelum dia tahu kalau Tiffany adalah sosok yang akan merusak semua kebahagiaannya seperti sekarang.

"Aku akan memberikan Yunho oppa coklat terbaik-ku, kau tahu… kalau untuk YooChun oppa, dia bukan urusanku."

"YooChun oppa memutuskanku, huh~ dasar, padahal aku ingin sekali membuatkannya coklat terbaikku juga."

"Dasar… kaunya saja yang bodoh, sudah tahu YooChun oppa playboy masih mau juga sama pria seperti dia."

"Kau sendiri. Sudah tahu Yunho oppa tak munyukaimu, kenapa kau masih mengejarnya."

Kedua gadis itu saling bertatapan lalu Tiffany membuang muka kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan."

Hardik gadis itu, lalu berlalu meninggalkan Yoona yang juga memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Kau yang menyebalkan!"

Seru Yoona emosi. Lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

JaeJoong teringat akan percakapan kedua wanita tadi, besok hari Valentine, dan dia bertekat akan membuatkan Yunho sebuah coklat buatannya sendri. Tapi yang jadi pikirannya, apa Yunho mau menerima coklat buatannya itu.

Kalau tidak maka sia-sia saja apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi kalau belum mencoba 'kan kita tidak tahu sendiri hasilnya.

.

.

Malam ini JaeJoong terlihat sangat sibuk didapur, begitu pula dengan Junsu, saat ini mereka hanya tinggal berdua, karena Mr dan Mrs 'Kim' belum juga pulang. JaeJoong memandang Junsu heran. Sepupunya itu terlihat antusias tadi saat pulang sekolah begitu JaeJoong berkata akan membuat coklat untuk Yunho dan dengan bangganya Junsu mengatakan dia juga ingin membuat coklat untuk seseorang.

"Junsu-ah, untuk siapa coklat itu?"

JaeJoong menujuk coklat yang sedang Junsu panaskan, dengan semangatnya dan senyum ceria Junsu mengatakan…

"Tentu saja untuk kekasihku."

"Kekasih?"

JaeJoong menautkan kedua alisnya, lalu memandang Junsu tak percaya.

"Park YooChun, sekarang YooChun hyung sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku, Hyung, hehehe…"

"MOW?"

JaeJoong mendadak seperti terkena serangan jantung, dia benar-benar tak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa si polos Kim Junsu berpacaran dengan playboy seperti YooChun.

"Kau tahu YooChun playboy 'kan?"

"Tahu, dan dia bahkan berjanji untuk setia." JaeJoong menghela napas berat.

"Kau bisa tersakiti olehnya."

"Aku yakin dia akan setia hyung. Percaya kataku."

"Terserah kau saja." JaeJoong menggeleng pasrah.

.

.

**Day 24**

Junsu dan JaeJoong terlihat berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam kelas JaeJoong. Sebenarnya niat Junsu untuk ikut ke kelas JaeJoong hanya ingin memberikan coklat buatannya kepada playboy tampannya 'YooChun'.

"Penuh sekali."

Junsu memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, dan membuat JaeJoong tertawa samar.

"Jelas penuh, kau lupa kalau kedua pangeran sekolah ini berada satu kelas denganku."

JaeJoong mulai menyeret Junsu masuk, walau sedikit susah karena Junsu harus tertindih tubuh-tubuh wanita yang menjeriti nama Yunho dan YooChun.

"YooChun oppa terima coklat dariku ne."

Bibir Junsu mengerucut beberapa senti mendengar teriakan itu.

"YooChun Oppa, kau tampan sekali."

Kali ini pipi Junsu yang menggembung kesal.

"YooChun Oppa, boleh aku berfoto dengamu."

Wajah Junsu mulai memerah, rahangnnya mengeras saat melihat seorang Wanita berfoto dengan kekasihnya.

"Saranghae. YooChun Oppa."

Tangannya mulai mengepal. JaeJoong yang melihat semua perubahan ekpresi Junsu itu terkikih geli, lalu menepuk pundak Junsu pelan.

"Sabar ne, memang susah mempunyai kekasih seperti YooChun."

Junsu mengangguk, dengan setia diliriknya kelakuan-kelakuan siswi-siswi yang dengan PD-nya merapet-rapet, menjerit, bahkan tak jarang menyatakan cintanya pada kekasih tampannya itu dan Yunho yang juga di jeriti nama itu duduk dengan cuek di samping YooChun sambil memamerkan sedikit senyum mautnya.

"Junsu-ah…!"

Tubuh Junsu tersentak kaget, dimainkannya ujung-ujung jari telunjuknya gugup. YooChun berjalan kearahnya dan menyodorkan kepalan tangannya di hadapan Junsu, Junsu memandang kepalan itu seperti orang bodoh.

Lalu YooChun mulai membuka kepalan tangan itu dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mana coklat untukku. Chagi."

"Mow?"

Perempuan-perempuan yang melihat itu langsung melongok dan mengedipkan matanya tak percaya begitu pula dengan Yunho yang ikut-ikutan memandang teman baiknnya itu dengan tak percaya, sedangkan JaeJoong hanya tersenyum biasa.

"I-ini."

Dengan tangan gemetar Junsu memberikan coklat hasil buatannya kepada YooChun.

"Gomawo, kau tahu, coklat buatanmu-lah yang aku tunggu dari tadi."

YooChun mengecup pipi Junsu kilat, membuat para FG YooChun merana menatap kemesraan itu. YunJae terlihat memamerkan senyum penuh arti kepada kedua pasangan baru itu, berharap YooChun bersungguh-sungguh dengan pilihannya saat ini dan tak akan mempermainkan Junsu.

Mata Yunho memandang JaeJoong dengan lembut, lama sekali dia tak melihat mata indah itu dan bibir itu tersenyum lepas seperti tadi, apa lagi saat JaeJoong pingsan. Dia sangat merindukan pemuda cantik itu, tak bertemu JaeJoong sehari benar-benar membuatnya hilang akal.

Mata JaeJoong tak sengaja melihat mata Yunho yang memandangnya intens, pria cantik itu tersenyum lembut kearah pria tampan itu, tapi Yunho langsung membuang mukanya menghadap lain, membuat JaeJoong kecewa.

"Yunho-ah."

Desisnya.

.

.

Tiffany berjalan santai sambil menimang-nimang sebuah kotak berbentuk hati. Dengan langkah riang wanita itu menuju kelas Yunho, tapi saat ditengah Jalan, wanita itu dicegat oleh MinKyu yang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Tiffany-shi mau kemana?"

Tiffany memandang MinKyu tak suka, dia tahu kalau kedua pemuda didepannya ini terkenal dengan kejahilannya, bahkan mereka tak segan-segan membuat korbannya menangis atau mungkin sampai pingsan. Walaupun Changmin itu adik Yunho pria taksirannya tetap saja dia tak suka dengan Changmin.

"Ajhumma mau kemana?"

Seringai misterius terukir di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ajhumma?"

Ulang Tiffany tak terima. Ditatapnya kedua evil itu lekat-lekat.

"Auw~ tatapan Ajhumma membuatku berdebar, kau ingin membunuhku dengan tatap itu."

Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa bersama Changmin saat melihat wajah Tiffany yang mengeras.

"Coklat untuk kakak-ku?"

Changmin mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah kotak berbentuh hati yang di pegang Tiffany, dengan cepat wanita itu menyembunyikan coklat itu di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ajhumma. Lebih baik untukku saja, aku 'kan tak kalah keren dari Yunho dan YooChun Hyung."

Tiffany mulai mundur selangkah, sedangkan MinKyu maju selangkah.

"Ajhumma mau lari dari kami ya."

"Yak, jangan panggil aku Ajhumma, aku ini 'kan setara dengan kalian."

Bentak Tiffany tak terima.

"Hahaha… lihat Min, Ajhumma Tifffany marah."

Adu Kyuhyun, Changmin memberi isyarat pada Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan oleh pria tampan itu. Tiffany merasa aurah yang tak enak dari kedua evil itu mulai mundur teratur.

"SIAP…"

"Mulai…"

Dengan sigap Changmin menggedong Tiffany kearah lapangan, lalu mengikat kedua tangan gadis itu di tiang bendera.

"Hei… dengar ya."

Changmin menjerit dengan suara tingginya. Seluruh perhatian mulai tertuju pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berada ditengah-tengah lapangan,

" Hari ini Tiffany sedang merayakan ulangtahun, kalian boleh melemparnya pakai apa saja, aku dan Kyuhyun sudah membelikan telur untuk kalian semua, kami juga menyiapkan air dan tepung ayo semua kita ucapkan selamat untuk Tiffany…."

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menyiram Tiffany dengan seember air lalu melempari wanita itu dengan telur busuk, Changmin tak tinggal diam, pria itu melempar Tiffany dengan tepung. Melihat keasikan kedua evil itu, beberapa siswa akhirnya ikut bergabung, dan beberapa siswi yang memang sudah lama tak suka dengan Tiffany tak melewatkan momen ini untuk menyiksa gadis itu.

Saat seluruh bahan yang sudah di sediakan kedua evil itu habis, Changmin berjalan mendekati Tiffany yang sesunggukan, air matanya menetes tak terhentikan, dia benar-benar dipermalukan oleh kedua evil itu.

"Itu hukumanmu atas perbuatan yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hyungku dan Jae Hyung. Jangan pernah mendekati hyungku, kalau kau tak mau aku berbuat lebih dari ini. Aku tak akan membiarkan wanita sepertimu menjadi kekasih hyung-ku."

Bisik pemuda tinggi itu. Changmin memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan Tiffany yang tertunduk dalam tak mau melihat orang-orang yang pasti sekarang memandangnya ibah.

.

.

"Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, kalian sekarang saya skors. Selama satu minggu."

Kedua pemuda itu saling menatap, dan tak mengatakan apa-apa, setelah kejadian tadi pihak sekolah heboh, Tiffany mengadukan perbuatan kedua evil itu pada kepala sekolah, tapi bukan MinKyu namanya kalau skors selama seminggu itu menjadi hambatan untuk mereka.

Dengan wajah yang sumringai, MinKyu keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah, mereka saling bertatap lalu berlonjak girang.

"LIBUR TOTAL SELAMA SEMINGGU. AYO KITA MAIN GAME."

Seruh keduanya dengan wajah yang berbinar. Hah… ternyata mereka berdua sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal. Mengingat kedua pemuda itu sering ditinggal orang tuanya jadi mereka tak perlu takut kena omel, paling yang akan mengomel hanya Jung Yunho. 'Anggap saja angin lalu' pikir Changmin saat membayangkan wajah kakaknya yang mengomelinya nanti.

.

.

Mendengar adik kesayangnnya di skors Yunho berdiri dari bangkunya, dan hendak menemui si evil Jung itu, tapi saat melewati bangku JaeJoong, pria itu tak sengajah melihat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang mengintip dari balik ransel JaeJoong.

Yunho memandang sekilas, melihat isi kelasnya yang hanya tinggal dirinya dan YooChun, pria tampan itu mengambil kotak itu. hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit saat dia menerka kalau kota itu kemungkinan berisi coklat, dan coklat itu akan JaeJoong berikan pada Tiffany.

YooChun yang memandang Yunho penasaran berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Buka saja."  
usul pria tampan itu saat melihat Yunho memegang sebuah kotak berwarna merah.

"Ini punya JaeJoong, aku rasa untuk Tiffany."

Yunho baru saja ingin menaruh kembali kotak itu, tapi sudah direbut oleh YooChun, dan membukanya dengan terburu-buru.

Benar dugaan Yunho, sebuah coklat berbentuk persegi, dan sebuah surat. Dengan tidak sopannya YooChun membuka surat itu dan mendapatkan tatapan protes dari Yunho.

"Surat untukmu."

YooChun menyodorkan surat itu saat melihat nama Yunho yang tertera di sana.

**To :Yunho-ah. **

**Coklat ini untukmu, aku harap kau mau menerimanya. Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku padamu, karena selama ini aku berbuat jahat padamu, aku tahu coklat ini tak bisa membalas semuanya. Tapi tolong jangan acuhkan aku lagi Yunho-ah. Dan satu lagi.**

**Saranghae Yunho-ah.^^ . **

Yunho tersenyum senang saat membaca surat itu, dia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau coklat ini diberikan untuknya.

"Aku ambil coklat ini."

Ujar Yunho, lalu mengantongi coklat itu di dalam saku celana seragamnya.

.

Kyuhyun menunduk takut menatap pemuda tampan yang berdiri didepannya, sedangkan Changmin hanya sibuk mengupil.

"Yak… Jung Changmin, kenapa sampai bisa kena skors, apa yang kau lakukan pada Tiffany."

Changmin tetap tak menggubris, seperti motonya tadi 'anggap saja angin lalu', ya, Changmin menganggap kemarahan hyung kesayangannya itu sebagai angin lalu, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali menyikut Changmin untuk bisa meredam kemarahan Yunho.

"Aku dan Kyuhyun ingin liburan selama seminggu, hyung, memangnya tak boleh?"

Ujar Changmin cuek. Yunho tak habis fikir dengan kelakuan adiknya ini. Kadang Changmin bisa bersikap sangat dewasa, dan kadang bersikap seenaknya.

"Aku harus mengatakan apa kalau Umma menanyakan perihat ini semua."

"Aku yang akan bicara dapanya."

"Terserah kau saja."

Kesabaran Yunho sudah habis, pria tampan itu berlalu dari hadapan Changmin setelah menyentil jidat pria tinggi itu kuat.

"Appo hyung."

.

.

Langkah Yunho berhenti saat melihat sosok pria cantik yang menyender pada audi putihnya. Dia tersenyum melihat pria itu mengetuk-ngetuk kakinya kasar ketanah, lalu sesekali melirik jam di tangannya. Kelihatannya pria cantik itu menunggunya.

Yunho mencoba memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, lalu berjalan melewati pria itu.

"Yun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Yunho tak menggubris, dia malah menggeser pria cantik itu kasar, membuat Kim JaeJoong (nama pria cantik itu) meringis pelan. Tapi dia tetap kekeh untuk membuat pria tampan itu menoleh padanya.

"Yun…"

JaeJoong membalik tubuh Yunho kearahnya, mendapatkan mata musang itu memandangnya tajam. Ada debar halus yang terasa di dada JaeJoong saat mendapatkan mata Yunho memandang tepat kematanya.

"Ada apa lagi, bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai."

"Yun, maaf… maafkan semua perbuatanku selama ini."

"Sudah lah."

"Tidak… perjanjian kita belum selesai, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Pergilah, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Jawab Yunho lembut, pria itu membuka pintu audi-nya, lalu masuk kedalam mobil mewah itu. dengan sigap JaeJoong memutari audi itu dan ikut masuk kedalam mobil itu lewat bangku penumpang. Yunho menautkan alis matanya melihat JaeJoong yang sudah duduk di sampingnya sekarang.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Kita belum selesai bicara."

"Tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi, aku mau pulang Jae."

"Tidak, kita harus bicara.."

"Aku ingin pulang. Arasso."

JaeJoong menunduk dalam, bibir cherry itu menggerutuk pelan, lalu membuka hendak protes tapi kembali diurungkannya.

"Cepat keluar!"

"Kau mau kemana?"  
"Sudah aku bilang aku mau pulang."

"Aku ikut."

"Kau ingin menumpang, kalau memang ingin menumpang, seharusnya kau katakan dari tadi."

Ujar Yunho. JaeJoong mengangguk pasrah. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tak berniat menumpang, dia bisa saja pulang dengan bus atau taksi, hanya saja saat ini dia ingin menjelaskan semua yang sudah terjadi dan memberikan coklat yang sudah dia buat tadi malam.

.

.

Audi putih itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang tak asing lagi bagi Yunho, diliriknya JaeJoong yang terlihat asik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sudah sampai. Turunlah!"

"Tidak."

"Jae…!"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak."

Pria cantik itu tetap kukuh, dia malah semakin merapatkan pantatnya ke jok mobil Yunho.

"Ini sudah sampai, dan didepan itu rumahmu."

"Aku tahu."

Yunho memutar otaknya, kenapa pria cantik yang dicintainya ini sungguh keras kepala. Tapi sesungguhnya dia sangat suka JaeJoong berlama-lama di sampingnya, terkadang Yunho ingin sekali memeluk pria itu lalu mencium bibir cherry yang pernah dicicipnya saat ulangtahunya kemarin.

Itu benar-benar menjadi pengalaman berarti bagi Yunho.

"Jangan membuatku marah Jae."

"Marah saja, aku tak takut, tapi aku tak akan keluar dari mobil ini."

"Kim JaeJoong…!"  
Yunho sudah mulai menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya, membuat JaeJoong bergidik ngeri.

"A-ada , ah~ maksud ku, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu."

JaeJoong mengobrak-abrik tasnya, mencari coklat untuk Yunho yang dibuatnya dengan susah paya. Tapi pria cantik itu tak menemukannya.

"Dimana coklat itu?"

"Cepat berikan, aku tak ada waktu."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, akan aku cari lagi."

Kembali JaeJoong membokar isi tasnya. Tapi tetap tidak menemuka coklat itu.

"Hilang…"

Adu JaeJoong, Yunho tersenyum meremehkan.

"Sudahlah cepat keluar."

"Yun…"

"Keluar…"

"Gomawo sudah merawatku kemarin."

Yunho terdiam sesaat, JaeJoong menunduk dalam, takut Yunho kembali membentaknya.

"Jae…"

JaeJoong menatap mata musang itu, JaeJoong baru tahu kalau mata itu benar-benar indah, tajam, dan menawan. Entah setan apa yang membuat JaeJoong mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Yunho, mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Wajah Yunho yang masih tepat berada didepan wajahnya.

"Yun… saranghae."

Yunho tersentak kaget, dengan segerah dialihkannya wajahnya dari JaeJoong.

"Keluar…!"

JaeJoong terdiam mendengar bentakan Yunho. Dengan cepat pemuda cantik itu membereskan barang-barangnya. Tapi sebelum pria cantik itu melangkah pergi dengan cepat JaeJoong memegang kedua pipi Yunho lalu mencium bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Yunho terdiam, dirasakannya bibir JaeJoong melumat bibirnya rakus Yunho berusaha untuk tidak melawan, dia hanya ingin merasakan dan mencari tahu seberapa besar JaeJoong sekarang mencintainya dari ciuman itu. JaeJoong melepas pagutannya, membuka pintu audi itu, lalu mengatakan.

"Saranghae…"

Dengan cepat pria cantik itu berlalu dari hadapan Yunho, lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum senang.

"Nado saranghae BoJaeJoongie…" Desisnya.

.

.

**Day 25**

Hari ini JaeJoong merasa gugup untuk masuk ke sekolah, dia merasa malu untuk bertemu dengan Yunho. Setelah pernyataan cintanya kemarin. Semua itu sungguh di luar rencananya, sebenarnya kemarin dia hanya ingin memberikan coklat itu, tapi ternyata coklat itu menghilang (gak tahu aja umma kalau yang malingnya appa^^), sehingga dengan reflek dia malah menyatakan cintanya dengan terang-terangan kepada pemuda berkepala kecil itu.

Blus…

Muka JaeJoong sontak memerah saat melihat wajah kecil itu sedang asik berbicara dengan YooChun kekasih baru sepupunya itu.

"Kau tahu kemarin si duo evil mengerjain Tiffany?"

"Tahu, dan aku sudah memarahinya. Sekarang mereka berdua ada di rumah dan terlihat sangat sibuk dengan game bodoh mereka."

Cerca Yunho, saat mengingat duo evil, Jung Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun tadi pagi-pagi sekali sudah menongkrongi TV dan PS 3 di rumahnya.

"Sabar, memang susah punya adik terlalu evil."

YooChun hampir saja tertawa saat mendengar leluconnya sendiri. Tapi Yunho malah memberinya death glare.

"Pagi…"

JaeJoong masuk dengan santai kedalam kelasnya tanpa ingin sedikitpun menoleh pada Yunho dan YooChun yang memandangnya.

"Princess mu datang."

YooChun menunjuk JaeJoong dengan dagunya. Tapi Yunho terlihat acuh dengan kehadiran JaeJoong. JaeJoong dengan gugupnya berjalan mendekati Yunho dan YooChun.

"Ehem… boleh aku bicara denganmu Jung Yunho."

Yunho menengadah menatap JaeJoong tepat di mata hitam besar itu.

"Ok… aku pergi. Aku juga ada janji dengan my chagi Su-ie."

YooChun berjalan meninggalkan YunJae yang saling menatap.

"Masalah kemarin, aku ingin kau…"

"Aku akan melupakan masalah itu."

Ucap Yunho. JaeJoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, maksudnya buka itu. dia hanya ingin mendengar jawaban Yunho tentang pernyataanya kemarin.

"JUNG YUNHO PABO…!"

Jerit JaeJoong didepan muka Yunho, setitik air mata dapat Yunho lihat mengalir di mata kesukaanya itu.

"AKU KAN CUMA MAU TAHU JAWABANMU, AKU MENYUKAIMU JUNG YUNHO, SANGAT MENYUKAIMU."

Jaejoong berlari keluar kelas, meninggalkan berpasang mata yang melihat semua itu dengan pandangan bingung, dan Yunho yang shock. Hatinya benar-benar menghangat mendengar pernyataan cinta terang-terangan dari JaeJoong itu, apa lagi pernyataan cinta itu di lihat oleh teman-teman sekelas mereka. Dia jadi ingat kejadian pertama kali dia menembak JaeJoong di depan koridor yang dipenuhi siswa saat itu.

Aiz… cinta memang membuat orang gila, dan membutakan semua orang.

.

.

**Day 26**

Tiffany menggandeng lengan Yunho erat, dia masih belum juga jera dengan apa yang dilakukan duo evil itu padanya. Tapi sayang saat ini si Changmin dan Kyuhyun belum selesai dari skorsnya dan membuat mereka masih harus berlama-lama di rumah.

Junsu dan YooChun memandang Tiffany dengan tatap jijik, apa anak ini tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Yunho.

"Apa sih…"

Yunho melepaskan rangkulan Tiffany kasar, tapi tetap saja wanita itu kembali mengandeng Yunho dan menggosokan pipinya di lengan kekar Yunho. Seperti anak kucing saja.

"Lepas…!"  
"Tidak."

Yunho menghela napas berat, kenapa harus Tiffany sih, andai itu JaeJoong, pasti dia akan sangat menyukainya, hanya saja sekarang dia masih harus bermain-main dengan pria itu. dia masih ingin melihat JaeJoong berusaha membuatnya mencintai pria cantik itu.

"Genit…"

Desis seseorang dari arah belakang Yunho. Dengan sedikit malas Tiffany berputar dan melihat mata besar nan hitam milik JaeJoong memandangnya tajam.

"JaeJoong oppa."

Yunho ikut memutar tubuhnya, dan YooSu yang sebenarnya sudah dari tadi berjalan bersama Tiffany dan Yunho juga ikut memandang JaeJoong yang memajukan bibirnya dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Wanita genit…"

Tiffany tahu siapa yang dimaksud JaeJoong, dengan langkah nakal wanita itu berjalan mendekati JaeJoong lalu berhenti tepat didepan pemuda cantik itu.

"Kau cemburu oppa."

Tiffany mengelus wajah putih tanpa cacat JaeJoong secara seduktif, membuat Yunho harus mengepal tangannya kuat. Dia benci JaeJoong di sentuh siapa saja kecuali dia.

"Menurutmu."

JaeJoong melirik Yunho yang mengepal tangannya kuat, pria cantik itu menyeringai setan saat tahu kalau Yunho pasti akan bersikap seperti itu kalau dia didekati pria ataupun wanita lain. Yunho memang tipe protektif, dan JaeJoong sangat senang mendapat ekspresi seperti itu dari Yunho.

"Oppa~"

Tiffany mengelus rambut hitam JaeJoong dengan lembut, dan membuat Yunho semakin ingin menarik JaeJoong dari sana.

PLAK…

JaeJoong menepis kasar tangan Tiffany dari rambutnya.

"Jangan dekati Yunho-ku…!"  
"MOW?"

Tiffany dan YunYooSu mengangah lebar tak percaya JaeJoong akan berkata seperti itu. dengan langkah lebar JaeJoong melewati Tiffany lalu berhenti tepat di samping Yunho, dirangkulnya lengan pria tampan itu dan mengusap pipinya di lengan kekar Yunho seperti yang dilakukan Tiffany pada Yunho tadi, tapi bedanya sekarang Yunho terlihat menyukai perlakuan JaeJoong padanya.

"Dia punyaku, kalau aku melihatmu didekatnya lagi akan aku suruh Kyuhyun mengerjaimu lagi."

Tiffany menyangga kedua tangannya di pinggang lalu mendongakkan kepalanya berpose seperti orang menantang.

"Oppa kira aku takut, bukankah kalian sudah putus, dan kau tak menyukai Yunho oppa bukan?"

"Ckckck… kau salah besar, Tiffany, kami tidak putus kok, dan aku sangat menyayanginya, iyakan Chagi?"  
JaeJoong menatap Yunho dengan mata hitam itu, meminta agar Yunho menyetujui apa yang di katakannya.

"I-iya."

Ujar Yunho gugup.

"Buktikan…"

Yunho terkejut bukan main, membuktikan apa? Dia tak tahu harus membuktikan apa pada gadis itu. sampai dirasakannya kepalanya berpaling dari Tiffany dan melihat bibir merah JaeJoong sudah berada di depan matanya.

"Hanya untuk membuktikan saja."

Bisik JaeJoong. Yunho mengangguk dan saat dia melihat JaeJoong menutup matanya, bibir tebal itu mengunci bibir merah milik JaeJoong. Tiffany shock di ikuti para FG Yunho, mereka memaki JaeJoong dengan segala sumpah serapa tetapi tetap tak digubris pria cantik itu.

"Ngmmpp…"

Desahan halus tertangkap oleh Yunho saat bibirnya dengan gemas melumat bibir atas JaeJoong, jemari JaeJoong naik ke rambut Yunho dan memainkan rambut itu dengan halus, sedangkan lengannya mengalung di leher pemuda tampan itu.

YooChun sudah menyeret Junsu dari sana karena merasa dikacangi oleh pasangan itu, sedangkan Tiffany dengan lemas terduduk di lantai dibarengi dengan air matanya yang mulai meluber. Hatinya benar-benar hancur, apalagi saat di melihat Yunho terlihat menikmati ciuman itu.

Yunho…? Jangan Tanya, pria itu merasa sangat senang karena dapat merasakan bibir JaeJoong lagi. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama, karena JaeJoong yang meminta Yunho melepaskannya, pria cantik itu menyeringai saat melihat Tiffany menangis dan memandangnya dengan pandangan dendam.

"Mian ne, Tiffany-shi, mulai sekarang Jung Yunho milikku, kurasa itu sudah takdir, jadi jangan pernah menggodanya lagi, dan…"

Ada jeda sebentar di tengah-tengah perkataanya. JaeJoong melepas rengkulan Yunho di pinggangnya, lalu berjalan kearah gadis itu, berjongkok dan mengelus pipi Tiffany.

"…Aku tak akan pernah bisa kau mainkan lagi, cukup sekali kau menghancurkan kehidupanku, Tiffany-shi."

JaeJoong berdiri, menyeret Yunho pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

"Hei, Kim JaeJoong… jangan mempermainkanku lagi."

JaeJoong berhenti berjalan saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Yunho, sosok yang daritadi diseretnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Perjanjian kita sudah selesai sejak lama, aku harap kau tak memberikan harapan lagi padaku."

Yunho menepis lengan JaeJoong kasar dari lengannya, baru saja pria tampan itu hendak pergi, JaeJoong sudah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku tak pernah mempermainkanmu, dan satu lagi, perjanjian kita belum selesai, masih ada 3 hari lagi."

"Sudahlah, lupakan aku sudah muak, Kim JaeJoong."

JaeJoong menggesekan pipinya di punggung Yunho, merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh pria tampan itu.

"izinkan aku menggunakan waktu 3 hari ini untuk membuatmu menyukaiku kembali, Jung Yunho."

JaeJoong mulai terisak. Sakit juga hati Yunho saat mendengar isakan JaeJoong dibelakangnya, tapi dia tak boleh luluh, dia benar-benar harus membuat pria ini merasakan apa yang dirasakannya. (Walau reader bakal bilang Yunpa kejam tapi saya akan tetap dukung Yunpa#kabur).

"Aku Kim JaeJoong akan membuat Jung Yunho menyukaiku dalam waktu 3 hari kedepan. Itu janjiku."

Yunho tersenyum senang, sekarang keadaan terbalik.

.

.

**Day 27**

Kali ini Yunho merasa hidupnya benar-benar berlipah berkah, setelah kejadin kemarin JaeJoong benar-benar menempel padanya, tidak di kelas, kantin bahkan di club basket. Pria berperawakan cantik itu dengan setia menunggu Yunho pulang.

"Yunnie…!"

Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya saat mendengar JaeJoong memanggilnya dengan nama yang sedikit eeerrr… manis. Dia tersenyum saat melihat JaeJoong melambai padanya, tapi saat langkahnya kembali berjalan raut muka itu kembali dibuat datar.

"Yunnie… lama sekali."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menungguku."

JaeJoong mengerucut imut, dia benar-benar kesal Yunho bicara begitu.

"Pulang?"

"Ne."

JaeJoong buru-buru mengandeng lengan Yunho, dan membuat Yunho terkejut walau tak kentara. Dia tersenyum melihat Rambut hitam JaeJoong yang menggelitik lengan kekarnya. Ingin sekali dia mengelus rambut hitam itu, tapi dia masih harus bersabar. Dibiarkannya JaeJoong yang memeluknya setidaknnya dia ingin merasakan JaeJoong bermanja-manja dengannya.

.

.

**Day 28**

"Pagi Yunnie."

JaeJoong berdiri didepan Yunho dan YooChun dengan wajah yang memasang senyum manisnya. YooChun terkikih geli mendengar nama pemberian JaeJoong untuk teman baiknnya itu.

"Yunnie? Waw~ nama yang bagus, my bro…"

Yunho menepuk tengkuk YooChun kasar, dia tak suka di tertawakan seperti itu oleh YooChun.

"Diam jidat…!"

Balas Yunho tak kalah sangar. Tapi tetap saja YooChun tak berhenti untuk cekikikan geli akibat panggilan JaeJoong tadi.

"Chunnie…"  
Junsu melambai kearah YunJaeChun dan sekarang giliran Yunho yang cekikikan mendengar perubahan nama YooChun.

"Chunnie, nama mu sungguh manis, Chunnie~"

Yunho tertawa keras, YooChun cemberut saat mendengar ledekan Yunho untuknya itu.

"Yunho sunbae, Hyung."  
Junsu tersenyum memandang orang-orang yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk kedalam kehidupannya itu, kecuali JaeJoong tentunya, tak pernah dia bermimpi bisa dekat, berbicara bahkan menjadi kekasih salah satu pria yang sangat digilai di sekolahnya saat ini.

"Hi… Junsu-ah."

Sapa Yunho ramah, YooChun memutar matanya tak suka saat mendengar Yunho mennambah embel-embel '-ah' untuk kekasihnya.

"Hei… bukankah dia kekasih teman baikku, jadi tak apa kan."

Bela Yunho untuk dirinya sendiri saat dia tahu YooChun meliriknya dengan pandangan tak suka. Pandangan itu langsung berubah saat mendengar penjelasan Yunho.

"Hyung pulang dengan Yunho sunbae? Wah~ selamat berkencan."

Junsu menyeret YooChun yang hendak protes meninggalkan YunJae dengan keadaan kikuk.

"Yu-yun.. ayo pulang."

Yunho memandangi JaeJoong sebentar lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ayo."

.

.

**Day 29**

JaeJoong memeluk sebuah kelender meja dengan erat. Pria cantik itu terlihat berbaring sambil jari-jarinya mengetuk dagunya lembut, mata besar itu menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sudah 29 hari, besok terakhir ya…" Pria cantik itu menghela napas berat.

Perjanjiannya dengan Yunho akan berakhir besok. Setiap Hari JaeJoong selalu melingkari kelender itu dengan spidol merah, dan berharap 30 hari perjanjiannya dan Yunho segera selesai, tapi kalau sekarang dia malah merasa sangat ingin perjanjian ini tak terselesaikan atau bahkan tak ada. Andai waktu bisa di putar ulang, dia akan menjawab 'Iya' saat pernyataan cinta Yunho 29 hari yang lalu.

Andai saat itu dia tak menggilai gadis bernama Tiffany itu, mungkin saat ini dia sudah sangat bahagia menjadi kekasih seorang Jung Yunho. Ah~ dia salah, sekarangpun dia sudah menjadi kekasih Yunho, walau hanya kekasih sementara sampai perjanjian itu selesai dan status 'kekasih Jung Yunho' itu menjadi benar-benar permanen melekat di dirinya.

"Ha~ aku harus melakukan apa agar Yunho menyukaiku, besok hari terakhir perjanjian."

JaeJoong bangkit dari ranjangnya, menggapai ponsel yang terletak di atas meja nakas. Di bukanya Phonebook dan menemukan nama Yunho dari sekian banyak isi dalam phonebook itu.

Dia ingin menghubungi Yunho malam ini, mendengar suara berat pria yang selalu membuatnya nyaman akhir-akhir ini. Dengan perasaan sedikit gugup di tekannya tombol hijau di ponsel itu.

"Hallo."

Deg….

jantung JaeJoong berdetak 2 kali lipat dari biasa, di bawanya tubuh putih itu duduk di atas ranjang empuknya.

"Yun… sedang apa?"

Setelah mencari kalimat pertama yang pas untuk mengisi kegugupannya, akhirnya pria cantik itu menemukan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurutnya tak penting.

"Aku sedang sibuk, ada apa menelponku malam-malam begini."

Sibuk ya… apa sebegitu sibuknya. Batin JaeJoong.

"tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau besok tepat 30 hari perjanjian kita. Dan besok akhir dari semuanya."

JaeJoong terdiam sejenak, dia ingin mendengar respon dari Yunho diseberang sana.

"Terus…"

Terus…? JaeJoong tak habis pikir kenapa kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Yunho.

"Aku mencintamu Jung Yunho, mian ne kalau selama ini aku menyakitimu. Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya."

"Kita bicarakan ini besok saja, aku mengantuk saat ini."

PIP…

Hubungan itu terputus secara sepihak, dan membuat JaeJoong memandang nanar ke arah ponsel itu.

"Tak ada kesempatan ya… sial, aku di tolak."

Ujarnya lemah

.

.

**Day 30 (1 bulan)**

JaeJoong tertunduk lesu, sebenarnya hari ini dia tak mau kesekolah. Setelah percakapannya dengan Yunho tadi malam, dia merasa sangat tidak besemangat untuk pergi kesekolah, melihat wajah pemuda yang sekarang benar-benar membuatnya gila, dan menerima keadaan kalau kemungkinan besar dia akan di tolak oleh pemuda itu, mengingat betapa kasar dan jahatnya dia pada pemuda itu dulu.

.

.

Pelajaran di kelas tadi terasa 3x lebih lama dari biasanya bagi JaeJoong. Dia merasa badmood saat ini. Terkadang pria cantik itu mencuri perhatiannya kepada Yunho yang duduk 2 bangku di belakangnya,dan membuatnya harus beberapa kali ditegur oleh guru yang sedang mengajar.

Terkadang dia merasa Yunho seperti menghindarinya saat jam istirahat ataupun jam-jam lain. Padahal dia ingin sekali berbicara pada pria itu. seperti saat ini di dalam kantin, saat dia hendak berjalan menuju meja yang dihuni oleh Yunho, YooChun, dan Kang In, Yunho malah pergi meningglkan meja itu membuat kang In dan YooChun memandang heran pada temannya itu.

"Kenapa Yunho pergi?"

Kang In memutar wajahnya menghadap JaeJoong, dan mendapatkan raut kecewa di muka cantik itu.

"Entah, mungkin dia ada urusan."

Ujar Kang In, sedangkan YooChun Cuma mengangguk setujuh atas perkataan Kang In, walaupun dia tahu penyebab kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba saja pergi begitu saja.

.

.

JaeJoong kembali berdiri di samping audi Yunho kali ini. Diketuknya jari-jarinya di dagunya mencari kata-kata apa yang akan dia ucapkan nanti.

Ini hari terakhirnya, jika memang Yunho tak bisa memaafkannya di hari terakhir ini apakah dia akan menyerah?

"Sedang apa?"

Wajah JaeJoong bertatapan langsung dengan wajah pemilik mata ruba itu. Yunho terlihat mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat JaeJoong berada di depan mobil audinya. Diliknya jam tangannya jam 6 sore. Ya… dia baru saja selesai latihan basket, karena minggu depan akan ada pertandingan antar sekolah, membuat pria berwajah manly itu harus pulang selarut ini.

"Ummmm… menunggumu."

Jawab JaeJoong apa adanya. Di tatapnya mata musang itu dalam seolah mencari tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia berkata…

"Ini hari terakhir perjanjian kita. Tepat satu bulan."

Sedikit terkejut Yunhon mendapatkan kata-kata itu dari JaeJoong. Pria berperawakan cantik itu mengepal erat kedua tangannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jung Yunho…"

Air mata JaeJoong mulai menggenang, padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menangis, dia merasa malu saat ini apa bila dia menangis di hadapan pemuda tampan itu.

"…sangat menyukaimu…"

Kali ini air mata itu mulai tumpah dan membuat wajah JaeJoong menunduk dalam.

"…aku tahu aku salah…"

Kali ini wajahnya semakin menunduk dengan isak yang semakin terdengar kuat.

"…aku tahu aku tak pantas meminta seperti ini, setelah apa yang aku lakukan…"

Yunho terdiam, dipandangnya rambut hitam JaeJoong, dan menunggu apa lagi yang ingin diucapkan pria cantik itu.

"…aku terlambat menyadarinya…"

Yunho tak bergemi, hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat JaeJoong yang terisak untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"…dulu aku memang menyukai Tiffany, bahkan sangat menyukainya…"

Yunho mengepal kedua tangannya kuat. Kenapa di saat seperti ini nama gadis itu harus muncul.

"…tapi sekarang…yang aku suka Cuma Jung Yunho, Cuma Jung Yunho seorang…"

Sebuah senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah pemuda tampan yan berdiri di depan JaeJoong sekarang. wajah cantik yang tertunduk itu terlihat sangat rapuh, ingin dia memeluknya, tapi belum saatnya, dia ingin sekali mendengar kata-kata 'Itu' dari bibir penuh yang disukainya.

"…Aku sangat mencintai Jung Yunho…"

Cukup bagi Yunho, kata-kata itulah yang ingin didengarnya dari tadi. Dengan satu tarikan di lengan pemuda cantik itu. Tubuh JaeJoong langsung jatuh kepelukan Yunho membuat JaeJoong membelalakan matanya mendapat reaksi tak terduga dari Yunho seperti ini.

"Aku juga mencintai, sangat mencintaimu…"

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala JaeJoong. Dengan jari-jarinya diangkatnya dagu pemuda yang masih didekapnya erat itu.

"Tak pernah sedikitpun terpikir dikepalaku untuk membencimu."

Kecupan itu beralih ke mata JaeJoong yang masih berair, dengan lembut Yunho mengecup kelopak mata

Yang menutup berlahan itu. kecupannya berhenti saat bibir itu sudah sampai didepan bibir merah merekah milik JaeJoong.

"Maaf, aku sudah mendiamkanmu, JaeJoongie, itu kulakukan untuk mengetahui seberapa besar kau menyukaiku."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, dengan debar yang keras di jantungnya, Yunho meraup bibir merah itu dengan lembut, membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman yang hangat. Hanya sebatas ciuman penuh perasaan.

"Yun… aku mencintaimu."

"Nado Boo."

Dua bibir itu kembali bertemu dalam kecupan-kecupan lembut, tapi Cuma beberapa detik, saat JaeJoong merasakan Yunho mulai menarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. bibir hati Yunho melumat bibir atas milik JaeJoong, membuat JaeJoong mendesah mendapatkan perlakuan dari 'Kekasih-nya' itu. ya Kekasih, sekarang mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang Kekasih.

"Hmmpp…"

JaeJoong medesah pasrah saat lidah Yunho bermain di antara dua bibirnya nya, ujung lidanya Yunho meminta JaeJoong membuka Kedua bibir kenyal itu. dan JaeJoong menurutinya.

"Hmmmpp…"  
Bunyi-bunyi khas kecupan bergema di parkiran sekolah itu, matahari sudah mulai meredup, bunyi Khas binatang malam juga mulai terdengar. Tapi aktifitas dua pria yang saling menyukai itu belum juga berhenti.

Yunho terlihat memandang lapar kearah JaeJoong dengan wajah memerah dan bibir yang terbuka dan sudah sangat membengkak.

"Boo…"

"Yun…"

Wajah itu kembali mendekat, tapi aktifitas mereka terhenti saat mendengar bunyi nada dering dari ponsel JaeJoong. dengan cepat pria cantik itu melihat isi pesan yang dikirim.

"siapa Boo."

"Junsu, dia memintaku untuk pulang cepat."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang Boo."

.

.

FIN

**A/N**

**#bunuh diri…**

**Ok, milky tahu nih ff akhirnya memang gak nyambung dan gak banget… **

**Ini milky ngebut nulisnya, maaf kalau panjang dan buat teman" semua bosan bacanya. Semoga semua pertanyaan teman-teman di chap 1-end sudah terjawab#kabur.**

**Ok.. big… big… thanks to**

**Ryani| diya1013| okoyunjae| Aoi Ko Mamoru| min neul rin| Nara-chan| Guest| Haiiro-Sora| desi2121| Sora Hwang| Yuri Choi| kiki| Nina317Elf| shine| rara| meirah.1111| new reader| EvilmagnaeMin| Momo Dwi98 Casshipper| riska0122| Ririe| KimShippo| irengiovanny| adette| Rha Yunjaeshipper| gery miku| kucing liar| kim nana| v code**

**REPYU LAGI NEXT FANFIC….^^**

**Micky_Milky**


End file.
